Chi-Chi's Grand Adventure
by half-demon priestess
Summary: A single ripple in time can create surprising changes. Bulma stumbles upon a Time Traveller in her search for the Dragonballs and decides to head towards Fire Mountain first. Now Bulma will seek to make her wish come true with the help of her new friend Chi-Chi.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Opportunities

In the vast wilderness of Earth a motorcycle drove alone. The vehicle slid to a stop as it reached a fork in the road. The driver, Bulma Briefs, flicked the stand out with a kick of her sneaker. "Now let's see, which Dragonball is closer?" Bulma said. She slipped her backpack of her shoulder and pulled out her self-made Dragon Radar. With a click of a button the screen lit up, two dots at her position and five arrows pointing off screen. "The Four Star Dragonball has two others reasonably close, but then I'll have to double back to get the Seven Star Dragonball..." Bulma said. She narrowed her eyes at the radar. Should she try to get more Dragonballs straight away encase they moved or save time by not doubling back? The ground shook as an explosion went off nearby. Bulma shrieked as she rolled off her motorcycle. "Who the hell would use explosions in the middle of nowhere?" Bulma said; tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Another explosion had Bulma turning to look in its direction. That one had sounded closer than the last. "Not my problem. I'm getting while the getting's good." Bulma said. She pushed herself to her feet and righted her motorcycle. Bulma flinched as a beam of light streaked over her head, blowing her hair into her face. "Get down." A male said. Bulma complied without thinking, throwing herself to the ground and covering her head with her hands. Bulma trembled as she felt more blasts pass over her. A gentle thump let Bulma know someone had landed nearby. She hoped that person would save her. Just what had she gotten into? "Oh god, I should have listened to mum! I'm rich! I could buy all the strawberries I wanted with my pocket money. Why did I want to go on an adventure?" Bulma said. If she survived this trip she was going to listen to her mother more often. Someone or something was screaming. Was that the sound of bones breaking? Better to think about how she apologise when she got home. She was not going to pay attention to the death rattle someone was making to her right. Damn her interest in medicine for making her aware of what that noise was! Another inhuman scream was cut short, leaving nothing but the sound of her saviour's footsteps. After a moment's hesitation Bulma raised her head. The area was pitted with craters but there were no bodies. Had they been vaporised into non-existence? "It's ok now." The man said. Bulma turned to look at him. He was kneeling beside her, a white cloak wrapped around his shoulders obscuring his clothes. He held out a gloved hand for her. Bulma gaped at him. He was glowing, no hyperbole intended! His golden hair made the sunlight look dim. "Thank you..." Bulma said. She flushed, so much for her genius IQ. Why was she unable to find anything else to say? He smiled as he took hold of one of her hands. Bulma let him pull her too her feet, busy memorising the shade of green his eyes were. They stood out against the purple half-mask he was wearing. "Don't thank me, I should be apologising to you." The man said. He let go of her hand to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Even if I was surprised by the change in location, I should have stopped those guys before you got involved." He said.

Bulma had never thought a man like this existed. He even seemed to be around her age, this must be a sign! She gave him her best smile as she leaned against him. "Don't say that. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't let me show my appreciation." Bulma said. The man's body turned rigid against her. Bulma's smile widened as she saw a bead of sweat drip down his face. So he was shy? "I wouldn't want to impose on you." He said. He slipped free from Bulma's grasp and stepped back. "It's no imposition at all!" Bulma said. Her hand sneaked forward to grab the edge of his cloak, only for him to vanish. "I'm sorry but I have to leave!" He said. Bulma whirled around. He was behind her with a hand raised in apology. As Bulma tried to inch closer he leapt into the air. Bulma's mouth opened wide, he wasn't falling back down. "Try to stay safe, there could be more of them!" He said. With a wave the golden figure flew off, turning into a speck in the distance. "He can fly...?" Bulma said. She stared at the fading speck of light, mouth still opened wide. Then she let out a high pitched squeal. "He's so cool!" Bulma said. At that moment Bulma decided on a new wish. She would meet her Golden Saviour again, and next time he wouldn't be able to leave. Bulma rushed back to her motorcycle, stuffing her Dragon Radar back into her pack. "Just you wait, I'll find you again!" Bulma said. She sped down the left road after him. "I'm coming for you Seven Star Dragonball!" Bulma said. She let out a whoop of excitement. Even if she didn't find him on the way she'd be one Dragonball closer to wishing him to her. The battlefield she'd stumbled into was long forgotten.

Despite Bulma's hopes she did not find her Golden Saviour on the way to the Seven Star Dragonball. As she zoomed down the dirt road Bulma noticed it was getting hotter. "Geez, what's going on?" Bulma said. Sweat was drenching her clothes, they clung to her body. Bulma slid to a stop. She ripped off her jacket and shoved it into her pack. "It's supposed to be cold in the entire sector for the next week!" Bulma said. She fanned her face but the hot air gave no relief. Looking around Bulma realised that the forest mustn't have seen any rain lately. The greenery was wilted and brown around the edges. "I'm not going to sweat here any longer than I have too. Just how far is the Seven Star Dragonball anyway?" Bulma said. She pulled out her Dragon Radar and turned it on. Not far from the two Dragonballs she had with her another was blinking on the screen. "It looks like it's just down the road. Perfect, I'll have three Dragonballs by lunch time!" Bulma said. She put the Dragon Radar back into her pack and started driving up the hill. As she crested the top of the hill Bulma shrieked. There was a mountain-sized fire at the end of the road where Fire Mountain was supposed to be. "Fire Mountain... They meant it literally when they named it." Bulma said. She supposed at least that explained why it was so hot. "Wait, going by that distance-The Dragonball has got to be inside that fire! What am I going to do?" Bulma said. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. "Come on Bulma, think of something!" Bulma said. Distracted by making up a plan she didn't notice a little girl walking up the hill. "Are you alright?" The girl said. Bulma blinked and looked down at the girl. She was wearing armour of all things in this heat, though Bulma supposed didn't cover much skin. "I guess. I was just surprised by Fire Mountain." Bulma said. The girl looked at the ground, kicking at the dirt. "You mustn't be from around here then. My home has been like this ever since I was little." The girl said. Bulma felt bad for upsetting her, but if this girl lived on Fire Mountain she may know where the Dragonball is. "I'm sorry to hear that." Bulma said. She got off her motorcycle and knelt down to look the girl in the eye. "My name's Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I'm from West City. It's nice to meet you." Bulma said. She held out her hand, after hesitating for a moment the girl took her hand and shook it. "I'm Chi-Chi-I mean it's nice to meet you too!" Chi-Chi said. A blush was dusting her cheeks as she let go of Bulma's hand. "Say Chi-Chi, I'm looking for something. Have you seen a ball like these two?" Bulma said, pulling out her Dragonballs. The two orange orbs glowed for a moment, before returning to normal and revealing stars deep within. "I don't know... My dad has a lot of treasure at home. I was only two when the fire started." Chi-Chi said. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "But I can't tell you about that! My dad hates thieves, he'll hurt me if he finds out I told you about the treasure!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma frowned; she hoped Chi-Chi was wrong about her dad. "Then we won't tell him!" Bulma said. She put the Dragonballs away. Still, she'd need to be careful when investigating the Dragonball if it was one of her father's treasures, just to be safe. Chi-Chi clasped Bulma's hands with her own. "You won't tell my dad?" Chi-Chi said. Her eyes were wet with tears. Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi beamed at her. "Thank you so much. But I should get going. Dad sent me out to get the Bansho Fan so we can stop the fire." Chi-Chi said. Bulma clapped her hands together, a grin forming. "The let's go together!" Bulma said. She held up her hand as Chi-Chi opened her mouth. "We're both going on journeys so let's go together. I know I'd feel better about having a companion." Bulma said. Chi-Chi's head tilted. "But aren't you looking for something yourself?" Chi-Chi said. "Its fine, I won't be able to move on with the fire here anyway." Bulma said. Mentally she was giving herself a high-five. If she helped Chi-Chi get the Bansho fan her father would have to hand over the Dragonball as thanks! "Well alright... I was pretty worried about finding Master Roshi on my own." Chi-Chi said. Bulma beamed and held out her hand to Chi-Chi, the two shook hands to seal the deal. The two girls hopped onto Bulma's motorcycle, Chi-Chi sitting behind Bulma. "So do you know which direction to go Chi-Chi?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi pointed in the direction Bulma had come from. "Master Roshi's house is that way. He lives on an island not far from the coast." Chi-Chi said. Bulma revved her motorcycle and spun around. "We head to the ocean first then. We'll switch to my boat capsule when we get there." Bulma said. Chi-Chi hid her face in Bulma's back as the motorcycle sped off. "T-that's good. I was just going to swim the entire way." Chi-Chi said. Bulma laughed. Chi-Chi was so funny; how could anyone swim through the ocean to an Island without getting exhausted? Though thinking about it more, Bulma wondered if Chi-Chi could do it; she had seen a human fly after all. Maybe she'd struck gold with Chi-Chi; it would be nice to have a bodyguard.

Dragonball count: 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtle Hermit

Bulma screamed as she urged her motorcycle to go faster. She and Chi-Chi tore down the dirt road with a dinosaur followed hot on their trail. Chi-Chi screamed in warning as the dinosaur closed the distance. A snap of its powerful jaws tore the wheel from their ride. Bulma and Chi-Chi were thrown from the motorcycle as it spun out. "I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Bulma said. She tucked herself into a roll as she landed, riding out the worst of the impact. She'd be glad her father insisted she learn basic self-defence if it weren't absolutely useless against the dinosaur. "Bulma look out!" Chi-Chi said. Tears began running down Bulma's face. Staring up the dinosaur was looming above her Bulma pissed her pants. "Don't get any closer to her!" Chi-Chi said. Crying Chi-Chi threw the blade atop her helmet at the dinosaur, slicing the head off. Bulma gaped at the headless dinosaur as she was soaked by blood spurting out from its neck. "Oh gross! It's really scary!" Chi-Chi said. She pointed at a jewel on her forehead, a laser fired at the dinosaur and it was vaporized. Bulma decided at that moment she was always going to be Chi-Chi's friend. "Bulma that was so scary!" Chi-Chi said. She came running over to Bulma, still bawling her eyes out. A weak laugh escaped Bulma."Yeah, it really was..." Bulma said. Chi-Chi didn't know how amazing she was did she? Both feeling done with adventure for the day the two girls decided to set up camp for the night. Bulma pulled out her Capsule House and made her way to the bathroom without fanfare. If there was any silver lining to being covered in dinosaur blood, it was that Chi-Chi couldn't tell she'd wet herself. After having their baths and a hastily prepared meal, both girls turned in for the night.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke up as the sun rose as she would any other day, but unlike any other morning she woke feeling cool. It took her awhile to remember why that was. Her father had sent her on a quest for the Bansho fan so she'd left Fire Mountain. Chi-Chi hadn't noticed just how hot her home was until now. But why was she in a moving bed? Chi-Chi opened her eyes; Bulma had her in a tight embrace against her chest. Chi-Chi turned red, she'd only met Bulma yesterday yet they were sleeping together like a couple. She slipped out of Bulma's embrace, bare feet padding against the tiled floor of the Capsule House. Hopefully going through her morning training routine would give her enough courage to look Bulma in the eye again. Chi-Chi slipped out of the shirt Bulma had given her to sleep in and put on her armour. She'd never had a friend before, let alone another girl. She didn't want to mess this up.

For Chi-Chi the morning flew by as she immersed herself in the familiarity of her routine. She came back inside mid-morning. As she closed the door Chi-Chi could here Bulma puttering around in the bathroom. "Good morning Bulma." Chi-Chi said. She clenched her hands together to stop their shaking. She had to stay calm for things to work out. "Morning," Bulma said, her voice muffled by the closed door. "There's cereal in the pantry and fresh milk in the fridge, feel free to take what you want." Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded, and then realised Bulma couldn't see her. "Thank you Bulma." Chi-Chi said. Bulma let out an inarticulate noise as Chi-Chi headed to the pantry. An hour later both girls had eaten and were ready to restart their journey. Bulma put the house back in its Capsule. Looking through her capsule case Bulma hummed. "Well the motorcycle is toasted so what do I feel like using this time?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi's eyes were bugging out, Bulma had so many Capsules. Even her father didn't have so many, though the majority of his treasure was still inside the castle. "I'm feeling adventurous today so let's go with the Aston Martin DB5." Bulma said. A click of the capsule and a light toss later a car appeared on the road. Bulma slid into the driver's seat, unaware of Chi-Chi's surprise. "Let's head out Chi-Chi." Bulma said. Chi-Chi shook her head and shimmied into the passenger seat. She'd get the courage to ask Bulma how she could afford such nice things one day. Once Chi-Chi was inside Bulma put her pedal to the metal and the car shot off down the road towards Master Roshi's house.

Chi-Chi spent the trip looking out the window, hands pressed against the glass. She'd never been away from home before, everything looked so different. After an hour of driving she still wasn't bored of the new sights. Out of the corner of her eye Chi-Chi spotted something in the middle of the road. It gave her enough warning to grab her seat before Bulma slammed on the breaks. The car slid to a stop in front of the object. "Who the hell leaves a rock in the middle of the road?" Bulma said. She and Chi-Chi got out of the car and walked over to the object. Bulma kicked the stone, it cried out. "Please don't hurt me!" It said. "It talks?!" Bulma said, stumbling back. A head and four limbs came out of the object, revealing it was a Sea Turtle. "I'm sorry we scared you Mr. Turtle, we thought you were a rock." Chi-Chi said. She'd heard from her father that turtles could learn to talk once they got old enough, what was someone so old doing so far from the ocean? "Oh that's ok Miss. I'm sorry for blocking the road. I'm trying to get back to the ocean." Turtle said. Chi-Chi's heart went out to Turtle; he must be homesick. "We're heading to the ocean too. You could come with us... Could we bring him with us Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma crossed her arms. "Aren't we in a hurry? We'll never make it to Master Roshi's place if we help everyone we come across Chi-Chi." Bulma said. Turtle's eyes widened. "You're looking for Master Roshi? The truth is that's where I'm going too. I live with him." Turtle said. Chi-Chi gasped and pointed at Turtle. "You're that Turtle? I'm Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King. I'm so sorry not realising who you were sooner!" ChiChi said. She bowed to Turtle who stammered that it was unnecessary. "I guess if we're going the same way we can bring him along." Bulma said. She sighed as Chi-Chi and Turtle smiled.

Chi-Chi was sure eve Bulma would admit Turtle repaid them for the ride when they reached the coast. Chi-Chi only knew the direction of Master Roshi's so the journey to Master Roshi's was shortened considerably now that they didn't need to search for it. "There it is. That's Kame House!" Turtle said. A flipper was pointing to it ahead of them. Chi-Chi shaded her eyes with a hand; she could see a pink speck in the distance. "I can see it!" Chi-Chi said. She clapped her hands together. Now she could Master Roshi for the way to put out the fire. "If you say so," Bulma said. Bulma guided the boat to the Island as it steadily got larger on the horizon. When they arrived, as Bulma cut the engine Chi-Chi grabbed the rope tied to the side and leapt over the side. She ran over to the sole palm tree on this side of the Island and tied the rope too it. It wouldn't do to have their ride float away. Turtle wiggled his way over the edge of the boat and shuffled up to the door of Kame House. "Master Roshi, I've returned." Turtle said. Chi-Chi could hear footsteps coming closer from inside the house. The screen door opened, revealing an old man, back hunched over under the weight of a purple turtle shell. Chi-Chi rushed over to him and bowed deeply. "Master Roshi it's an honour to meet you." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi scratched his bald head as he stared at Chi-Chi. "Hello there Miss?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi realised she hadn't introduced herself and blushed. "This is Chi-Chi, she's Ox-King's daughter." Turtle said. Chi-Chi raised her head to give Turtle a grateful smile. "She's Ox-King's daughter? I see wonders never cease..." Roshi said. Bulma hopped out of the boat and came walking up to stand behind Chi-Chi. "So this is Master Roshi?" Bulma said. Her arms crossed and head tilted to the side. "He's not what I-" Bulma said. She stopped to stare at the necklace Master Roshi was wearing. "You have a Dragonball!" Bulma said. She pointed at the orange jewel with a shaking hand. "Oh, you mean this thing? I picked it up after it washed up on my beach one day." Roshi said. He held up the Dragonball to look at it. "Could I have it?" Bulma said. She clasped her hands together and stared at Master Roshi with wide eyes. Master Roshi scratched his check. "Well I don't have any use for it. I suppose I could give it to you in exchange for..." Roshi said. His eyes flickered over to Chi-Chi for a moment; he cleared his throat. "Walking around the Island once while holding hands with me?" Roshi said. Bulma nodded rapidly. "For that Dragonball I'd even walk around the Island with you twice while holding hands!" Bulma said. Master Roshi broke out into a wide grin, revealing several missing teeth. "It's a deal!" Roshi said.

Chi-Chi and Turtle watched as Bulma and Master Roshi completed their two laps around the Island. Chi-Chi knew she was sheltered, but something about this seemed off. Once the laps were complete Roshi handed over the Dragonball to Bulma with a wide smile on his face. "Umm... Master Roshi?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi turned to stare at her. "I actually came here to ask a favour of you." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi coughed and walked over to her. "Alright then, let's hear it Chi-Chi." Roshi said. Chi-Chi fought the urge to shrink into herself. "I would like to borrow the Bansho Fan. Our homes been engulfed with flames for the last ten years, my father's tried everything but it still won't go out..." Chi-Chi said. She trailed off when Master Roshi held up a hand. "Ok, you may borrow the fan. The great storms it can produce will definitely put out any flames." Roshi said. Turtle nudged Master Roshi's ankle. "But Master Roshi, didn't you throw it out after you spilled Wonton soup on it?" Turtle said. Chi-Chi wanted to cry. Did that mean she'd come here for nothing? Master Roshi squared his shoulders. "If that's the case, I'll just have to put out the flames myself!" Roshi said. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?" Bulma said. Master Roshi puffed out his chest. "Nothing is impossible for Master Roshi." Roshi said. Chi-Chi wiped away the tears forming. Her father had told her Master Roshi could do anything; surely he could put out the fire. "I'll watch the house until you get back." Turtle said. Roshi thanked Turtle and jumped into their boat. "Alright girls, lead the way." Roshi said. Bulma and Chi-Chi rushed back into the boat, untying the rope as they passed. It was time to head back to Fire Mountain.

Dragonball count: 3


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Mountain Extinguished

Bulma had set a fast pace for the group's return to Fire Mountain. Once they were back on land and in the car, it had only taken five minutes for her driving to turn Master Roshi's face green. Chi-Chi would have protested, but she wanted to see the joy on her father's face when the fire went out sooner rather than later. He'd already waited 10 years to return home. So she held onto her seat and shoved down her screams every time Bulma drifted around a corner. Still, Chi-Chi was relieved to see the giant fire of her home once Bulma drove the car around the last bend in the road for more than just her father's sake. She threw herself out of the car the moment Bulma stopped. Chi-Chi ran further into the town, ignoring Master Roshi's heaving back by the car and Bulma's screaming once she noticed the bones. She cupped her mouth with her hands. "Father I'm back!" Chi-Chi said. The ground shaking told her he'd heard her shout. Ox-King came out from a nearby abandoned house. He ran up to Chi-Chi, picking her up in his hand. "Chi-Chi, you're back already?" Ox-King said. He spun her around in the air, beaming at her. "You got the Bansho fan?" Ox-King said. "No Father, Master Roshi came to put out the fire himself!" Chi-Chi said. She giggled as her father's mouth opened wide. "Master Roshi is here?" Ox-King said, his voice shaking. He put Chi-Chi on the ground. Bulma and Master Roshi had walked up while they celebrated. "Long time no see Ox-King." Roshi said. He held up a hand in greeting. Ox-King bowed to Master Roshi. "Master it is so good to see you again, please put out the fire!" Ox-King said. Master Roshi hummed, looking up at the Mountain. Bulma walked over to stand beside Master Roshi. "Can you really put it out old man?" Bulma said. "It's certainly a big fire but it's possible." Roshi said. He turned to Ox-King and rapped his pupil on the head with his staff. "But before that, what's this I've been hearing about you killing people?" Roshi said. "It's exactly as you say Master." Ox-King said. He dropped to his knees and bowed to Master Roshi. "I am so embarrassed by myself. I was possessed by greed for treasure. I'll throw them all away when the fire is put out!" Ox-King said. "That'd be a waste. Just don't do it again you big oaf. Honestly, it's more pathetic that you couldn't put the fire out yourself. But I'll do it." Roshi said.

Chi-Chi couldn't wipe the smile from her face as Master Roshi stripped off his turtle shell and shirt. She was going to get to see the most powerful man on Earth's technique and get their home back in one fell swoop! Beside her, Ox-King's smile was as wide as her own. Bulma hovered behind them, looking sceptical. Chi-Chi had to allow Bulma that, not everyone knew the marvels of a Ki master after all. "Well here I go..." Roshi said. He climbed on top of a wall, struggling for a moment before he pulled himself up. Master Roshi took a deep breath and stood tall on the wall. He let out a shout, muscles expanding until his veins were bulging. Chi-Chi and Bulma exclaimed in shock, he'd gone from a skeletal old man to a body builder in an instant. Ox-King clenched his fists. "Here it comes! It's Master Roshi's Kamehameha!" Ox-King said. Master Roshi brought his hands together slowly. " **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** " Roshi said. His hands came together by his side. Blue light gathering in between his fingers tinted the area blue. " **Ha!** " Roshi said. A beam flew from his hands as he threw them forward. The light exploded on contact with Fire Mountain. Everything in the beam's path was turned to rubble; flame, mountain and castle alike. Chi-Chi couldn't look away from the smouldering ruins as Master Roshi sighed and leapt off the wall. Fire Mountain had been levelled to the ground. "Master Roshi... You put out the fire but..." Ox-King said. "What?" Roshi said. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "The mountain and my castle are gone..." Ox-King said. Master Roshi stuck out his tongue and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I got a bit too excited!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi, Ox-King and Bulma fell to the ground.

It took a while for them to recover; her dad taking it worst of all. Chi-Chi looked up at her father with tears threatening to fall. As a daughter, she had to soothe her dad's mind! "Daddy, don't be sad!" Chi-Chi said. She knelt beside the shell-shocked Ox-King. "We can always rebuild! The castle probably needed renovations anyway!" Chi-Chi said. Ox-King sighed as he sat up. "I suppose so; the treasure vault should have protected most of our valuables. I'm sorry Chi-Chi; I wanted you to sleep in your own bed for once." Ox-King said. Chi-Chi didn't know what to say to that. She'd never blamed her father for them having to stay in the abandoned village. She was glad when Bulma complaining about falling over distracted her father. "Who's your new friend?" Ox-King said. He was pointing at Bulma. Bulma smiled at Ox-King and grabbed his far larger hand to shake it. "My name's Bulma. It's so nice to meet you Ox-King." Bulma said. Ox-King stared down at her as Bulma let go of his hand. "Daddy, Bulma gave me a ride to Master Roshi's and back." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King beamed as he looked down at Bulma. "Wonderful! If there's anything I can do to repay your kindness to my daughter, just name it." Ox-King said. Bulma dithered, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Well I don't really need anything. I'm just going on a quest to gather a set of items during my school break." Bulma said. She ruffled through her bag for a moment and pulled out her three Dragonballs. Bulma showed the balls to Ox-King. "Have you ever seen a ball like these?" Bulma said. He squinted at them for a moment before grinning. "Then I can repay you after all! I had a ball like that in my castle. I never found any value for it, but I kept it because Chi-Chi loved to play with it as a baby." Ox-King said. Bulma beamed back at Ox-King. Chi-Chi was glad her potential new friend was getting along with her father. She'd never thought her father would willingly part with something.

* * *

As she made her way through the rubble that had once been Ox-King's castle, Bulma couldn't keep the smile from her face. She'd already gained a Dragonball from something as simple as walking with an old man no less! And now the Ox-King had given his blessing to take another one. It had only been a few days ago that she'd been at a fork in the road unsure which route to take but Bulma was sure she'd made the right choice. Not too far behind her Chi-Chi was checking beneath some rubble for the Dragonball. "Bulma I don't think it'll be easy to find such a little ball in all this." Chi-Chi said. "Normally yes, but don't underestimate me!" Bulma said. She wagged a finger at Chi-Chi. "I made this Dragon Radar to detect the signal the Dragonballs emit." Bulma said. Chi-Chi gasped as Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar. "According to this, the Dragonball should be 50 paces south-west of our current location." Bulma said. Chi-Chi scurried over the rubble towards the Dragonball's location and moved the rubble to the side. "I found it Bulma!" Chi-Chi said. She held up the Dragonball to Bulma.

The Dragonball found Bulma and Chi-Chi made their way back to Ox-King and Roshi. "Did you have any luck?" Ox-King said. "We found it!" Bulma said. She bowed to Ox-King. "Thank you for giving me the Dragonball." Bulma said. Ox-King blushed and waved his hand. "It was my pleasure after you went out of your way to help Chi-Chi but... If it's not too much trouble I would like to ask a favour of you..." Ox-King said. The giant man shifted his weight from side to side. Bulma placed a hand on her hip. "Well it depends, what did you want to ask?" Bulma said. Hopefully he didn't ask for anything too onerous. If she helped out again she could get him to agree to have Chi-Chi come with her. "Well-The fires out, but my castle is gone so I was hoping that... Would you take Chi-Chi with you on your journey?" Ox-King said. Chi-Chi looked up at Ox King with wide eyes. "Father, why would you send me away again?" Chi-Chi said. "Chi-Chi has great potential, better than I ever was but she's... sheltered you could say. Since I'm going to be busy rebuilding it would set my mind at ease if you would take Chi-Chi with you so she can see the world." Ox-King said. Bulma took hold of one of Ox-King's large fingers with both hands. "Leave your daughter to me Ox-King!" Bulma said. "I'm surprised Ox-King. Where did this moment of wisdom come from?" Roshi said. Ox-King rubbed the back of his neck as Roshi laughed. Chi-Chi's hands trembled. "If even Master Roshi says so it must be a good idea..." Chi-Chi said. She looked up at Bulma with her jaw set, tears running down her cheeks. Roshi patted Chi-Chi's head. "That's a good girl, nothing like your father at your age. When you finish your journey, feel free to visit Kame House for some training." Master Roshi said. Chi-Chi and Ox-King both looked at Master Roshi wide eyed. "T-then I'll visit after we've found all the Dragonballs." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King began to cry too. Bulma felt uncomfortable watching the giant man breaking down. "Well it's settled then." Bulma said. She pulled out her Capsule Car. "Unless you need to grab something let's head out Chi-Chi." Bulma said. "Goodbye Father! Goodbye Master Roshi!" Chi-Chi said. She wiped her eyes and shimmied into the car. Bulma was silent as she drove the car away from the remains of Fire Mountain. Chi-Chi was kneeling on the seat, watching her home vanish through the back screen. Chi-Chi sniffled as her home vanished from sight and turned around. "Bulma..." Chi-Chi said. Bulma tilted her head to show she was listening. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together so-What I mean is..." Chi-Chi said. She took a deep breath and looked up at Bulma's face. "Could we be friends?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma threw her head back and laughed. She felt a bit bad seeing Chi-Chi wilt but there was a limit to how sheltered you could be. "Don't be silly Chi-Chi; we're already friends aren't we?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi's smiled so wide that reached it her ears. Any guilt Bulma felt for bringing the younger girl along vanished. Chi-Chi clearly needed a friend and Bulma would make sure she would be the first of many the girl made during their journey. They both win in this situation so why feel bad?

Dragonball count: 4


	4. Chapter 4

The Wild Child

Bulma had pulled over in order to check the Dragon Radar at the foot of Mount Paozu. Chi-Chi stretched her arms, glad to be out of the car. They had started driving early; Bulma was apparently determined to get the Dragonball today. "Any luck Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. She bent down to touch her toes. Bulma hadn't even given her time to do her morning workout, her limbs still felt stiff from sleep. "It should be somewhere around here. It seems to be a little further to the west." Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed as she and Bulma got back into the car. When she'd imagined going on a journey there'd been a lot more walking than this. It didn't take long for Bulma to pull over again, just a bit further West this time. There was a house right where the Dragonball should be. "Geez, who'd live in a hut in the middle of nowhere like Area 439?" Bulma said. She slammed the door as she stepped out of the car. Chi-Chi's eyes widened; she'd heard about someone living in isolation in Area 349! "This must be Son Gohan's house!" Chi-Chi said. Seeing Bulma tilt her head to the side Chi-Chi sighed. "This is where Father's older pupil lives. He's supposed to be really strong!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma rubbed her chin. "That's weird... What are the odds another Dragonball ended up in the hands of a martial artist?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi blinked; now that Bulma mentioned it how did three Dragonballs find their way to all living members of the Turtle School? "Who are you guys? Why are you at my house?" A boy said. Bulma and Chi-Chi whirled around to see a giant fish. Bulma shrieked and backed away. "That fish is talking!" Bulma said. "I'm not a fish, I'm Goku!" Goku said. A small boy stepped out from behind the fish. Bulma gave a quiet laugh. "Oh right, of course it wasn't the fish!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed; she wondered how someone so intelligent could be so dopey sometimes. "Sorry for coming uninvited. My names Chi-Chi and this is Bulma." Chi-Chi said. She gave Goku a light bow; he tilted his head to the side. "So what are a Chi-Chi and a Bulma?" Goku said. "What are you talking about? We're humans just like you!" Bulma said. Goku made a noise of dissatisfaction and circled the two girls. "But you're not like me, your soft and weak looking! You don't even have tails?" Goku said. Chi-Chi was going to ignore the weak comment. Her attention was drawn to Goku's back, he had a monkey tail. Unusual for an Earthling but only because he looked Human expect for the tail. "Of course we look different, we're girls." Bulma said. Goku's mouth opened wide. "Oh so you're girls? My deceased Grandpa said to be nice to girls." Goku said. Chi-Chi's stomach sank at the word 'deceased'. "Was your grandpa Son Gohan?" Chi-Chi said. She hoped it wasn't him. How could she tell Father his senior pupil was dead? How could she tell Master Roshi he'd outlived his student? Goku nodded. "Yep, that's Grandpa. Would you like to meet him?" Goku said. The two girls were dumbfounded, blindly following Goku as he led them into his hut. Goku pushed the doors open and ran up a pedestal. Goku held his hands together in prayer. "Grandpa, can you see this? Two girls came to visit you!" Goku said. "There it is! It's a Dragonball!" Bulma said. She ran over to the Dragonball, pushing Goku out of the way. "Hey that's Grandpa's memento! Girls can't touch it!" Goku said. He made a grab for the Dragonball. Bulma raised it above her head. "Fine, I'll explain it to you." Bulma said. She put down the Four Star Dragonball on Goku's table and put her Dragonballs beside his. Goku's eyes widened seeing the four other Dragon balls as they glowed in sync with each other. Goku gaped at them. "You have four Grandpas?" Goku said. "These are called Dragonballs. There are seven of them, each with a different number of stars." Bulma said. Goku looked at his own Dragonball. "You're right, this one has four stars." Goku said. "That means it's the Four Star Dragonball. I found the Two and Five Star Dragonballs first. Then this old martial artist gave me the Three Star Dragonball and Chi-Chi's Dad had the Seven Star Dragonball." Bulma said. "I'm helping Bulma collect all seven now." Chi-Chi said. Goku hummed for a moment, looking at his Dragonball. "Hey, why are you collecting them though?" Goku said. Chi-Chi tilted her head to the side. She'd never asked Bulma why, should she have? "When you collect all seven a miracle happens. You recite the magic words and Shenron, the god of Dragons appears to grant your wish." Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Goku gaped at Bulma. "You get a wish?" Chi-Chi said. "That's amazing!" Goku said. "Isn't it? I spent ages researching the Dragonballs. They scatter across the globe after a while so there isn't much information about them. My wish is already set in stone. So you'll hand it over right?" Bulma said. Goku stuck out his tongue. "No way, this is Grandpa's memento!" Goku said. "Don't be so stingy!" Bulma said. She made a grab for the Dragonball. Goku grabbed it and took a step back from Bulma. "No way, I won't hand it over even if you are a girl!" Goku said. Bulma glowered at Goku for a moment, then she clicked her fingers. "Then how about we make a deal? You're supposed to be nice to girls so you'll honour your word right?" Bulma said. Goku nodded. "You and Chi-Chi will fight; if she wins you'll bring your Dragonball and come on the journey with us. If you win we'll let you keep it and stay here." Bulma said. Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock; she had to fight? "I don't know... She looks weak." Goku said. Chi-Chi's face turned red and she stomped her foot. "Hey! I may not look like much but I'm trained in Turtle School Style just like you!" Chi-Chi said. "What's a Turtle School?" Goku said. Chi-Chi stomped her foot again; how could Gohan's grandson be so ignorant? "Turtle School was where Gohan learnt to fight stupid!" Chi-Chi said. "Then you must be strong! It sounds fun, so let's fight!" Goku said; a huge grin on his face.

Chi-Chi kept her head held high as they stepped outside. Bulma trusted her to win this so Chi-Chi couldn't let her down. She could win! Goku couldn't be that much stronger when they were trained in the same school; he didn't even know what Turtle School was after all. She even had reach on him since he was so short. "Are you ready?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi slipped into a defensive stance and nodded. She didn't trust her voice right now. "Bring it on!" Goku said. He charged forwards and leapt into a flying kick. Surprised that Goku wasn't bothering with proper forms, Chi-Chi stumbled out of the way. Goku's foot slammed into the ground beside her. "At least take this seriously!" Chi-Chi said. Was Goku looking down on her for being a girl? She yelped as Goku spun on the ball of his foot and kicked at her head. Chi-Chi caught his foot and lifted Goku off his feet. She slammed him against the ground, creating a crater. Chi-Chi leapt back as Goku flailed on the ground. "That hurt! You're really strong!" Goku said. "Are you really Gohan's Grandson? You can't just charge in like an idiot, idiot! Don't you know any techniques?" Chi-Chi said. Goku stuck out his tongue and rolled back onto his feet. "If its technique you want, I'll do it!" Goku said. He charged at Chi-Chi. "Scissors!" Goku said. His jabbed at Chi-Chi's eyes with two fingers. Chi-Chi knocked his hand out of the way with a backhand. She stepped into Goku's guard, her heel slamming against his toes. Goku cringed as ChiChi pulled back her fist. "Rock!" Chi-Chi said. She punched Goku in the cheek; he was sent rolling backwards. Goku pointed a finger at her. "Hey! How do you know Grandpa's secret moves?" Goku said. "That's not a special move! Every martial artist knows rock-paper-scissors!" Chi-Chi said. There was no way this idiot was Gohan's Grandson and she was going to prove it. "Take this you big faker!" Chi-Chi said. She pulled the blade off her helmet and threw it at Goku. He threw himself to the ground, the blade missing him by millimetres. "Hey, weapons are cheating!" Goku said. He started to get up, glaring at Chi-Chi. Her blade spun back around, slamming into the back of his head. Chi-Chi's eyes widened as the blade shattered. Goku cried out, cradling his head. "I-is he even remotely Human?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma was gaping at Goku too. "He can't be Human and still be alive. That cut off a dinosaur's head no problem..." Bulma said. "That really, really hurt!" Goku said. Chi-Chi felt terrible seeing the tears in his eyes. "I give up already!" Goku said. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Then you'll be coming with us!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed, glad it was over. "I'm sorry I threw that at you. I thought you might be an imposter. I really need to stop making assumptions..." Chi-Chi said. She knew she was blushing, it was too embarrassing. "Why would I want to pretend to be someone else?" Goku said. Chi-Chi ignored him; he probably wouldn't get it even if she explained. "Never mind that are you ok?" Chi-Chi said. Goku cringed as he moved his hands off his head. They were covered in blood; he blinked. "Well, look at that... It's been ages since anything's managed to cut me." Goku said. Chi-Chi fell to her hands and knees; she hadn't meant to hurt Goku that much! She was so ashamed of herself. What would Master Roshi said if he knew she hurt another legacy student? Now that the match was decided they needed to tend to Goku's injury or Chi-Chi would never live this down. Chi-Chi was glad Bulma always came prepared. The older girl had a first aid kit in her car they used to treat Goku's cut. However, it had taken some cajoling to get Goku to let them treat him, especially once he realised the disinfectant stings, but they managed. "There you go kid. You'll be good as new in no time." Bulma said. Chi-Chi started packing up the kit, unable to meet Goku's eye. She still couldn't believe she'd attacked a fellow student like that. "Thanks I guess." Goku said. He started to scratch at the bandages with his tail. "Is it supposed to itch?" Goku said. Bulma slapped his tail away. "Don't scratch it, you'll make it worse!" Bulma said. She hid her face in her hands and sighed. "You're so uneducated... If I was going to be spending time with a guy, why couldn't it be him?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi perked up at that titbit. She hadn't known Bulma had a boyfriend. Maybe she'd be able to have girl talks with Bulma later?

Dragonball count: 5


	5. Chapter 5

A small world

The sun disappeared behind the mountain range as they left Area 439. The road was still surrounded on both sides by forest but thankfully it was now paved. Bulma wouldn't miss the bumps and potholes of the dirt road, she liked being able to still feel her ass at the end of the day. "Hey, there are only two more Dragonballs to find right? That'll be easy!" Goku said. He was bouncing on the back seat. Bulma rolled her eyes; how had she thought it a good idea to have this kid as a bodyguard? "Goku, the world's really big! The Dragonballs could be anywhere." Chi-Chi said. She was leaned over the back of her seat to glare at Goku. "It takes months to travel around the world." Chi-Chi said. "That's a long time right? Can we stop for a break first? I'm hungry." Goku said. His stomach growled. "Yeah, it's getting pretty dark. We'll stop for the day." Bulma said. Spotting a clearing by the side of the road Bulma pulled up to it. "Alright kids, out you get." Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Goku scurried out of the car. Bulma put the car back in its capsule. Goku gaped at where the car had been as the smoke cleared. "What did you do?" Goku said. Bulma tutted; had he really never seen a capsule at work? "I just put it back in its capsule. I'm not leaving it out in the open for someone to steal." Bulma said. Chi-Chi patted Goku on the shoulder. "It's ok Goku, everybody get surprised when they see capsules for the first time. You'll get used to it." Chi-Chi said. "If that surprised you, get a load of this!" Bulma said. She should probably feel bad about scaring such a sheltered kid; but Bulma needed some amusement right? She tossed the house capsule into the clearing. Goku gaped at the house that appeared. "T-there's no way-That had to be magic!" Goku said. Bulma chuckled and strolled into the house. She'd let Chi-Chi calm the kid down. "Don't be scared Goku, I'll show you around!" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi pushed Goku into the house. "Hey, it's not night time in here!" Goku said. He was staring up at the lights. Bulma snorted. "You've never seen lights before? That's a whole other level of bumpkin." Bulma said. She ignored Chi-Chi's pout breeze as she made her way to the TV. Bulma turned it on. "T-there's a tiny man stuck in that box!" Goku said. Bulma covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "That's a TV Goku, it shows you faraway places." Chi-Chi said. Goku cooed at the screen, his sticky fingers leaving marks on the screen. "So it's showing me a vision of somewhere else? That's amazing!" Goku said. Bulma wrinkled her nose; why did something smell? Bulma leaned down to Goku and sniffed. "Disgusting, you need a bath you little grub!" Bulma said. She held her nose to block out Goku's odour. She must not have noticed because she'd had the windows down all day. He turned away from the TV to look at Bulma. "What's a bath?" Goku said. "That's a whole other level of disgusting!" Bulma said. She grabbed Goku by the shirt and dragged him into the bathroom. Chi-Chi hovered by the bedroom door blushing. Bulma couldn't blame her for not wanting to see this. She'd wanted the first guy she saw naked to be her golden saviour, damn it!

Bulma dropped Goku beside the tub. "Alright, strip!" Bulma said. She started the bath and got everything she'd need while Goku took off his clothes. Just because she had to help the twerp didn't mean she was going to look any more than she had too. "What now?" Goku said. Bulma took a deep breath; she'd ignore the clothes left on the floor for now. Baby steps were needed for Goku. Bulma pointed to the bath. "Get in the tub." Bulma said. Once Goku jumped in she started scrubbing him. Goku pouted the entire time she was scrubbing him. "Alright, turn around. I need to do your back." Bulma said. Goku turned around without complaint. Bulma blinked, he still had that tail accessory on. "Idiot, did you really glue the accessory to your butt?" Bulma said. She gave the tail a tug. Goku whined as she pulled it. "Hey, that hurts!" Goku said. His tail slipped out of Bulma's hand and grabbed the scrubbing brush. "I get it already. I'll scrub my own back." Goku said. Bulma watched as he scrubbed his back with his tail. Bulma screamed; Chi-Chi stumbled into the bathroom. "Bulma what's-!" Chi-Chi said. She started to scream too when she saw Goku's naked back. Chi-Chi ran out of the bathroom, eyes covered and ears red.

After Goku's bath was done Bulma collapsed onto her bed, still shaking from the revelation. "You really have a tail!" Bulma said. Beside her, Chi-Chi was a shivering lump under the sheets. The poor girl had not been prepared to see a naked boy for the first time. "Oh right, you guys don't have them. All boys do." Goku said. He dried his hair with the towel Bulma had given him. Chi-Chi let out a muffled scream under the sheets. Bulma wondered if all boys really did have tails and it was hidden by a conspiracy. "Oh wait, Grandpa didn't have one either?" Goku said. Bulma leapt off the bed and pointed at him. "See! You're the weird one! You can't be full-Human right?" Bulma said. Her chest heaving as Goku looked thoughtful. She needed to breathe, compared to the other species that were citizens on Earth a tail should be nothing. He was probably part monkey spirit or something. "If Humans don't have tails I guess not?" Goku said. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, that sounds right. I'm not human, I'm a... What am I then?" Goku said. He ran his hands through his hair and grunted. "My head hurts – I'm a wildman... or was it vegetable?" Goku said. He turned to look at Bulma. "Don't look at me! I've never met anyone like you! Those sound like a pun not a species!" Bulma said. "I guess it doesn't matter what I am." Goku said. He shrugged and started getting dressed.

* * *

It had taken a lot of persuasion from Bulma, but Chi-Chi eventually came out from under the sheets. Someone would have to keep an eye on Goku while Bulma was taking a bath after all, lest the poor boy try sticking his finger in a powerpoint next. Chi-Chi was still bright red from the incident as she sat on the couch with Goku. She'd chosen to sit at the opposite end from Goku just in case she had a flashback and tried to lash out. She'd already injured him once already, she didn't want a repeat. "Hey Chi-Chi, how'd you get so strong?" Goku said. He kicked his feet against the couch. "My Father's been teaching me." Chi-Chi said. She puffed out her chest. "He was a pupil of Master Roshi just like your Grandpa. Didn't your Grandpa ever mention having a younger pupil?" Chi-Chi said. Father would be even more heartbroken if he found out his senior had forgotten him. "I dunno... Grandpa was a really weird guy." Goku said. He tilted his head to the side. "Like, he used to tell me about this giant man that had really bad eyesight. He'd trip over all kinds of things and spend ages putting them back together. That's weird, right?" Goku said. Chi-Chi hid her face in her hands "Oh Daddy, you big klutz... Goku that man's my Dad." Chi-Chi said. Goku choked on his own spit. "You're dad's a giant man?" Goku said. Chi-Chi nodded, keeping her face hidden. Goku kept quiet after that, giggling occasionally when something funny happened on the TV. Chi-Chi had to wonder why Gohan had never taken Goku outside. Dad had kept her close to home but he'd still taken her to nearby towns for shopping. For that matter what would Goku do now that Gohan was dead? Asides from the Turtle School, she'd heard that Gohan had isolated himself from society in order to train. As far as Chi-Chi knew he had no family or friends asides from Master Roshi and her Dad. Goku could obviously survive but he had no friends or family... Maybe he even had no members of his species who came to Earth like him? It wouldn't be the first time an alien found their way to Earth alone due to some mishap in space. "Hey Goku," Chi-Chi said. She scooted closer to Goku and looked him in the eyes; he blinked. "What Chi-Chi?" Goku said. "Goku why don't you come visit Master Roshi with me? I mean, after we get all the Dragonballs of course." Chi-Chi said. Goku started bouncing on the couch. "You mean that really strong guy that taught Grandpa?" Goku said. Chi-Chi giggled at his enthusiasm and decided to tell him more about their shared Master. Goku's eyes shined as she regaled him with the story of how Master Roshi put out Fire Mountain with the Kamehameha. "He said he'd train me if I came by. Since you learnt from one of his students too he should let you train as well." Chi-Chi said. "That sounds great!" Goku said. Hearing the hairdryer on Chi-Chi turned towards the bedroom. Bulma must be finished bathing. Goku didn't notice too busy giggling to himself about Master Roshi. Bulma stepped out of the bedroom in her pyjamas, still drying her hair. "Hey you guys ready for dinner?" Bulma said. "Food? I'm more than ready!" Goku said. His stomach rumbled; the volume surprising Chi-Chi. "Alright, hold your horses then." Bulma said. She put down the hairdryer and started to pull food out of the pantry. Chi-Chi guided Goku to the dinner table, not trusting him to not eat on Bulma's couch. He was frowning at the bread and salads that Bulma had placed down. "That's food?" Goku said. "Of course it's food Goku! Bulma's feeding us so you can't be rude." Chi-Chi said. She glared at him until he started to eat. Really, he was going to need her to watch out for him all the way to Master Roshi's wasn't he?

Dragonball count: 5


	6. Chapter 6

Pig in Ogre's Clothing

As Bulma parked the car, Chi-Chi looked around the silent village. They'd come in search of their sixth Dragonball only to find an empty village. "How weird, I can sense people but where are they?" Goku said. He leapt out of the car through an open window and wandered around. "You sense them too then?" Chi-Chi said. She got out of the car and climbed up onto a window sill. "I think I see someone hiding behind their couch!" Chi-Chi said. She was starting to get worried; why would these people hide? "That's weird. It doesn't change the fact the Dragonball is here." Bulma said. She pulled out the Dragon Radar and started walking. A heartbeat later, Bulma pointed over at a nearby house. "It's definitely in that house." Bulma said. Goku and Chi-Chi ran to the door of the house. "Hello? Can you come out?" Chi-Chi said. "Why aren't you answering us?" Goku said. He knocked on the door, no one responded. Bulma walked up behind them. "It looks like it's locked." Bulma said. "Then I'll open it!" Goku said. As Goku moved to punch the door, Chi-Chi kicked him in the shin. He really needed her watching him every second didn't he? "Goku you can't break into people's houses!" Chi-Chi said. Goku whined and clutched his shin. "Chi-Chi why do you always hit me?" Goku said. The door clicked as it was unlocked. An Old Woman peered out the crack. "You three... You aren't with Oolong are you?" The Old Woman said. The three companions turned to look at each other. "Who's Oolong?" Bulma said. The Old Woman sighed in relief. She stepped out of her house. "Everyone it's not Oolong!" The Old Woman said. The house doors began to open, villagers coming out to return to everyday activities. Chi-Chi was really concerned; Oolong must be scary to make them all hide. Bulma crossed her arms. "So who is this Oolong anyway?" Bulma said. "Oolong is a shapeshifter. He's been terrorising the village and taking our girls. He came here yesterday promising to take another today. I'm sorry, we thought you were him." The woman said. "Then why don't you beat him up?" Goku said. Chi-Chi face palmed; if Oolong could shape shift he must be a powerful and crafty foe. You couldn't just beat him up! "That's impossible, Oolong always transforms into huge and terrifying beasts." The Old Woman said. "Really? I want to fight him!" Goku said. He turned to look up at Bulma. "I guess we could help them." Bulma said. She pulled a Dragonball out. "Have any of you seen something like this?" Bulma said. The Old Woman's eyes widened at the sight of the ball. "Yes! I have one just like it!" The Old Woman said. She walked back into the house. The Old Woman came out with the Dragonball in hand. "Is this it? My grandmother picked it up as a girl." The Old Woman said. The Old Woman held it up for them to see. Bulma cheered at the sight of the Dragonball. "Yes, that's it! How about it? We'll get rid of Oolong and you'll give us the Dragonball." Bulma said. "Well I'm fine with the trade, but how will you get rid of Oolong?" The Old Woman said. "It won't be me. It'll be these two!" Bulma said. She puffed out her chest and pointed at Chi-Chi and Goku. Chi-Chi wrung her hands together. She was scared, but didn't want to admit it when Bulma was relying on her. "Chi-Chi can replace the girl Oolong was going to take. Then Goku will follow him straight to the girls and kick him to the curb." Bulma said. Goku grinned at Bulma. "I'll beat him good!" Goku said. "You would send such young children to Oolong?" A Villager said. Bulma tutted and wagged a finger. "These aren't just any kids, they were taught by Master Roshi's top pupils." Bulma said. Chi-Chi flushed as the villagers turned to her and Goku in awe. Now she couldn't speak up at all, she couldn't stain the Turtle School's reputation here. "I'll do my best!" Chi-Chi said. The father of the girl being targeted left to find a set of her clothes for Chi-Chi to change into. She got changed in the Old Woman's house, trying to keep her fear in check.

Now dressed, Chi-Chi was left waiting in the middle of the village square. "Hey! That bastard Oolong is here!" Another Villager said. Chi-Chi gulped as Bulma ran inside the Old Woman's house. Chi-Chi wished she hadn't broken her blade on Goku's head! Everyone else hid as Oolong's footfalls came closer. Chi-Chi tried not to think about how big he must be to make those noises. "What's this, my cute little bride is out all alone? I'm glad to see you were waiting for me patiently my darling." Oolong said. Chi-Chi flinched and looked up at Oolong. He was an oni... with a pig's snout and a comb over? "Oh my, on closer inspection you're not her. I didn't realise the village had hidden such a beauty." Oolong said. The tension in Chi-Chi's shoulders eased. He wasn't even as tall as Father! She could do this. "N-nice to meet you..." Chi-Chi said. Her eye twitching when Oolong shoved a large bouquet into her face. "Some pretty flowers for an even prettier girl." Oolong said. He took a look at Chi-Chi's face and started to sweat. "Now don't be mad. I'm actually a really nice guy you know. I know! You'd prefer something a little less scary right?" Oolong said. He vanished in a puff of smoke. A gentleman with a cane and top hat appeared; he bowed to Chi-Chi. "How about this, my lady?" Oolong said. Chi-Chi's lips twitched but she held her tongue. Inside the house she could hear Bulma scoff at Oolong. "My Golden Saviour was way more handsome than that!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi forced herself to smile. If she ever met this Golden Saviour, she was going to have to see that man was worth all the hype Bulma showered on him. Out of the corner of her eye Chi-Chi spotted Goku slipping behind a tree. She turned bright red as he started to pee. This was not the plan at all! Oolong turned to see what had caught Chi-Chi's attention. "What's this? Who dares show himself so shamelessly in front of my new bride?" Oolong said. Oolong vanished in a puff of smoke. A robot with a bowl and chopsticks emerged. "I'll crush you if you don't leave my sight!" Oolong said. Goku pulled up his pants and smiled at Oolong. "Really? That sounds like fun!" Goku said. Oolong began to sweat. "I mean-Wife, come with me! I will take you back to where it's safe with the others!" Oolong said. He grabbed Chi-Chi with his chopsticks. She wondered if she'd heard right. He wanted to take her into a polygamist marriage? "I don't want a cheater for a husband!" Chi-Chi said. She flexed her arms forcing Oolong's chopsticks apart. Oolong cried out and fell on his butt. Chi-Chi fell towards Oolong as he tried to scoot away. "Go to hell you pig of a man!" Chi-Chi said. She punched Oolong in between the eyes. He bounced across the village and landed in a heap. Chi-Chi ran after him, sliding to a stop in front of him with her fists raised when Oolong's body disappeared in another puff of smoke. When it cleared there was a young pig where Oolong had been; Chi-Chi gaped and pointed at Oolong with a shaking finger. "H-he was a pig all along?" Chi-Chi said. "Oh man, that wasn't fun at all. Pigs are for eating not fighting." Goku said. Oolong glared up at Goku, tears running down his face as he clutched his head with his hands. "Well I'm sorry for being a pig!" Oolong said. Bulma came running out of the house. "Great job team!" Bulma said. The villagers started emerging from their homes, looking at Oolong in surprise. "But what will happen to our girls?" The Old Woman said. "Easy!" Bulma said. She pulled out some rope and tied Oolong up. "We'll have him lead us too them on pain of beating!" Bulma said. Oolong hesitated but nodded.

Oolong led the procession of villagers towards his home. "Don't try and turn into a bug to escape. I'll squash you good." Goku said. He was the one who had a hold of the other end of Oolong's rope. (It was given to Goku after Oolong cried when Bulma tried to give it too Chi-Chi.) Oolong started to sweat but didn't answer. Not far from the village Oolong stopped at a gaudy mansion. Chi-Chi stared up at it wondering where he got the money... and how the villagers hadn't noticed his mansion. "Man you're conceited to build this." Bulma said. Chi-Chi had to agree upon seeing his name written in huge letters. Really, how did the villagers not notice this place when it had his name written for the world to see? "It's all thanks to the money I collected." Oolong said. Chi-Chi had the feeling that meant money he stole. She glared at Oolong; he shied away from her. Chi-Chi crossed her arms and followed the villagers into the mansion. The villagers cheered at the sight of the missing girls. Their worries turned out to be for naught, their girls were fine... but they were spoiled horribly. Chi-Chi supposed that explained why they hadn't called or walked back home once they found out the truth of Oolong. "I wanted an obedient girl but these ones are costing me a fortune... Please take them back." Oolong said. He was looking at the ground shamefaced. Chi-Chi snorted; if he was sincere he wouldn't have kept on stealing girls when he couldn't afford the ones he had. As the villagers cajoled their girls into returning home the Old Woman walked up to them, holding out her Dragonball. "Well, it certainly didn't happen as I thought but I'm a woman of my word." The Old Woman said. She handed the Dragonball to Bulma. "It's all yours now. I hope your travel goes smoothly." The Old Woman said. Bulma cooed at the Dragonball before storing it in her bag. "It was our pleasure." Bulma said. The Old Woman turned to look at Oolong. "Now, whatever are we going to do about you?" The Old Woman said. Bulma grinned and put her hand on Oolong's shoulder. "Don't worry about Oolong. We'll take him with us." Bulma said. Chi-Chi hid her face in her hands as Oolong complained. Sometimes she really didn't understand Bulma. But invited or not, if Oolong tried anything they'd be eating pork for dinner. Chi-Chi was not going to let a pig take advantage of her!

Dragonball count: 6


	7. Chapter 7

Yamcha's Stolen Opportunity

A capsule boat made its way downstream, deeper into the continent. Bulma grinned, enjoying the feel of her hair flying with the wind. "Now there's only one Dragonball left! We've gathered them way faster than I expected!" Bulma said. Her voice was straining to be heard over the boats engine. "Well that's great and all... But why are we bringing him along?" Goku said. He still had hold of Oolong's rope. Oolong glared at him. "That's what I want to know!" Oolong said. Bulma looked back at the two boys, both looking disgruntled. She ignored Chi-Chi's sigh. "His transformation ability is really something! It seemed like it would be useful for our journey!" Bulma said. Oolong stood up and grabbed the back of Bulma's seat, his rope taunt. "I don't want to go! Journey's are a pain in the ass!" Oolong said. Bulma turned to face forwards again. "That's too bad... It's really hot tonight. Maybe I'll sleep in my underwear?" Bulma said. "W-well maybe it's good to go on vacation every once and awhile." Oolong said. Bulma's lips twisted upwards as Chi-Chi leaned over the back of her seat to glare at Oolong. The pig squeaked and became quiet. They continued making their way further up the river. "How much farther do we need to go anyway?" Goku said. Bulma sighed. "Chi-Chi, check the map for me?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi pulled out the map from Bulma's bag. "We're not that far from Fire Mountain, it should be to the North now." Chi-Chi said. Oolong gasped. "We're going to Fire Mountain?" Oolong said. Bulma turned her head again to see him trembling. "Nah, we're heading into the desert after this." Bulma said. She turned to Chi-Chi. "You're dad still won't be done with his renovations. We'll stay out from under his feet, right Chi-Chi?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, I miss Father but I shouldn't get in his way." Chi-Chi said. "Father-You can't mean the Ox-King?" Oolong said. Chi-Chi stood up in her seat, cape and hair billowing in the wind. "Why wouldn't I? I am Chi-Chi, Princess of Fire Mountain!" Chi-Chi said. "O-of course!" Oolong said. Bulma grinned, knowing the pig had to be working his way deeper into the seat. Maybe she wouldn't have to reveal her trump card to keep him in line after all. Bulma brought the boat up to the riverbank. They were nearing the end of the boat's fuel so it was time to switch 'd go by land and cut through the desert to get to the final Dragonball. "Goku tie up the boat for me will you?" Bulma said. Goku let out a whoop as he leapt of the boat, one end of a rope in hand. "Goku you need to tie the rope to the boat first!" Chi-Chi said. She scrambled to grab the rope's end and tie it to the boat. "Sorry Chi-Chi!" Goku said. He tied the rope around a nearby tree. "Good work Goku!" Bulma said. She was glad Chi-Chi was keeping an eye on the lovable idiot; they'd have lost the boat without her. Bulma hopped to shore, riffling through her pockets. Bulma froze; her capsules weren't in her pockets. "Crap... My Capsule Case is gone." Bulma said. "It's okay Bulma!" Chi-Chi said. She ran up to Bulma holding up the case. "You left it on the boat so I picked it up." Chi-Chi said. Bulma took the case, patting herself on the back for bringing Chi-Chi. "Thanks Chi-Chi!" Bulma said. She put the boat into the capsule and into the case. She brought out a car. "Hop in guys! We're crossing the desert from here!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi, Goku and Oolong scrambled into the car; Bulma climbed into the driver's seat. They'd have the final Dragonball in no time!

* * *

The sun was already high when the group began their drive across the desert. Chi-Chi was glad for the car's air conditioning. The barren land was naught but cracked earth and stone outcroppings. Only a few hardy plants survived the heat. Chi-Chi had counted eight species so far. "Oh man, we've got to pull over!" Bulma said. She brought the car into a sliding stop. "Chi-Chi, you can't let Oolong out of your sight!" Bulma said. She threw herself out of the car and vanished behind a rock outcropping. "Guess she needed to go to the bathroom." Goku said. Chi-Chi hissed at him. "Goku, you can't point stuff like that out!" Chi-Chi said. Goku pouted when he saw Chi-Chi glaring at him. "Sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said. "It's dangerous to be all alone out there, I should go-" Oolong said. He wilted when Chi-Chi turned her glare to him instead. She wasn't going to let his perversion stand! Chi-Chi heard the a jet-powered vehicle approaching. "Hey, what's that?" Oolong said. He was pointing to a rapidly approaching object. A man pulled over his jet scooter in front of their car as Chi-Chi and Goku stepped out of it. Oolong cowered inside the car. "Yo," The man said. He stepped off his scooter. "Who are you?" Goku said. Chi-Chi took the chance to shake out her stiff muscles from the long ride. This man was really shady, like all the treasure hunter's her father dealt with. "I'm the ruler of this area, Yamcha." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi noticed he wasn't alone; a cat was floating behind him. "And I'm Puar!" Puar said. Puar had paws on her hips and grinned. Chi-Chi blinked, she'd never met a talking cat before. It was kind of cute. "I'd hate to hurt you kids, so hand over your money and capsules." Yamcha said. Oolong gasped while pointing at the cat "P-Puar! You're that cry baby!" Oolong said. "Is this guy an acquaintance of yours Puar?" Yamcha said. "Yeah, Oolong used to bully me at Transformation Preschool!" Puar said. She clenched her paws. "He was a huge pervert who stole the female teachers' underwear and was thrown out!" Puar said. Chi-Chi glared at Oolong. "So there really is no end to your perversion?" Chi-Chi said. She cracked her knuckles. Oolong cowered behind Goku. "So he hasn't changed then?" Goku said. "Puar you little snitch!" Oolong said. "Never mind, it doesn't change the fact you'll be handing your valuables to me." Yamcha said. As he drew his sword Oolong stepped out from behind Goku. "Hold it! We'll gladly give you our stuff... But only if you can beat these kids!" Oolong said. Yamcha threw his head back and laughed. "It seems you really want to visit heaven." Yamcha said. He drew his sword and approached Goku. "Yamcha take that bastard out!" Puar said. "It's all on you guys!" Oolong said. Goku grinned at Yamcha. "You want to fight? Great, I didn't get to fight last time." Goku said. He fell into his stance as Yamcha approached. Yamcha swung his sword at Goku. Goku leapt over the blade; he flipped in the air while bringing out the Power Pole. Goku swung the pole at Yamcha's head; he blocked with the sword. Yamcha backed away, watching Goku's every move. Goku pointed the end of his pole at Yamcha. "Power Pole extend!" Goku said. The pole stretched out, slamming into Yamcha's stomach. He fell to one knee, breathing heavily. "Damn it. Where did you get the Power Pole? It's supposed to belong to Son Gohan, the legendary martial artist!" Yamcha said. He got to his feet while holding his stomach. "Grandpa gave it to me before he died." Goku said. He planted the pole in the dirt, standing tall. "To think Gohan had a grandson. I should never have held back because you were a child." Yamcha said. Yamcha threw his sword to the ground. He slid into a stance; Chi-Chi noticed he was resting too much of his weight on his left foot. "To think I would be forced to use this... Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said. He charged at Goku, his footfalls sounding similar to an actual wolf's. Goku blocked a kick from Yamcha, bracing his feet against the ground. Yamcha bounced back and started barraging him with palm thrusts. Goku parried and blocked each thrust, stepping back slowly. Goku's tail whipped out, grabbed Yamcha by the leg and pulled. He fell to the ground and rolled away from Goku. "Impossible! You blocked my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said. Goku grinned at Yamcha as he got back up. "That was fun! What else can you do? Or is it my turn?" Goku said. Yamcha trembled, looking at Goku with wide eyes. Chi-Chi face palmed. "There aren't any turns in fighting Goku..." Chi-Chi said.

Yamcha's head swivelled over to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi squeaked as Yamcha ran over to her, pulling her into a headlock. "I've got you now! Hand over the goods or the girl dies!" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi started to sniffle. She'd always hated it when men grabbed her to threaten Father. It was always so scary being pressed up against strange people! "Hey Chi-Chi, show him just what the Ox-King's daughter is made of!" Oolong said. He shook his fist at her from behind the car door. Chi-Chi stiffened, Oolong had a point. She took a deep breath. "The Ox-King has a daughter? Don't even think about-!" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi headbutted him, cutting him off. As Yamcha stumbled his hold weakened. Chi-Chi used his chest as a springboard; landing on the ground she turned on her heel. Chi-Chi leapt at Yamcha with a flying kick chambered. Her foot slammed into his face at full speed. Yamcha was sent flying into a rock, a tooth knocked out. Puar cried as she flew over to him. "Yamcha, please be okay!" Puar said. Chi-Chi flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't underestimate me!" Chi-Chi said. Yamcha pushed himself up out of the rubble, only to collapse onto the ground. "S-she's so strong... She must really be the Ox-King's daughter." Yamcha said. Puar knelt beside Yamcha, trying to help him up. Chi-Chi doubted he would be able to move. Yamcha was covered in bruises and cuts. Never mind the fact she'd broken his nose and knocked out a tooth or that his wrist was bent the wrong way. "That's right, don't underestimate the Turtle School!" Chi-Chi said. Goku hummed, his hands linked behind his head. "Wow Chi-Chi, you seem stronger every time I see you fight." Goku said. Chi-Chi blushed; how could she admit she'd been too scared to go 100% before? Bulma walked out from behind the closest rock outcropping. "Seriously guys, what's with the racket?" Bulma said. Yamcha looked up, freezing when he saw Bulma. He turned red and ran towards his scooter while breathing heavily. "Puar let's retreat!" Yamcha said. "Y-yes sir!" Puar said. Bulma crossed her arms as they watched Yamcha leave, struggling to stay on his scooter. "Who was that?" Bulma said. "Trouble, that's what! We need to leave this desert before more bandits show up!" Oolong said. "I guess so. That guy was only a nine at best." Bulma said. She turned red, cupping her cheeks. "Unlike my Golden Saviour, he's a twelve!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi sweat dropped. She really doubted this boy was all that now. Bulma was completely smitten so her judgement was skewed. The three of them got back into the car. "Hey Bulma, is this Golden Saviour strong?" Goku said. He leaned against the back of Bulma's seat. "Of course he is!" Bulma said. Her hand letting go of the steering wheel to push Goku off her seat's back. "He flies through the sky; wreathed in golden light." Bulma said. She sighed, face turning even redder. The rest of them screamed as the car started veering off course. Bulma ignored them, giggling about her saviour. They were saved by Oolong lurching forwards to take the wheel. Chi-Chi had half a mind to hate the guy on principle now. He turned Bulma into a gibbering idiot!

Dragonball count: 6


	8. Chapter 8

Carrot Troubles

As the group continued their journey for the Dragonballs they made their way through a forest of mushrooms. Bulma reclined in the passenger seat as Oolong drove the car down the brick path. She was glad she'd brought the pig along, if only to have someone else drive for a change. Chi-Chi had refused to learn because she was a young lady. It was completely bullshit from Bulma's perspective, but she'd have to take time warming Chi-Chi to driving. Giving Goku the car would be madness, the boy had no sense. Just because Bulma could afford to replace her car didn't mean she wanted too. "This place is really weird." Goku said. He was in the back seat his head sticking out the window, looking up at the giant mushrooms as they passed. "Come to think of it, is there a town around her?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi pulled the map open in the back seat. "There's a town up ahead." Chi-Chi said. Oolong sighed, looking down at the Fuel Gauge. "It's about time too. We're almost out of petrol." Oolong said. "I can see it!" Goku said. Ahead of them was a clearing in the mushrooms, buildings dotting the area. "Great, bring us in Oolong!" Bulma said. Oolong grumbled, but drove the car up to the first petrol station he found. "Oolong, stick with the car and get it filled up I'm going to stock up on the essentials." Bulma said. She stepped out of the car, closing the door before he could reply. "What are essentials?" Goku said. Bulma laughed, shaking her head as she walked away. Explaining would keep Chi-Chi and Oolong busy until she got back. "I wonder where the grocery store is." Bulma said. Looking around she spotted one near the Capsule Store. Bulma made her way inside, mentally preparing herself for a huge shop. Feeding four mouths wasn't easy, not when one had Goku's appetite. Mercifully, the shop was perfectly okay with her using a capsule to store everything. The only problem was the fact even with them she still needed to carry a few items, which earned her a few odd looks. Bulma couldn't imagine managing this without capsules; she'd have to remember to thank her dad for inventing them! Bulma made her way back to the car, people rushing into hiding places around her. She wondered why everyone was so nervous. Women and children were running inside, closing doors and windows. They were even leaving things behind in their rush. Bulma grabbed the arm of a man as he tried to run passed her. "Excuse me? What's going on?" Bulma said. The man gaped at her. "You mean you haven't heard about the Rabbit Gang?" The Man said. He shook free of Bulma's grip and ran into the house. "That... is not a good sign." Bulma said. But she wasn't too worried. Goku and Chi-Chi were tougher than any regular human and Oolong could scare them off with a transformation. Even she was carrying a pistol, hidden in her jacket, just in case. Besides, who would be scared of Rabbits? Unless it was the Red Ribbon Army or someone equally infamous, Bulma felt they had things covered.

* * *

Chi-Chi was leaning against the side of the car. Explaining essentials to Goku had been tiring. You'd think he'd have a clue considering he'd been taking care of himself for so long! Oblivious to Chi-Chi's frustration Goku was doing push-ups; he took every opportunity to do them ever since she'd shown him how. Oolong had retreated back into the car the moment it was fuelled and paid for. Chi-Chi spotted Bulma returning from shopping, bags under her arms despite Chi-Chi knowing the sheer number of capsules she owned. "Welcome back Bulma!" Chi-Chi said. She ran over to her friend to help her load the groceries into the car. Bulma accepted her help with a smile. "Thanks Chi-Chi. You guys haven't had any trouble while I was gone?" Bulma said. Oolong leaned out of the car window, narrowing her eyes at Bulma. "You were expecting trouble?" Oolong said. Bulma shrugged. "I heard something about a gang around here, that's all." Bulma said. "Then we're leaving!" Oolong said. He turned the engine on. Goku pouted as Chi-Chi ushered him into the car. "Why do we have to leave?" Goku said. Chi-Chi sighed, opening her mouth to explain when a man screamed. Down the road two men wearing rabbit ears were harassing a villager. One was a short Caucasian man (Scoundrel 1) holding the villager by the collar. The other, a well-built black man (Scoundrel 2), knocked over his wares. "These apples are terrible!" Scoundrel 2 said. "What's the matter, something to say?" Scoundrel 1 said. The villager shook his head, sweat pouring down his face. "That must be the Rabbit Gang. They made the name more literal than I expected." Bulma said. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Why would these people make us leave? They're just dressed funny." Goku said. Chi-Chi chewed her lip as the men started picking on a mother and child. Should she stop this? She was a proud member of the Turtle School... "Wow, they're really horrible." Oolong said. He was leaning out of the car again, fear apparently forgotten. The two men turned to look at their group. "Well, look what we have here! This girl is really beautiful." Scoundrel 2 said. The two men walked over to them. "You're right. She's even prettier up close. The little girl isn't bad either." Scoundrel 1 said. He leaned against the car beside Goku as he leered at Chi-Chi. "Sorry, but I'm a guy." Goku said. The two men's jaws dropped. The tension in Chi-Chi's shoulders eased. At least Goku had managed to distract them; she really didn't like how they'd looked at her. "I didn't mean you!" Scoundrel 1 said. "You little punk, how dare you mess with the Rabbit Gang?" Scoundrel 2 said. Chi-Chi shrieked as he pulled a gun on Goku. "Goku don't just stare at him! He'll kill you!" Chi-Chi said. Goku tilted his head to the side. "That's not nice. Guess I should beat them up then?" Goku said. "Are you crazy boy? We have guns, you've got a stick!" The white man said. "That's okay." Goku said. He jumped up, punching the white man in the face. As the man fell, Goku's tail snapped out, knocking the gun from the black man's hand. Goku spun in the air and kicked the black man in the face. The two slammed into the pavement as Goku landed on the balls of his feet. "See? I didn't have any trouble." Goku said.

Bulma took one look at the collapsed men and climbed into the car. Chi-Chi waited as Goku turned around. She shouldn't be surprised that he was fine but... Father had always called her a coward. The longer she stayed outside, the more Chi-Chi agreed with him. She needed to be brave like Goku! "It's nice to get my turn to fight every so often." Goku said. Chi-Chi flushed; it was true she had done more than her share of the fighting. "Goku, I'm sorry." Chi-Chi said. He grinned at her, linking his hands behind his head. "Don't worry Chi-Chi. It's fun seeing you getting stronger too. I don't want to fight you again until I'm ready." Goku said. "That's nice and all, but let's move out." Bulma said. "Y-you won't get away!" Scoundrel 1 said. He struggled to push himself up. "We already called our boss. You're in for it now!" Scoundrel 2 said. Chi-Chi noticed he had a radio in his hand. The villagers started screaming, the few remaining on the street vanishing. Chi-Chi had a bad feeling about this boss. "Who's your boss?" Chi-Chi said. She shuffled her feet to get more stable footing. The minions were weak, so the boss had to be tough to keep the village in fear right? "It's all over for you now! You're going to be turned to carrots and eaten!" Scoundrel 2 said. Scoundrel 1 started giggling. Chi-Chi's stomach churned, they were going to be eaten? "This sounds really dangerous! Let's scram!" Oolong said. Goku turned to Oolong. "Why? I want to find out what they mean." Goku said. "Boss! We're over here!" Scoundrel 1 said. The group turned to see a rabbit-shaped car pull up. Chi-Chi goggled as a rabbit-man – dressed in a formal outfit – stepped out. Rabbit Gang really was such a literal name! The two henchmen ran up to the rabbit. "Boss!" The Scoundrels said. "Will you stop shouting in such a pathetic voice? Where are the ones who went against the Rabbit Gang?" Boss Rabbit said. His minions pointed at Goku. "You got beat up by a child that's just sad." Boss Rabbit said. He sighed, putting his hands behind his back. Both minions bowed their heads. "W-we are truly ashamed sir." Scoundrel 1 said. "So that's their boss?" Bulma said. She covered her mouth but a laugh slipped out. "He looks super weak. I'm sorry I acted scared." Oolong said. Chi-Chi wished they'd be quiet. Boss Rabbit felt dangerous. Boss Rabbit jumped, flipping in the air until he landed in front of the group. Bulma and Oolong let out yelps. "Let's shake hands." Boss Rabbit said. A chill run up Chi-Chi's spine as Bulma blinked at the hand. "Bulma don't touch-!" Chi-Chi said. "Who'd want to shake hands with you?" Bulma said. She slapped his hand away. "But you did touch me." Boss Rabbit said. He laughed as he stared up at Bulma. Bulma vanished in a puff of smoke. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as a carrot fell into Boss Rabbit's hands. "He turned Bulma into a carrot!" Goku said. He and Oolong were waving their arms, freaking out. Her breathing was becoming shallower with every breath. When had her heartbeat beat gotten so loud? Goku fell into his fighting stance, glaring up at Boss Rabbit. "You monster!" Goku said. "Are you planning to attack me? But if you touch me you'll become a carrot too!" Boss Rabbit said. He tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe you're friend here will snap in two during the scuffle? You don't want that do you?" Boss Rabbit said. Goku growled at him, fingering his Power Pole. "You... You hurt Bulma..." Chi-Chi said. Her fear was forgotten. This rabbit-no this freak! He'd just hurt Bulma, her first and only female friend. Chi-Chi was going to break him. "I'll kill you!" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi's aura burst out, making her hair dance in self-created wind. Chi-Chi tackled Boss Rabbit's torso, knocking Bulma's carrot out of his hands. Goku leapt to catch the carrot. He cradled it in his hands as Chi-Chi slammed her fists repeatedly into Boss Rabbit's ribs. The ribs cracked with each impact; Boss Rabbit was sent bouncing across the pavement. As Chi-Chi charged after him he leapt into the air. Chi-Chi brought her fingers to her forehead, channelling Ki into the small stone in her helmet. She roared as a laser fired from her helmet. Boss Rabbit spun in the air to dodge, but the larger than normal laser still clipped his side. He fell to the ground in a heap, blood seeping from his wound. Chi-Chi continued running towards him, planning to crush his skull under her boot. Boss Rabbit looked up as Chi-Chi approached. He held up a hand to her. "Wait! You don't want me dead! I'll turn the girl back!" Boss Rabbit said. Chi-Chi skidded to a stop. She looked down her nose at Boss Rabbit. "I'll kill you if you're lying." Chi-Chi said. Boss Rabbit started to sweat. "I wouldn't lie to you!" Boss Rabbit said. He clapped his hands together. The carrot vanished in a puff of smoke. Goku dropped Bulma when she returned to normal size. Bulma blinked, patting herself down. "What just happened?" Bulma said. "Chi-Chi beat the boss up good!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi took deep breaths as Goku and Oolong set about tying up the Rabbit Gang. She had to calm down, Bulma was fine now. Goku dragged the three rabbits behind him and dumped them beside the car. All around them the villagers started making their way out of their homes. "The Rabbit Gang's been defeat?" A Villager said. He trembled as he looked at the three criminals. "Yes. I suppose we better put them out of their misery now." Chi-Chi said. Seeing the villagers cringe, she shook herself. "I mean-It would be best if you called the Police." She said. She'd forgotten people normally call the Police. Father always killed criminals himself, but he was a King and these people were not. It didn't take long for a District Police Officer to arrive. He stuffed the three Rabbit Gang members into his patrol car, careful not to touch Boss Rabbit. "Thank you so much! These three have been terrorising our district for over a year." The Officer said. He shook Goku and Chi-Chi's hands. "It's not much, but the bounty for them is all yours." The Officer said. He pulled out two large wads of Zenni and held them out for them. "But... I don't need mo-!" Goku said. He cringed as Chi-Chi stepped on his toes. "Thank you very much Officer." Chi-Chi said. She accepted the Zenni with a bow. After a moment of grinding her foot into his toes Goku mimicked her. This was prefect; Chi-Chi would get him saving for his future now. Goku may not ever be bright enough for higher education but someone with his eating habits should start saving early.

Dragonball count: 6


	9. Chapter 9

Pilaf the Terrible

The group was closing in on the One Star Dragonball. The mushroom forest was thinning out, replaced by sand dunes, as they made their way down the dirt road. "We really are close." Bulma said. She was sitting in the passenger seat with the Dragon Radar in hand. Goku was in the back leaning against the car door, cheek resting in his hand. "Bulma, didn't you say Oolong would be useful. All he's doing is driving the car." Goku said. A bead of sweat dripped down Oolong's face. "Give me a break. It's not like I wanted to come in the first place!" Oolong said. "That doesn't mean you're not useless though." Chi-Chi said. Oolong grimaced. "By the way Bulma, I've been meaning to ask... What's your wish going to be anyway?" Oolong said. Bulma cupped her cheeks; she just knew her face must be bright red. "Haven't I told you? I'm going to make the most wonderful man I've ever met my boyfriend!" Bulma said. Remembering her Golden Saviour Bulma squealed. "What? We've been risking our lives to get you a boyfriend? There isn't a man alive worth that much effort!" Oolong said. Bulma pouted; Goku and Chi-Chi were nodding in agreement. "He's worth every bit of effort. You'll get it when you meet him!" Bulma said. She crossed her arms and turned away. She'd show them all once the Dragon granted her wish! "Don't ignore me Bulma! You should use the wish for something cooler!" Oolong said. The car swerved as he let go of the steering wheel to hit Bulma in the arm. "You don't get to criticise me when you haven't done anything useful!" Bulma said. She grabbed hold of the car door, trying to ignore the car's swerving. An explosion rocked the car sending Bulma, still holding the door, flying. She rolled across the ground, bits debris pelting her. Bulma groaned; she ached all over. "Wh-what happened?" Oolong said. He was lying face up not far from Bulma. "That was a surprise." Goku said. Bulma had to envy his durability as he stood up without any sign of injury. "G-giant robot!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma turned to see Chi-Chi pointing up at a Mecha Suit. One arm a clamp, the other a still smoking cannon. Bulma scooted back, she recognised that model. It was not to be trifled with... Actually, could Chi-Chi's laser penetrate the armour plating? The mecha leapt over them, searching the remains of the car. Everyone watched as it rifled through the wreckage and pulled out a briefcase. It opened the case, revealing the Dragonballs. "Found them!" A voice said, echoing through the mecha's speakers. "Sorry, we're taking the Dragonballs." The voice said. The mecha shut the case and flew into sky. Bulma gaped as she watched the smoke trail it left behind vanish. Why hadn't she packed a plane, poor reliability or not? They'd never catch up to that thing! "What a strange person." Goku said. "That... Wasn't a person Goku. It was a machine." Chi-Chi said. Bulma screamed and threw herself to the ground. "This sucks! I was so close to my wish!" Bulma said. She kicked her feet and rolled around. "Bulma... You do still have the radar right?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma blinked, she sat back up. "Of course, we'll just use my spare car to follow them!" Bulma said. She pulled out a capsule and scrambled into the replacement car. "Hurry up! We need to get there before they make their wish!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Oolong hurried into the car. Bulma growled as Goku stood there looking at her. "But... Don't they need all seven? I still have Grandpa." Goku said. He held up the Four Star Dragonball for Bulma to see. Bulma blinked then began to cackle. "Those fools, with only six Dragonballs they won't be able to make a wish! We've got all the time in the world to sneak in and snatch the wish right out from under their noses!" Bulma said. "Bulma, you change pace way too quickly." Chi-Chi said. Bulma ignored her, turning the engine on. She was going to make those buffoons rue the day they stole from Bulma Briefs!

* * *

Ankle deep in sand, Chi-Chi stared up at the Palace the Dragon Radar led them too. "That's odd. I never heard about a Palace being here..." Chi-Chi said. She shaded her eyes with her hand, hoping to see a Kingdom Mark. But the Palace was bare, so whoever lived here was not an Official King. "I don't know how people miss this. It's pretty big." Bulma said. "Hey guys, the door is unlocked!" Goku said. He was standing in the opening, pointing at the door. "Excellent, let's steal back our Dragonballs!" Bulma said. She strode into the castle, head held high. Goku bounced in after her. Chi-Chi and Oolong shared a look before they followed her. They made their way inside; there wasn't a single light inside the corridors. Chi-Chi stepped lightly, sticking to the walls. A suspicious building like this had to be filled with traps. "What's that?" Oolong said. He was pointing at a glowing arrow on the floor. Chi-Chi and Bulma gathered around it. "It must lead somewhere." Bulma said. "But is it a guide or a trap?" Chi-Chi said. "There's another one over there!" Goku said. He was pointing at an arrow at an intersection in the corridor. "Let's check it out." Oolong said. The group made their way to the right, following the arrows through the corridors. Turning another corner they stared at the wall in front of them."It's a dead end." Goku said. Chi-Chi realised this had to be a trap. She had just turned back when a wall came from the ceiling blocking the way they came. "W-we're trapped!" Bulma said. She hid her face. "I can't believe we fell for such an obvious trap!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi was starting to feel claustrophobic stuck in this tiny space with so few people. Bulma and Oolong had retreated to separate corners to panic. "What's the big deal? Let's just punch our way out." Goku said. He punched the wall. It didn't even crack the stone. "Well that didn't work. Chi-Chi can you do it?" Goku said. Chi-Chi exhaled through her nose. Why did Goku seem so convinced she was stronger than him? But she didn't want to stay here any longer than she had too so... "I guess I can try." Chi-Chi said. She clenched her fists, focusing on her breathing. Once her breath evened out she punched the wall. It cracked, but didn't break. Chi-Chi recoiled, holding her hand. "Owie, that's not rock at all!" Chi-Chi said. Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes. "You did more damage than me though." Goku said. He grinned at Chi-Chi, his tail wagging.

"Hey, listen to me damn it!" A voice said. Everyone turned to look up at a screen that appeared on the wall. Chi-Chi blinked, was that a troll on the screen? He was dressed like a King, but she'd learnt every King's face and he wasn't one of them. "I am Emperor Pilaf!" Pilaf said. Chi-Chi frowned and pointed at him. "That's a lie! There isn't a single Emperor in Earth's 43 Sectors. You aren't even a real King are you?" Chi-Chi said. Pilaf spluttered, his face turning red. "You impudent brat! I am the most powerful and rich King, so I'm the Emperor!" Pilaf said. Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out, enjoying the fact it made the imposter recoil. She wasn't going to be scolded by fake royalty. "He must be the one who took the Dragonball!" Bulma said. She squared her shoulders, standing at full height as she looked down her nose at Pilaf. "You're nothing but a thief!" Bulma said. "Be quiet!" Pilaf said. He clenched his fists. "I know you have the Four Star Dragonball! Hand it over!" Pilaf said. Bulma crossed her arms. "Not a chance!" Bulma said. "Fine, refuse me. I'll have no choice but to do something perverted to you!" Pilaf said. Bulma gasped as a claw appeared from the ceiling. Chi-Chi brought her fingers to her forehead. As if she'd let her friend suffer a perverted fate! Chi-Chi shot her Ki from her helmet; the claw exploded, metal pieces falling to the ground. Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips and glared at Pilaf's image. He cowered, falling out of view when he fell on his butt. "I won't allow perversion!" Chi-Chi said. She puffed out her chest, knowing she'd shown him who the true royalty here is. Two minions came on screen helping Pilaf stand. "Emperor! Why don't we use the sleeping gas?" The Female Minion said. "T-that's an excellent idea!" Pilaf said. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Chi-Chi felt her confidence vanish, puffs of gas had started coming out from the vents. She shut her mouth. Her lungs burned as she tried to outlast the gas. All around her friends were falling asleep. When the air was clouded with gas completely she was forced to take a gasping breath. Chi-Chi's eyelids dropped as she slid down to the ground. Her head felt muggy and her breathing was heavy. Even as she saw the gas thin, revealing three pairs of feet, she couldn't bring herself to move. If only she had lasted a little longer! The feet shuffled around until they reached Goku. As they left, closing the door behind them, Chi-Chi fell unconscious knowing she'd ruined Bulma's last chance at getting her wish.

Dragonball count: 0


	10. Chapter 10

Golden Saviour

Bulma woke with a headache. She sat up while holding her head. "What just happened?" Bulma said. Around her, her friends started to stir. "That was a nice nap." Goku said. He sat up, yawning without covering his mouth. "Last thing I remember is them gassing us." Oolong said. He rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I-I'm sorry..." Chi-Chi said. Bulma crawled over to her young friend. Chi-Chi had tears running down her cheeks. "They took the Dragonballs. I-I couldn't stop them!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma hushed Chi-Chi, rubbing the girl's back. She wanted to kick and scream because the balls had been taken but Chi-Chi came first. The girl would be heartbroken if Bulma complained now. "Never mind that, the doors still shut! How are we supposed to get out?" Oolong said. "Well, we haven't tried kicking it yet." Goku said. He did a spinning kick at the wall. It didn't even scratch it. "Chi-Chi your punch worked better than mine. You try kicking it." Goku said. Chi-Chi shook her head and hid her face in her arms, her crying getting louder. "I can't do it... Dad gave me all that training and I'm still useless!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma's mind whirled as she continued to rub Chi-Chi's back. She didn't think the difference in force between a punch and kick would be enough to break down the wall. If Bulma had to guess, the wall was a synthesised metal. The only things she knew of that could possibly destroy a material with unknown durability had been Roshi's Kamehameha... or an industrial laser. Bulma blinked, realising they did have a laser on hand. "Chi-Chi, pull yourself together." Bulma said. She gripped Chi-Chi's shoulders. Chi-Chi looked up at Bulma, her eyes puffy and red. "Chi-Chi you're going to get us out of here. Use your laser to open a hole to the outside!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi's lips wobbled as Bulma pulled her to her feet. "You can do it Chi-Chi!" Goku said. His fists clenched together. Seeing Chi-Chi square her shoulders Bulma was glad for his help. "I-I can do this." Chi-Chi said. She walked over to the wall that should lead outside. "Whatever you're doing, I want to be on the other side of the room!" Oolong said. He scurried into the corner on the opposite side. Bulma grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him with her towards Oolong where it was safer. Chi-Chi's laser had a habit of getting explosively more powerful on occasion, better safe than sorry. Bulma crossed her fingers as Chi-Chi pointed to her forehead. If this didn't work Bulma's wish was gone! "Here we go!" Chi-Chi said. The laser fired, cutting a hole in the wall. With her eyebrows furrowed Chi-Chi kept the beam going, continuing until she had cut open a human sized hole. She started to sweat. "Just a bit more..." Chi-Chi said. Once the hole was complete Chi-Chi sagged as the laser dissipated. Bulma pumped her fist. "Good work Chi-Chi!" Bulma said. "Push that useless block out of the way so we can get out of here Goku!" Bulma said. "Sure!" Goku said. He grinned as he placed his hands in the middle of the hole and pushed. Centimetre by centimetre the section of the wall moved forward. Goku pushed the piece off the edge; it fell down to the ground below. "We're free?" Oolong said. He scrambled over to the opening. Bulma was a step behind him letting Chi-Chi lean on her. Chi-Chi's skin was now pale and clammy. Bulma had to admit, it made her feel a bit bad. She hadn't believed Chi-Chi when the girl told her the laser was made by amplifying her Ki with a stone. But Chi-Chi was too exhausted for it to be anything but her own power. Hopefully the fresh air would help her recover. "Hey, I see those bad guys!" Goku said. Bulma followed his finger. She paled seeing Pilaf and his minions laying out the Dragonballs. "They're going to make the wish! We have to hurry!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed and shook free of Bulma. "Let's run for it then." Chi-Chi said. She shimmied down the side of the Palace. Goku grinned and leapt down the without a care. "You're a real slave driver you know that?" Oolong said. He sighed and transformed into a bat. Oolong started flying towards Pilaf. Goku landed on the ground before Bulma had even made it down a single floor. He turned to look up at her. "Hurry up, don't wait for me!" Bulma said. Goku shoot off towards Pilaf, Chi-Chi following moments later when she reached the ground. Bulma made her way to the ground methodically and leapt down the moment she could get away with it. Her knees protesting as she landed in a crouch. She ignored the pain and ran after the others.

Goku was closing in on Pilaf and his gang, Chi-Chi not too far behind him. The dog turned his head and warned the others, making Pilaf stumble. "Y-you fools stop them!" Pilaf said. The dog minion pulled out a capsule, bringing out another mecha. The woman did the same, and both climbed into their machines. "Oh crap!" Bulma said. She scurried behind a mushroom, peeking out from behind it. She didn't need to look to know Oolong was flying in the opposite direction now. He landed behind her, clinging to her leg. Bulma couldn't blame him; those were top of the line models. Chi-Chi and Goku wouldn't be able to handle those! "Take this!" The dog said. One of the mecha's arms clipped Goku, sending him flying. Goku slammed into Chi-Chi, knocking them both over. "So now you see? This is what happens to those that oppose me!" Pilaf said. He tipped his head back laughing. "The wish is mine. I will rule the world!" Pilaf said. Goku tried to wiggle free, sagging when Chi-Chi stepped on his tail."Emperor, is it not time to call the Dragon?" The woman said. Pilaf stopped laughing. "O-of course!" Pilaf said. He turned back to the glowing balls and held his hands over them. "T-time to call the Dragon out... Come out Dra-!" Pilaf said. He stopped, blinking as the Dragonballs shot up into the air. "Sire its working! Your wish will come true!" The dog said. Pilaf looked up with wide eyes. "It's... not supposed to do that." Pilaf said. Bulma's eyes widened as she stared up at Dragonballs suspended in the air. A golden light descended from above. It streaked passed the Dragonballs and slammed into the ground. Pilaf was knocked backwards by the impact, rolling along the ground. "That's enough." Golden Saviour said. Bulma squealed as the dust cleared; his cape billowed behind him. He was wearing a purple skin tight suit with the Devil character emblazoned on his chest in red. "Y-you..! Who are you?" Pilaf said. Golden Saviour looked down at Pilaf as he tried to sit up, now covered in dust. "I'm nobody that matters to you. But I can't let you take that wish." Golden Saviour said. "S-sire, get behind us!" The woman said. Both Mecha's leapt at Golden Saviour. He sighed and held out his palm with a shout; the Mech's were blown away by an invisible force. Pilaf was sent rolling across the ground again, slamming face first into a boulder. None of Pilaf's group moved after that. Chi-Chi stared at him wide eyed. "I-is that Ki?" Chi-Chi said. Golden Saviour's eyes flickered over to Chi-Chi and Goku. It was brief, but Bulma thought he looked sad. That didn't make sense; Chi-Chi had said she didn't know anybody like him, never mind Goku actually knowing anyone. "It is." Golden Saviour said. Goku laughed with his tail wagging. "Wow, you're super strong aren't you?" Goku said. Golden Saviour's lips twitched but he ignored Goku. He started walking towards the castle. The Dragonballs circling in the air behind him. "Now then, I've knocked out their past selves. So they should come out now right?" Golden Saviour said. Bulma blinked as he walked passed her. She ran after him. Did this have something to do with the fight when they'd first met? "Wait- Their past selves? What do you mean?" Bulma said. Surely he couldn't be implying time travel? His eyes flickered to Bulma. "I meant exactly what I said. Those two-" He said, nodding his head back at the two mecha. "Came back in time. In the future they tried to steal my Dragonball. It didn't go well for them, so they tried to escape to the past instead." He said. Golden Saviour crossed his arms. "I'm not going to risk them popping out the moment the Dragon comes. Guess I'll have to make them come out." He said. His golden aura tripled in size. He raised a hand towards Pilaf's Palace; it started floating in the air. "Kami be damned..." Bulma said. She gasped as he made slashing gestures at the Palace with his other hand; with each slash another piece of the Palace was sheared off. When it was naught but tiny squares he lowered his hands. The remains of the Palace slowly fell to the ground. "Y-you destroyed it all..." Bulma said. Peripherally, she was aware of everyone gaping at the destroyed Palace along with her. Even Goku, now standing beside her, was wide-eyed. "He's really-really strong." Goku said. Bulma nodded; this was a whole other level from Roshi. This destruction was far more controlled, and he wasn't even sweating. Chi-Chi was shaking from head to toe. "H-he shouldn't be able to do that! E-e-earthlings aren't capable of such destruction!" Chi-Chi said. Oolong was the same; he let out a whining noise. "This was the one you wanted? Girl, you have problems." Oolong said. "Wanted what?" Golden Saviour said. He turned to look at them, head tilted to the side. Bulma turned bright red. He was cute damn it, but how could Oolong let that slip? Telling him she was going to bind him to her with magic would send him running! Golden Saviour's eyes narrowed, looking down at the ground. "They're here. It's about time." He said. The ground started shaking. Bulma and Oolong fell, while Chi-Chi and Goku barely managed to keep standing. A giant drill emerged from the ground strapped to an armoured vehicle. "H-how dare you destroy Emperor Pilaf's Castle!" A voice said, booming through the speakers. Bulma realised that voice sounded exactly like that dog minon's. "Wait-They really did travel through time?" Bulma said. She stared up at the vehicle, mouth wide open. "Don't worry about it; they'll be heading back soon." Golden Saviour said. As the vehicle drove towards them forward he jumped. He stuck the vehicle with an axe kick, making the drill and vehicle's hood crumple. Its momentum brought the vehicle to a halt. Golden Saviour dug his hands into the middle of the armoured vehicle. Metal screeched as he ripped it in two. As he flung the pieces away, two figures fell onto the ground. The two stumbled to their feet, revealing they looked just like the two unconscious in the mechas. The only difference was the streaks of grey in the woman's hair and the lack of a healthy sheen to the dog's fur. "We're not scared of you!" The woman said. She pulled out some capsules, two sub-machine guns replacing them. "We've spent years preparing to avenge Emperor Pilaf after what that monster did to him!" The woman said. Bulma growled; as if the world wouldn't a better place if Pilaf died? Despots with delusions of grandeur had no right to complain if they were done in. Bulma shook her fist at the future-minions. "Kick their butts, you can do it!" Bulma said. The woman fired at Golden Saviour; his hands turned into blurs. The guns clicked, out of ammo. He looked the woman in the eye while dropping the bullets to the ground. "You're wide open!" The dog said. He had snuck up behind Golden Saviour, a vibrating sword aimed for the neck. Golden Saviour blurred; the dog fell through an afterimage. "I'd admire your devotion if it wasn't so misguided." Golden Saviour said. He flicked the dog in the back of the head; the dog fell to the ground unconscious as Golden Saviour vanished. The woman scrambled to reload, her eyes darting around. Golden Saviour appeared behind of her as she turned around. He flicked her forehead and she crumpled to the ground.

Bulma swooned; her Golden Saviour was even more impressive when she got the chance to watch him fight. "You did it!" Bulma said. She ran over to him and hugged his arm. "I knew it! You're really amazing!" Bulma said. Golden Saviour grimaced. "It wasn't that great Bulma." He said. Bulma beamed, he knew her name already! The Dragonballs floated downward, still circling him. "If I'd acted faster they wouldn't have made it to the past. You nearly died because their bio-warriors started hunting down the Dragonballs here." He said. Goku looked up at Golden Saviour with shining eyes. "What's a bio-warrior? Can I fight one?" Goku said. Golden Saviour looked away. "You'll get to fight one in the future." Golden Saviour said. Bulma pouted; he obviously cared about her so why wasn't she the centre of his attention? She must be blind in the future if she hadn't snapped him up! "C-can you give us the Dragonballs?" Chi-Chi said. She chewed at her bottom lip. Bulma's eyes shined, she could still make this work. "If you do, I'd be ever so grateful!" Bulma said. She nuzzled his arm with her most bashful smile. He sighed and slipped free. "Please quit it Bulma. I'd like to be able to look you husband in the eye when I get back." Golden Saviour said. Bulma's hands shoot up to cover her mouth. "I-I'm married?" Bulma said. Golden Saviour rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, the wedding was just happened in my time. And before you ask, you met him after me, but you decided he was the one." He said. Bulma's mouth snapped shut. He really must know her, to predict what she was going to say. "Great, so she's going to marry a guy even worse than this one..." Oolong said. Golden Saviour's lips twitched; was he trying not to smirk? "Her husband is certainly... more than me in a lot of ways." He said. Bulma preened; if she couldn't have her Golden Saviour than at least her man was guaranteed to be of quality. Hopefully he'd look just as good in spandex too. "But enough talk about the future. I need to make sure everyone heads back to it before we affect the timeline further." Golden Saviour said. The Dragonballs dropped to the ground. He inclined his head at them; getting the message they all stepped back. Golden Saviour held his hands over the Dragonballs. "Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!" He said. The Dragonballs' glow became unbearably bright, lighting up their faces while the sky turned black. Lightning bolts burst forth from the Dragonballs into the sky, coiling around each other as it turned into the Dragon. "T-that's the Dragon?" Chi-Chi said. She grabbed hold of Goku, knees shaking as she looked up at Shenron. The Dragon's growls echoed as the light faded, light fading to reveal green scales and bottomless red eyes. "Come, tell me your wish. I will grant one wish you have..." Shenron said. He loomed over Golden Saviour. "I wish that all time travellers present today would return to their proper timeline with all the items they brought with them." Golden Saviour said. "It shall be done." Shenron said. His eyes glowed at the declaration; Bulma's skin prickled. She could swear she felt the air shivering. Golden Saviour turned to look at them with a smile. By Kami, that smile sent Bulma's heart a flutter. "This is goodbye for now." Golden Saviour said. Bulma's lips trembled. Even if he said she would find another love, she didn't want him to go. It was hard for her to focus on being sad with that smile though; it was similar to what Goku's could do now that she thought about it. "Bulma, try not to be too disappointed when you figure out who I am. I know you'll ask this in the future, but I wasn't trying to trick you." Golden Saviour said. Nearby the remains of armoured vehicle vanished. Bulma huffed, crossing her arms. "No promises. I won't be held responsible for what I do when we meet again." Bulma said. Golden Saviour laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yikes, I'll keep that in mind." Golden Saviour said. The woman and dog's older selves vanished. "See you later." Golden Saviour said. He waved to them and then Golden Saviour vanished too. Bulma looked down, wiping her eyes in an attempt prevent herself from crying. "Goodbye." Bulma said. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron said. The Eternal Dragon faded into nothingness, leaving the Dragonballs hovering in a ball of light. Bulma looked up, watching the balls scatter across the sky. How long would it take for those scattered tonight to reunite? "H-hey! The Dragonballs all flew away!" Goku said. His arms were flailing, even as Chi-Chi leant on him to keep standing. Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to fess up. "Of course they did. Once a wish is made they scatter across the globe and remain inactive for a year." Bulma said. Goku gaped at her. "B-but that means Grandpa is gone too!" Goku said. "That's just how it is kid. Otherwise people could reuse the Dragonballs constantly." Bulma said. Chi-Chi tightened her grip on Goku. "I'm sorry Goku. But you can always find your Grandpa in a year!" Chi-Chi said. Goku stopped flailing, looking Chi-Chi in the eye. "I... guess that's okay. I can wait." Goku said. Bulma supposed that summed up everything, she'd just have to wait too.


	11. Chapter 11

Moonlit Banquet

Chi-Chi clung to Goku, using him to hold her up since her knees wouldn't stop shaking. After she'd created that hole in the castle she'd had this feeling of bone-deep tiredness. She knew it must be the exhaustion Father warned her of when one used too much Ki. How Ki had that demon used to shred the entire Place in comparison? Just thinking about how powerful he must made Chi-Chi's hands shake. At least it was over now, the Dragonballs and that man were gone so they could leave before Pilaf woke up. "Bulma, can we go. I think I need to lie-" Chi-Chi said. Seeing Pilaf's minions get out of their mecha her breath caught. They shook Pilaf awake and helped him stand. "Will you stop coddling me?" Pilaf said. He turned to the group and pointed at them. "I want those intruders caught at once! We can still get our wish!" Pilaf said. He must not have realised the Dragonballs were gone. "Yes sir!" The two minions said. Bulma held up her hands as the two minions ran towards them. "Hey, the Dragon already granted a wish!" Bulma said. She and Oolong scrambled behind Goku and Chi-Chi. "So we're fighting now?" Goku said. Chi-Chi let go of Goku before he charged at the two. Chi-Chi sagged, resting her hands on her knees to stay upright. Goku should be fine against those guys..."We won't hold back just because you're a child." The woman said. She pulled out a pistol and fired at Goku. Goku giggled, dancing past the shots. "Really? You must be strong if you can afford to hold back." Goku said. He fell backward onto his tail, the dog's swipe at his torso missing him. Goku scissor kicked the dog in the face and flipped over. He landed on his feet and rolled out of the way of another shot. He came at the woman from the side. "Paper!" Goku said. His palm hit her in the side, sending her rolling across the ground. Goku dropped out his fighting stance, looking between the two. "Hey, this is too easy... You guys don't seem all that strong." Goku said. "Never mind how strong they are Goku! They're trying to hurt us!" Bulma said. She shook her fist at Goku from her hiding place behind a boulder. Oolong shouted in agreement beside her. "Goku, just knock them out already." Chi-Chi said. Goku shrugged. "If you say so Chi-Chi," Goku said.

"Hold it right there!" Pilaf said. Goku and Chi-Chi stiffened; Pilaf had snuck up behind them. He was pointing a pistol at Bulma's back. "Be good children and surrender, or the girl gets it." Pilaf said. Bulma was sweating bullets, her hands in the air. "What would she get?" Goku said. His head tilted to the side. Chi-Chi held her hands up, turning her head to tell Goku to do the same when the moon emerged from behind the clouds. "Oh man, the moon is out. Mister, you should put that away before the monster comes out." Goku said. "Do I look like a fool to you? There isn't any such thing as a Moon Monster!" Pilaf said. Goku frowned, his tail swishing back and forth. "But it's true. I've never seen it, but it killed my Grandpa." Goku said. He looked up at the moon and pointed. "It's the full moon; the monster always comes out on a full moon!" Goku said. "Goku... Just why does the monster come out?" Oolong said. He trembled as he looked at Goku. "I dunno. But Grandpa said I wasn't supposed to look at the moon or it would come after-!" Goku said. He stopped talking, his eyes turning red as he stared up at the moon. Chi-Chi backed away as Goku's body started trembling. She prayed to Kami that Goku was just trying to scare her. Pilaf's grip on his pistol was trembling too. "S-stop kidding around, I really will kill her...!" Pilaf said. Goku's body expanded in muscle mass and height by the second. Pilaf gasped, dropping his gun. Bulma was already running away. Chi-Chi started running too when Goku's face elongated, teeth growing into fangs. His body grew fur, covering him completely, as his clothes shredded from his increased size. He finally stopped growing once he reached the size the Palace had been. The Great Ape that had been Goku roared, waving its fists. It began stomping its feet, the shaking it's steps made causing Chi-Chi to stumble. Pilaf scrambled away from Goku. "We're leaving!" Pilaf said. His minions ran after him towards the ruined Palace. "I knew he wasn't human!" Bulma said. She squealed as she ran away from Goku, Oolong and Chi-Chi on her heels. The Great Ape picked up a boulder and threw it towards Pilaf's group. It missed, but the aftershocks made debris fall on the group. They were trapped underneath. Chi-Chi had half a mind to be worried if they were still alive, except was he turning this way?!

The Great Ape roared again as it shambled towards their group own group this time. "Guys, he's coming this way!" Oolong said. His tiny legs stumbling as he ran. Bulma screamed as the Great Ape lumbered towards them. Bulma tripped on a rock, falling face first. "This isn't right, I can't die here! Didn't he say we'd see each other again?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi stopped to help Bulma up. Bulma cringed as she tried to put weight on her ankle. Chi-Chi wanted to scream in frustration, it looked like Bulma had sprained it. She didn't think she could carry Bulma tired as she was. "Move or you're going to be trampled!" Oolong said. Chi-Chi looked up, the Great Ape's foot closing in on them, her breathing quickened. She screamed, closing her eyes. "Goku, you can't step on me!" Chi-Chi said. She didn't want to die! The Great Ape grumbled. Realising she hadn't been squished Chi-Chi opened an eye. She gaped as the Great Ape fell onto its bottom in front of her. It was staring her down as it loomed over her. "T-that's better." Chi-Chi said. Bulma clung to Chi-Chi, trembling uncontrollably. "I'll be damned, he still listens to you." Bulma said. A giggle escaped Chi-Chi. Oolong peeked out from behind a boulder at the Great Ape. "Think he'll turn back to normal if you order him too?" Oolong said. Tears leaked out of Chi-Chi's eyes. Did that mean listening to her was an instinct now? "G-Goku, why don't you see if the Palace has any food? You missed dinner." Chi-Chi said. She pointed at the Palace remains. The Great Ape roared and got back on its feet. It wandered over to the debris, tail wagging. Chi-Chi's legs gave out on her once the Great Ape settled down by the debris, digging for food. "I don't think I want to adventure anymore." Chi-Chi said. Bulma collapsed onto her back, staring up at the sky. "Me too... I'm heading back home and apologising to my parents." Bulma said. She turned her head to look up at Chi-Chi. "Are you still going to take Goku to Roshi after..." Bulma said. She trailed off and waved a hand over at the Great Ape. Chi-Chi sighed, looking up at the moon. "I guess so... I don't think I can leave him be. He should go back to normal once the moon disappears right?" Chi-Chi said. "Great. That means we're camping out with a monster for the night." Oolong said. He plopped down beside the two girls. "I don't care how much you threaten me. I'm not leaving civilisation ever again." Oolong said. Bulma snorted and rolled onto her side. Chi-Chi crossed her legs, settling in for some mediation. She wouldn't be able to sleep with Goku like this, but she supposed she could take the night to restore her Ki.


	12. Chapter 12

Separate Ways

Bulma opened her eyes and grimaced at the glare of the sun. She sat up and yawned. "About time you woke up. How could you sleep so peacefully with a monster right there?" Oolong said. He glared at Bulma, sitting across from her with bags under his eyes. "Don't call Goku a monster." Bulma said. She looked around for the Great Ape, mercifully it was gone. She spotted Goku, back to normal, behind her and curled up in Chi-Chi's cape with the Power Pole lying beside him. Chi-Chi hovered nearby wringing her hands with a red face. Bulma supposed she should be glad she missed seeing Goku naked again. They'd have to give him some of Oolong's clothes before they left. "Is he doing all right Chi-Chi?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi twitched and turned to Bulma. "I guess so. Goku hasn't woken up since he turned back to normal..." Chi-Chi said. Bulma crossed her legs and looked down. "You know, it's probably better we don't tell him he's the one who killed his grandfather." Bulma said. "We can't keep it quiet though!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma looked up, surprised by how determined Chi-Chi sounded. Chi-Chi looked Bulma in the eye. "Goku risks turning into that thing every month. If he doesn't know this could happen again. And even if he doesn't, couldn't his future children transform too?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma snorted; she couldn't see Goku managing to get a girl pregnant but Chi-Chi had a point. Oolong eyed Goku as the boy snored. "If it means I never have to see that Giant Ape again, I say we tell him." Oolong said. Goku yawned, mouth wide open, and sat up. Chi-Chi's cape fell precariously low around his waist. "Morning, Goku." Oolong said. Goku swayed, looking up at Oolong with droopy eyes. Bulma had never seen him so tired before; was it a side-effect of the transformation? "What's up?" Goku said. Bulma tensed; if Goku didn't remember anything this was going to be really hard to talk about. "Goku, you need to take it easy." Chi-Chi said. She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping Goku from getting up. "Why? I feel fine... Why are my clothes gone?" Goku said. He stared down at his barely covered body. "It figures you don't remember... You looked at the full moon Goku." Bulma said. Goku cocked his head to the side. "I did? Well it's fine. It doesn't seem like the monster came out." Goku said. Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanged a look. "Goku-I don't know how to say this..." Chi-Chi said. She tightened her hold on Goku. "The monster did come out. You turned into a monster once you saw the full moon." Chi-Chi said. Goku's face fell. "I'm the monster? But then I'm the one who killed Grandpa..." Goku said. Goku lifted his head to stare at the sky. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Grandpa." Goku said. "Don't let it get you down Goku. You didn't know. If you feel bad, be sure to stay away from the full moon from now on." Bulma said. Goku scratched his head. "Yeah... I guess I need to be more careful now. Grandpa wouldn't want me to be sad." Goku said. His lips stretched into a smile. Bulma wondered if the smile was real; could Goku really bounce back that fast? "Now what do we do? You can't look for the Dragonballs for another year." Oolong said. He was looking up at Bulma. "I guess you're right." Bulma said. She linked her hands behind her head. "Not that it matters now. I've got to wait until I meet Golden Saviour for the first time." Bulma said. She then remembered her declaration last night. "I'm heading back to West City. Break will be over soon." Bulma said. She wouldn't admit out loud again that she would apologise to her parents. "Are there a lot of girls in West City?" Oolong said. Bulma laughed. "Of course there are. West City is a metropolis! But someone as perverted and useless as you isn't going to be popular." Bulma said. Oolong clenched his fists. "You didn't need to go that far!" Oolong said. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Guess I've got no choice. I'll go with you Bulma." Oolong said. "And what about you guys? Still planning on going to Master Roshi's?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Goku nodded. "Yeah, I want to see how strong this Master Roshi is!" Goku said. "Right, I did promise to introduce Goku to him." Chi-Chi said. Her eyes flicked to Goku's unclothed self. "But we'll need to visit our homes to get our things first." Chi-Chi said. "Alright then, I'll give you a ride to Fire Mountain. Ox-King should be able to help you get the rest of the way." Bulma said. "Let's go then!" Goku said, jumping to his feet. Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed; covering their eyes as the cape fell to the ground. "Oolong, give that little beast some pants!" Bulma said.

* * *

Chi-Chi blinked away her tears as Bulma drove up the hill towards her home. With the fire gone, the area surrounding forest was now green, lively and above all cool. She enjoyed the breeze brushing her face in the front seat, glad Bulma had rolled the windows down. Bulma pointed to the half-formed castle in the middle of a now bustling village as they reached the top of the hill. "Looks like the buildings are really coming along." Bulma said. "I can't believe there are so many people! Daddy must have been able to get everyone to come back." Chi-Chi said. Father had told her stories of how prosperous the village had been, but everyone had evacuated when the fire started. "So that's your home Chi-Chi? You have a big family." Goku said. He was leaning against the back of Chi-Chi's seat. "I guess so." Chi-Chi said. A smile crept onto her face. "Are we really just going to drive up to the Ox-King's Castle? We should drop them off here. We can go to the nearest airport and be in West City by tomorrow." Oolong said. Bulma sighed and parked the car. "You're not fooling anyone Oolong. We'll still make it if we hurry." Bulma said. "Please don't risk being late because of me. Goku and I can walk the rest of the way." Chi-Chi said. Bulma ran a hand through her hair, looking down at Chi-Chi. "Well if you're sure..." Bulma said. She leaned across the seat and gave Chi-Chi a hug. "Give me a call sometime while you're at Roshi's. And feel free to drop by Capsule Corp. whenever you want!" Bulma said. She let go of Chi-Chi and reached out to ruffle Goku's hair. "You've still got the Dragon Radar Goku?" Bulma said. Goku nodded as Bulma pulled her hand away. "Good. Now you look after Chi-Chi... And remember to stay away from the full moon Goku!" Bulma said. Goku pouted at her. "But Chi-Chi doesn't need my help." Goku said. Chi-Chi frowned and pinched his arm; Goku yelped. "I get it; I'll look after Chi-Chi!" Goku said. Bulma laughed at them while they exited the car. Chi-Chi and Goku waved as Bulma restarted the engine and drove off. "Bye-bye!" Goku said. He had a wide smile on his face. Chi-Chi sniffled, her throat tight. She would miss Bulma.

Once the car disappeared completely Goku turned to look at her. "So... Where's your dad? Do you think he'll want to fight me?" Goku said. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "O-oh right! He shouldn't be far and maybe he will if you ask?" Chi-Chi said. She turned her back to the road and started walking towards the village. Goku followed her, tail wagging. Chi-Chi felt her chest ache at her father's large back. He was talking to one of the villagers up ahead. "Father, I've returned!" Chi-Chi said. She waved her hands as she yelled. Ox-King turned. "Chi-Chi is that really you?" Ox-King said. He sobbed and ran towards her, his footfalls making everything not pinned down shake. "Chi-Chi you're back!" Ox-King said. He picked Chi-Chi up, her whole body still fitting into his hands snugly. "How did your quest go?" Ox-King said. Chi-Chi sweat dropped and looked away. "It was... interesting Daddy. Bulma's satisfied with how it went." Chi-Chi said. She didn't think telling anyone about a time traveller would be believed. Ox-King smiled. "Well, so long as you're both happy it went well." Ox-King said. "I also brought someone for you to meet!" Chi-Chi said. She took a deep breath while her father looked confused. "Daddy, this is Son Goku." Chi-Chi said. She pointed down at Goku; he smiled up at Ox King. "Son... Would you be related to Gohan?" Ox-King said. He put Chi-Chi down and loomed over Goku. "Yep, he was my Grandpa." Goku said. Ox-King gasped. "Was? Gohan is dead?" Ox-King said. His whole body slumped. "I'm sorry Daddy. He passed away a while ago." Chi-Chi said. She rubbed her dad's hand, his arm still too high for her to reach. "To think he died, I spent so long worried about the fire that I didn't try to contact Gohan. I'm sorry for your loss Goku." Ox-King said. "That's okay. Grandpa talked about you a lot but he didn't seem lonely." Goku said. "So what are you two going to do now? You're welcome to stay if you want Goku. It's the least I could do for Gohan." Ox-King said. "Thanks, but we're going to Master Roshi for training." Goku said. He climbed up Ox-King's arm to whisper in his ear. "He's really strong you know. I hear he destroyed a whole mountain." Goku said. Chi-Chi face palmed as her father's sniffles turned into booming laughter. "That he is! Even after training with Master Roshi for years, I was never able to beat him. Though Gohan did tell me he managed to win once and only once." Ox-King said. Goku's eyes shined. Chi-Chi figured she should give them a moment to remember Gohan. "I-I'm going to grab my things!" Chi-Chi said. She darted passed the two, who ignored her in favour of talking.

Chi-Chi returned with a bag stuffed with the things she couldn't bear to be parted with any longer. Since she wasn't going to be on the move constantly she could afford these few luxuries right? She had spare clothes, her photo album, and some books. Chi-Chi walked back over to Father and Goku. She cleared her throat, making them look her way. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" Chi-Chi said. "You're leaving already?" Ox-King said. "Yes, we still need to get Goku's things from Area 439 Father." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King nodded with a smile on his face. "Then I'll drive you there! The building is going well; they'll be fine without me for a few days." Ox-King said. "Thank you Father!" Chi-Chi said. She hugged her father's leg. He'd really changed while she was gone, to think he would leave the treasure behind for even a day! "Yeah thanks! Now we can meet Master Roshi faster!" Goku said. Ox-King brought out his car and they climbed in. Driving to Area 439 didn't take long with her father's flying car. It took Goku mere minutes to gather up his things and put them in the boot. In the end it had taken far longer waiting for Ox-King to finish saying his final goodbyes to his senior student. He'd also taken a worn pack of cards from the hut with Goku's permission. He and Gohan had apparently spent many hours playing with them after training to pass the time. But soon enough they had been driving to the coast and then over the ocean. "Hey, is that Kame House?" Goku said. He leaned out the side of the car to look closer at the pink house sitting on an island all alone. "Yes indeed! Master will have to move the house somewhere more spacious for your training." Ox-King said. He laughed as he brought the car down to land on the Island. "Master, are you here?" Ox-King said. His voice booming across the tiny Island as he walked up to the house. A crash came from inside the house. "Kami be damned, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell you giant oaf?" Master Roshi said. He stumbled out of the house, staff in hand. He bopped Ox-King on the head. Ox-King rubbed his head with a laugh. "Sorry Master." Ox-King said. "I've come bearing your new students." Ox-King said. Master Roshi took a step back. "Students? I know I agreed to take Chi-Chi for awhile but I'm too old to take on multiple students!" Master Roshi said. "Please Master Roshi? Goku doesn't have anywhere to go now!" Chi-Chi said. She clasped her hands together and looked up at him as cutely as she could. Goku needed someone to guide him and she'd make sure Master Roshi did it. "Goku?" Master Roshi said. Goku popped his head up, clinging to Ox-King's shoulder. "Hi Master Roshi!" Goku said. Master Roshi started at Goku for a moment and sighed. "You must be Gohan's grandson. That old coot, he sent you here when he hasn't called in years." Roshi said. Ox-King frowned and put a hand on Master Roshi's shoulder. "I'm sorry Master... Gohan is dead." Ox-King said. "He's dead? Oh dear..." Master Roshi said. He grasped the bridge of his nose, looking older than ever as he shrunk in on himself. "To think I would outlive my best student." Master Roshi said. "So can Goku stay and train here too?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi nodded. "Okay, okay. He can stay." Master Roshi said. "All right!" Goku said. He let out a whoop and bounced up and down. "I'm going to train with Master Roshi!" Goku said. Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Yep, you're going to learn a lot Goku." Chi-Chi said. She forced herself not to giggle, knowing Goku would be disappointed when he realised martial artists needed to study too. At least Master Roshi could use force to make Goku read a book. Chi-Chi may be able to badger him into doing it, but she didn't want to be Goku's keeper all the time. "That's wonderful." Ox-King said. He patted Chi-Chi on the shoulder. "Honey, be good for Master Roshi. I look forward to hearing about your training, so call me when you get the chance." Ox King said. "I will. Goodbye Father!" Chi-Chi said. Her eyes watered as her father said goodbye to Master Roshi and Goku. By the time he was flying away the tears had come in full force, but Chi-Chi promised herself that she'd do him proud!


	13. Chapter 13

Students of the Turtle

Chi-Chi couldn't keep the smile off her face. She and Goku were going to train with Master Roshi! "So what training are we going to do first?" Goku said. His fists clenched as he smiled up at Roshi. "First we need to move to a bigger Island." Roshi said. Chi-Chi flushed, embarrassed she'd already forgotten in her excitement. "Right, Father said we'd need more room." Chi-Chi said. Goku blinked and turned to the ocean. "Hey guys, what's that?" Goku said. He pointed out at the ocean. Chi-Chi and Roshi looked where he was pointing. There was a dot in the ocean; it was getting larger as it approached. "I-is it Turtle?" Roshi said. He waved his arms, sweat dripping down his face. Chi-Chi squinted at the object. "It looks like a boat Master Roshi." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Chi-Chi wondered if he and Turtle had fought. "There's a weird guy riding on it too!" Goku said. That drew Chi-Chi's attention back to the boat. The 'strange guy' was a boy around their age dressed in a temple uniform. He had a shaved head. The three watched as he leapt from the boat, flipping in the air with a bundle in hand. Chi-Chi winced as he landed headfirst in the sand; his head stuck while his legs flailed. "Is he alright?" Chi-Chi said. "Who knows? Pull him out Goku." Roshi said. "Okay." Goku said. He grabbed the boy by the ankle and pulled him out. The three waited as the boy got back on his feet. He dusted himself off, coughing as the sand flew everywhere. "Hello there," The boy said. He stood at attention, looking up at Master Roshi with a wide smile. Chi-Chi wondered if he'd even noticed she and Goku were there. "You must be Master Roshi correct?" He said. "Indeed I am." Roshi said. He planted his staff in the sand, looking down at the boy. "I'm Krillin from a village far to the east. I've come all this way to seek training from you Master Roshi." Krillin said. He bowed to Master Roshi. "You've made a lot of effort to get here then. Unfortunately, I'm not taking anymore pupils at this time." Roshi said. Krillin smiled and opened his bundle. Chi-Chi's eyes widened as he pulled out a filthy magazine, handing it to Master Roshi. "I brought this magazine for you as a token to commemorate our meeting." Krillin said. Chi-Chi clenched her fists as Roshi took the magazine from Krillin, staring at it wide eyed. "What are you trying to pull? There's no way a Hermit like Master Roshi would accept that! It's against his vows!" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi coughed. "T-that's right. I have no idea why you think I could be bribed." Roshi said. Chi-Chi felt smug, sure that the magazine and bundle had already disappeared because Master Roshi had destroyed it. "And just who are you guys?" Krillin said. He crossed his arms and looked at Chi-Chi and Goku. "Even if you're his disciples, you shouldn't be making decisions for Master Roshi." Krillin said. Chi-Chi huffed, looking away. "I'm Son Goku. That's Chi-Chi." Goku said. He grinned; pointing at them in turn when saying their names. "I'd never have guessed you two were martial artists." Krillin said. "I like Martial Arts, Grandpa always made it so fun." Goku said. He turned to Chi-Chi tail wagging. "Didn't your dad make it fun too Chi-Chi?" Goku said. Chi-Chi crossed her arms, gripping her arms. "I guess he did." Chi-Chi said. "Enough, Krillin was it?" Roshi said. Krillin stood at attention and nodded. "If you truly desire to be pupil I will give you a chance to prove yourself." Roshi said. Krillin looked at Goku and Chi-Chi from the corner of his eye. "I warn you though. I've never had more than two pupils at once so you may not get much time with me training you personally." Roshi said. "T-that's okay! Any time you can spare me will be appreciated!" Krillin said. Master Roshi sighed and rubbed his head with his staff. "You'll have a lot of catching up to do too since Chi-Chi and Goku have already trained with my former pupils. The Turtle School cannot be taken lightly." Roshi said. Krillin was smiling really wide now. "I'll give you a trial; complete it and you can-!" Roshi said. He was interrupted by sand being kicked up on the Island. "W-what is this?" Chi-Chi said. She shielded her eyes with her arm, sand getting in her mouth. She spluttered and spat it out. "It sounds like an air car. It must be an older model!" Krillin said. He was spluttering too. A thump resounded and an engine cut off. The sand settled down as the thrusters of the air car cut off. Chi-Chi wiped the sand from her face as a man emerged from the car. She gaped as Yamcha walked over to Master Roshi and got on his knees. "Master Roshi, please take me as an apprentice!" Yamcha said. He bowed his head to Roshi. "Another pupil's come? I've gone decades without one and now applicants are coming in droves!" Roshi said. He wiped his sleeve against his forehead. "A-another pupil?" Yamcha said. He looked up, gaping when he saw Chi-Chi and Goku. "You two are here?" Yamcha said. He turned pale as Chi-Chi flushed. "Hey there," Goku said. "Hey, l-long time no see." Yamcha said. "He's a friend of yours? Chi-Chi, just how many people did you invite?" Roshi said. "I-I definitely didn't invite a bandit to come!" Chi-Chi said. "I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I only offered one of you a trail." Roshi said. He looked at Krillin and Yamcha. "You two will accomplish a task for me. Succeed and you'll join Goku and Chi-Chi as my pupils." Roshi said. Yamcha and Krillin smiled, bowing to Master Roshi. "Goku, you go with them to make sure they don't cheat." Roshi said. Goku saluted Roshi with a laugh. "Chi-Chi, you can start unpacking your things. We'll move Kame House once Goku returns." Roshi said. "Yes Master Roshi." Chi-Chi said. She bowed her head to Roshi before making her way into Kame House. Although Chi-Chi was curious about the test, she took her things to the upper floor. She doubted people as corrupt as Krillin and Yamcha could pass a test from Master Roshi. Imagining their faces when they failed made her smile. She and Goku would have Master Roshi's full attention in training, just as Father and Gohan had. Out the window she could see the boys huddled around Master Roshi. They nodded and scrambled into the plane. "I'll ask Goku what the test was when they get back." Chi-Chi said. Nodding to herself Chi-Chi went about unpacking her things in the spare room. If she had time, maybe she and Master Roshi could have tea while they waited for them to return?

Her unpacking done, Chi-Chi had headed downstairs. Master Roshi knelt at the coffee table, murmuring his thanks as Chi-Chi placed down a cup of ice tea for him. Her own glass in hand, Chi-Chi sat down at the opposite end of the table. Kame House was quiet, only the gentle lap of waves on the beach and sway of palm trees to be heard. Chi-Chi peeked from under her bangs at Master Roshi as he sipped his drink. She fidgeted, wondering if she was allowed to speak. "M-Master Roshi?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi looked up. "Yes ChiChi?" Roshi said. He leaned his elbows against the table as he looked at her. "I was wondering... aren't Ki Masters rare?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi sighed and looked out the window. "Indeed, there were more of us once. Now the only Schools who truly understand Ki are the Turtle and Crane." Roshi said. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows, she'd heard of Crane School from her father but surely there were more. "But Master Roshi, we ran into a Ki Master on our journey for the Dragonballs. I don't think he was from Turtle or Crane School." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi took a sip of his drink. "There's a new Ki Master? I suppose someone could have discovered it accidentally." Roshi said. Chi-Chi shook her head, her hands tightening around her glass. "But that's the thing he had too much skill to have just figured Ki out! He was wearing a School's colours and emblem that I didn't recognise." Chi-Chi said. "You're sure they were showing affiliation to a School? Describe it to me Chi-Chi." Roshi said. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, thinking back to the night at Pilaf's castle. "W-well it's true he wasn't wearing a Gi, but I think Purple would be the School's main colour. It may have been Purple and White though going on the cape."Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi hummed, sounding unconvinced. "He also wore an emblem in the centre of his chest. It was the character for Devil-!" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi slammed his fist onto the table, it cracked and buckled. Chi-Chi flinched. "M-Master Roshi what's wrong?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi's was whole body trembling, sweat dripping down his face. "Chi-Chi, was it written in red inside a four-pointed circle? The circle should be white lined with red." Roshi said. He stared her over the top of his sunglasses, which had slipped down his nose. Chi-Chi shrunk into herself under Master Roshi's gaze. "Y-yes it was. Is that bad-I mean of course it's bad? I-I just wanted to know because he pulled a castle apart with Ki like it was nothing..!" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi hid his face in his hands. "To think there were still remnants... How long has the Demon School been hiding in the shadows?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi couldn't bring herself to ask what he meant. They spent the rest of their time waiting in silence; Chi-Chi didn't want to how the Demon School could make the World's Strongest Fighter so terrified... Maybe getting Master Roshi's full attention wasn't the best idea, he too intense for Chi-Chi's nerves.


	14. Chapter 14

Turtles Compete

Chi-Chi raced for the door the moment she heard a plane landing outside. Master Roshi had been pensive ever since she'd brought up Bulma's Golden Saviour. "We're back!" Krillin said. He grinned as he leapt out of the plane. Chi-Chi slid to a stop in front of him as Goku and Yamcha stepped out. Seeing that they were smiling too she doubted they failed the task, though Yamcha was very pale. She couldn't hold it against them anymore, she wasn't sure she wanted all Master Roshi's attention if he was going to be so intense every day! "Welcome back! Did you get your task done?" Chi-Chi said. "I guess so. They were pretty convinced this girl was what Master Roshi wanted." Goku said. Chi-Chi cocked her head to the side, wondering why a girl was involved. She spotted the woman out of the stepping out of the plane. "Is it really alright if I stay here?" The woman said. Chi-Chi felt even more confused. "Boys you're back." Roshi said. He walked out of the house, face still drawn tight. "We did it Master!" Krillin said. "I'm Master Roshi; it's nice to meet you Miss." Roshi said. "This is Lunch; we saved her from some men who were chasing her. Since she didn't have anywhere to live we invited her to stay with us!" Krillin said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lunch said. She bowed her head to Master Roshi. He turned a light pink and rubbed his head. Chi-Chi was glad to see some of his tension disappear. "Right back at you..." Roshi said. "Very well, Krillin and Yamcha you pass. I will teach you." Roshi said. "Yes!" Yamcha said. He pumped his fists as Krillin cheered. Lunch tilted her head to the side, catching Chi-Chi's eye. Chi-Chi shrugged and Lunch blinked. "Well I don't really get it, but congratulations boys." Lunch said. As Yamcha and Krillin continued to celebrate Roshi put Kame House in its capsule. He tucked the capsule into his pocket, pulling out another one. "Alright boys, settle down. We'll take a boat to our training location." Roshi said. He threw the capsule into the water, revealing the boat inside. As everyone scrambled into the boat Chi-Chi realised it was too small for six people. Lunch smiled at her and picked her up. She settled Chi-Chi into her lap. "There now we all fit." Lunch said. Chi-Chi blushed; ignoring Krillin's giggles as Roshi started the boat. They hadn't been cruising through the island long when another island came into view. Goku grinned as he pointed to the island. "Is that it?" Goku said. "That's it. Welcome to your new home!" Roshi said. Lunch hugged Chi-Chi closer to her chest. "It's lovely." Lunch said. After brining the boat to shore and putting it away, they made their way up to a vacant meadow. "This place looks good." Roshi said. He brought out Kame House's capsule. The house reappeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright, let's start training-! Goku get down from there!" Roshi said. Goku laughed from atop a palm tree. "But Master Roshi, I can see other people on this Island!" Goku said. Roshi waved his staff at Goku. "Of course, there are about 300 people living here!" Roshi said. Yamcha face palmed. "Man, what rock did that kid crawl out from under?" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi looked away. She wasn't going to admit why Goku was so uneducated to that bandit. Goku slid down the palm tree and ran up to Roshi. "So we're going to start training? I'm so excited!" Goku said. Chi-Chi, Krillin and Yamcha stood at attention waiting for Roshi to speak. Roshi turned to Lunch, an eyebrow raised. "Would you like to train too? It would be a shame if Chi-Chi was the only girl." Roshi said. Lunch rubbed her arm. "I don't know... I like exercising but I don't like hurting people." Lunch said. "This isn't about fighting people, it's about bettering yourself." Chi-Chi said. She flushed, realising she had spoken out of turn. "Well, I guess I could give it a try." Lunch said. She gave Chi-Chi a smile, which was returned, and fell into line. Master Roshi cleared his throat. "We'll start by seeing where you're all at. What's your previous experience, if any, in Martial Arts? You go first Krillin." Roshi said. Krillin puffed out his chest with pride. "Yes! I've studied for eight years at Oorin Temple." Krillin said. Master Roshi turned to look at Yamcha, he winced. "I'm self-taught. I picked up what I know living in Area 476." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi and Krillin's eyebrows rose. While Area 476 wasn't far from where Goku and Chi-Chi lived, it was a notorious area for crime. Roshi nodded and turned to Lunch. She rubbed the back of her head, poking out her tongue. "I learnt a bit in Military Academy, but I left about two years ago." Lunch said. Chi-Chi gaped at her. She couldn't imagine sweet Lunch in a Military Academy. Yamcha and Krillin choked, so she figured they couldn't believe it either. Master Roshi coughed, clearing his throat. "Alright, since I know Chi-Chi and Goku trained with my students you've all got some experience. Since you have the basics show them to me." Roshi said.

Master Roshi led them to a boulder, they all looked at it bemused. "How long do you think it would take you to run to that tree?" Roshi said. He pointed at a tree about 100 meters away. "Being fast isn't a guarantee you're a great Martial Artist, but it proves you legs are solid." Roshi said. Krillin smirked and walked forward. "I'll go first; my legs are swift enough to be in the Olympics." Krillin said. Master Roshi walked over to the tree with a stopwatch in hand as Krillin dropped into a running position. "Okay, let's see it! Go!" Roshi said. Krillin started running, dust kicking up in his wake. He slid to a stop panting as he passed Roshi. "10.4 seconds that is really amazing!" Roshi said. Krillin smirked, wiping sweat from his brow. "Let's see you guys do better than that!" Krillin said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him. She wouldn't be outdone. Goku waved his arms at Master Roshi. "Okay, can I go next?" Goku said. "Go for it!" Roshi said. Goku grinned and ran towards Master Roshi. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at how fast he was running. Roshi's eyes were wide too as Goku flew passed him. Roshi was staring down at the watch."8.5 seconds..." Roshi said. Krillin gapied at Goku. "T-that kid's got some legs!" Yamcha said. He gulped but stepped forward. "I won't be outdone! Master Roshi I'll go next." Yamcha said. Master Roshi blinked but signalled Yamcha to start after a moment. Yamcha darted forward; Chi-Chi could tell he was not as quick as the boys. She figured he may be faster if she hadn't of injured him so badly when they met as he must have been in hospital until now. "11 seconds, not bad at all." Roshi said. Yamcha panted with hands on knees at the finish line. Chi-Chi looked to Lunch who waved her forward. "Guess I'll go next?" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi leaned forward, balancing on the balls of her feet. At Master Roshi's signal she charged forward as fast as she could, her legs burning from the weight of her armour. "9 seconds! I'm surprised Chi-Chi, Ox-King never cared much about speed." Roshi said. Chi-Chi exhaled; she was a bit annoyed she was behind Goku. She thought she'd beat him considering her strength was so much higher than his. "Lunch, it's just you now!" Roshi said. Lunch waved in acknowledgement and fell into a runner's crouch. "Go!" Roshi said. Lunch started running, her stride wide and steady as she ran towards them. Lunch passed Roshi with a smile that made Chi-Chi smile back. Lunch didn't move as quickly, but she didn't lose her breath like Krillin and Yamcha. "12 seconds, good but you could do better if you wanted too." Roshi said. "I guess, but I don't like to get winded when I don't have too." Lunch said. Master Roshi passed the Stopwatch to Krillin. "Right, guess I'll go now." Roshi said. He slung his shell off his shoulders and walked back to the boulder. They watched as Master Roshi stretched before getting into position. "Start!" Krillin said. Master Roshi became a blur, passing Krillin in mere moments. He had kicked up a breeze, blowing their hair into their faces as he passed. Krillin looked down at the watch in his shaking hands. "5.6 s-seconds," Krillin said. Lunch clapped while Yamcha and Krillin looked at the watch in surprise. Chi-Chi nodded, expecting such an amazing feat from Roshi. "5.6 seconds isn't good enough... I'll train harder to make up for slacking." Roshi said. He slung the shell onto his back, revealing the indent in the earth it had made. Chi-Chi flinched at the serious tone, reminded of Roshi's reaction to the Demon School. Just how strong was this mysterious rival? "Do you see now? Turtle School emphasises breaking the limits of human abilities. This is achieved through rigorous training and enhancing our bodies through Ki. I expect you'll all be able to run this in 5 seconds, without Ki mind you, sooner than you think." Roshi said.

Lunch turned to look up as the sky turned red. "It looks like the sun is setting. It's getting kind of late isn't it?" Lunch said. "Don't be stupid, Master Roshi's training doesn't care what time it is!" Yamcha said. Master Roshi hummed, running his fingers through his beard. "Don't be so hasty. Rest is important for the body. I will give you one last task before dinner. We'll begin training at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Roshi said. They looked on as he picked up a rock. "More running?" Goku said. "Probably a bit, but that's not the point." Roshi said. He scribbled on the rock with a marker and showed it to them. The rock now had Turtle scribbled on it. "You see this rock?" Roshi said. Everyone nodded. "Good, go get it!" Roshi said. He threw the rock; it sailed over the cliff into the jungle. Chi-Chi clamoured over to the edge, trying to calculate where it was going. It looked like he'd throw it into the middle of the jungle below. "This test will be for your stamina and metal prowess. Find and return the stone to me. No stone means you don't get to eat dinner tonight!" Roshi said. Lunch gasped while the boys gaped at Roshi. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a watch. "But you've only got 30 minutes before none of you get dinner!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi felt queasy thinking about whether she could even reach the stone in that time. "Get out of the way!" Yamcha said. He pushed passed the boys and ran to the cliff. He started climbing down. "I-I won't lose dinner!" Goku said. He ran to the edge, Krillin on his heels. Goku leapt off the cliff, falling towards the jungle. "T-that guy is insane!" Krillin said. He shook himself and started running across the edge, looking for a path. "Guess I'll look for a way down." Lunch said. She jogged after Krillin. Chi-Chi sighed, pinching her nose. She took a deep breath before standing up. "It can't be helped." Chi-Chi said. She leapt off the cliff, her hand snapping out to grab the Cliffside. Her hands dug into the rock, making her slide as gravity pushed her down. Once she was low enough Chi-Chi kicked free of the cliff, freeing her hands. She flipped in the air, landing on her feet. "Right, it should be straight ahead!" Chi-Chi said. She ran into the jungle, praying to Kami Goku was running blind. It took 25 minutes to search for the rock and return, but Chi-Chi arrived at the top of the cliff with rock in hand. She felt triumphant despite the layers of dirt and foliage stuck in her hair. Chi-Chi grinned up at Master Roshi as she presented him the stone. "I-I got it!" Chi-Chi said. Her breath was coming out in pants. Despite calculating where the rock should land she'd still run there and back at full speed. Roshi raised an eyebrow, turning the stone over. "This is the real deal. Congratulations Chi-Chi, you get dinner tonight." Roshi said. "Great! Thank you Master Roshi." Chi-Chi said. She bowed to him but couldn't keep the smile from her face as everyone else returned minutes later. Even Goku's frown couldn't bring her down. She might be every bit as tired and worn, but Chi-Chi had won! She was going to savour her meal tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Turtle Training

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She sat up, looking around with bleary eyes. The guest room in Kame House was barely lit by the dawn light streaming in from the window. "I'm up." Chi-Chi said. She yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. "Good, then wake up Lunch and come outside to start training." Roshi said. "Okay..." Chi-Chi said. She leaned over to the other side of the bed, Lunch hidden underneath the sheets. "Lunch it's time to start training." Chi-Chi said. She pulled the sheet back to shake Lunch's shoulder. Chi-Chi's fingers twitched, wasn't Lunch's hair blue? The now blonde woman groaned and rolled over. A green eye pried open to glare up at Chi-Chi. "What's the big deal waking me up? The sun isn't even all the way up!" Lunch said. Chi-Chi noticed her voice was huskier than the day before too. "Lunch-You are still Lunch right?" Chi-Chi said. Her eyes wide as Lunch rolled off the bed reaching for her bag. "Of course I am!" Lunch said. She turned to Chi-Chi, a pistol in hand. "And who the hell are you?" Lunch said. "W-we're roommates? At least until we finish Master Roshi's training!" Chi-Chi said. She held her hands up, sweat dripping down her back. "Training? Nobody wants to train at Hell o'clock!" Lunch said. She brought the gun up to Chi-Chi's face. "Are you having me on?"Lunch said. Chi-Chi shook her head rapidly, her mouth glued shut. Lunch sighed, running her free hand through blonde locks. "Just what did that airhead sign us up for this time?" Lunch said. "T-then you'll still train with us?" Chi-Chi said. If Lunch had two personalities, would this one still want to train? Chi-Chi honestly didn't want to be the only girl here. Lunch snorted and lowered the gun. "I guess I can try." Lunch said. Chi-Chi lowered her hands, giving Lunch a weak smile. Hopefully the boys would take this change well.

After getting dressed, Chi-Chi and Lunch were the last to exit Kame House. The boys turned around, Krillin's mouth open to scold them. "Good, you're all here-! Lunch did you do something to your hair?" Roshi said. Lunch glared down them until Krillin shut his mouth. Chi-Chi shrugged when everyone turned to look at her for an explanation. Master Roshi cleared his throat. "Ok then. Today we'll begin your training in Turtle School Martial Arts. But first let me explain a bit about what martial arts is." Roshi said. Chi-Chi straightened her back, glad to hear Roshi's wisdom. Lunch snorted and crossed her arms. "We learn to fight to overcome tough battles. It will make your body and soul healthier, allowing you to enjoy life more. But if necessary, you will also need it to fight injustice you see. Are you with me so far?" Roshi said. He looked down at Goku, who was grinning. "Not a bit." Goku said. "Goku, he's just saying we train hard to enjoy ourselves more!" Yamcha said. He was hissing the words to Goku, a hand covering his mouth. "Oh, that makes sense!" Goku said. Master Roshi's shoulders slumped as Goku put his hands behind his head. "Well, anyway. Let's begin with a light run! Follow me!" Roshi said. He turned and jogged towards the Island's village. The group of pupils trailed behind him, keeping pace with Master Roshi. Goku was right behind him, followed by Krillin and Yamcha. Chi-Chi kept to the back with Lunch, willing to go slower if it meant ensuring the older woman was more inclined to continue training. They followed Master Roshi until he came to a stop outside a Milk Delivery Service. "Hold up!" Roshi said. He held up his hand, jogging on the spot. The group came to a stop behind him. Master Roshi wandered over to the owner to talk. After a few moments he came over, carrying a crate full of milk under each arm. "Alright, normally I'd have you each carry a crate, but there's too many of you. Who wants to carry one for today?" Roshi said. "I will!" Yamcha said. Master Roshi smiled and handed him a crate. "M-me too Master!" Krillin said. He accepted the crate from Master Roshi, staring at it with a raised eyebrow. "Good, then the rest of you can pick up a nearby rock. You'll use that as a replacement today." Roshi said. The group without milk looked at each other bemused. They wandered off the path and picked up a rock, each only as large as their two hands could carry. Master Roshi nodded in approval of their choices. "Okay then, we'll start our trek with 2km of skipping." Roshi said. Master Roshi led his group of bemused pupils across the island. Chi-Chi felt a steady burn in her arms and legs as the skipped, zigzagged between trees, and climbed stairs. She was glad when they had a moment to put the rocks down, if not sit, so Master Roshi could speak with his monk friend atop the Island's mountain temple. "You're in good health as usual. How is your new pupils training going?" The monk said. Master Roshi hummed as he looked them over: Yamcha and Lunch panting, Goku and Krillin drenched in sweat, and Chi Chi's own subtle shakes. "We've only just begun. But they all have potential." Roshi said. Krillin and Goku cheered, linking hands. "Did you hear that Goku? We have potential!" Krillin said. Chi-Chi flushed while Yamcha and Lunch seemed too tired to respond. "If they train hard for the next eight months they'll be ready for the next tournament." Roshi said. "You really think they'd be ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament?" The monk said. Lunch groaned as she rubbed her sore legs. "What tournament are you talking about? I didn't sign up for nothing!" Lunch said. Yamcha's eyes widened. "You really think we'd be ready for that?" Yamcha said. "What's that?" Goku said. Krillin spluttered, taking a step back from Goku. "You haven't heard of the tournament where the best Martial Arts Masters gather to see who's strongest?" Krillin said. "Calm down boys, it's only if you guys train seriously." Roshi said. Chi-Chi's lips wobbled, she didn't think someone like her would stand a chance! After Master Roshi said goodbye to his friend their trek continued. They tested their balance walking along a fallen tree over a ravine, rushed through an ocean of sand to ensure they could maintain a certain speed, and waded through a rushing river. To cap it all off, they had to outrun a dinosaur to make it back to the village. At the end of all that, everyone collapsed on the ground. Master Roshi watched them, only a light sheen of sweat showing he'd exercised at all. "Now we've completed early morning training, let's move on." Roshi said. Yamcha groaned as he forced himself to stand. "Oh Kami, there's more..." Yamcha said. Lunch grumbled under her breath, her hair glued to her forehead from sweat. Chi-Chi flexed her aching toes as she stood at attention. Her boots hadn't been intended to be worn in such strenuous cardio activities; she'd banged her toes against the metal more times than she could count this morning. "You will tend these fields with your bare hands!" Roshi said. He pointed his staff towards the rows. "We have to till fields w-with our bare hands? That's insane!" Krillin said. Master Roshi waved off their concerns. Resigned the group started to till with their hands. Master Roshi sat off to the side, meditating on a boulder. Over an hour later the group had finished tilling and stumbled back to Master Roshi. Every inch of them was covered in dirt and sweat. "W-we're finished Master." Goku said. He panted, tongue lolling to the side. Master Roshi leapt off the boulder he'd been sitting on. "That took far too long for so many of you. It's time for breakfast. Be sure to work on your speed, I'll be increasing the area you must till every day!" Roshi said. The group gaped at him, unable to find the words. In the end, they simply trailed after him into a restaurant for breakfast. Every last one of them ate like pigs; Chi-Chi figured their lack on manners was to be expected. She didn't want to run out of fuel for whatever the rest of the day held! Despite the groups fears, after breakfast Master Roshi sat them down outside Kame House. He brought out a blackboard, books and stationary. He then sat beside the board, looking them all over. "Until lunch time we will study. No matter how strong you are, it's useless if you don't train your head too!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi snuck a look at Goku. She knew he was going to have a hard time with this, when she'd tried to get him to study before he was barely able to read. For Chi-Chi the study period flew by. Perhaps Master Roshi was going easy on them because they were tired, but none of the work had been very difficult. Even Goku had managed to stumble his way through. It was a bit embarrassing when Master Roshi had praised her for being the smartest despite who her father was. Father wasn't that dumb! He was just a bit hot-blooded and naive is all. After studying they'd eaten lunch and taken a nap. None of them questioned Master Roshi's logic for the rest after the harsh morning training. Chi-Chi assumed they all felt the aches in their muscles as she did. Once they'd had an hour to sleep Master Roshi woke them all up and lead them off to continue training. He brought them to a stop outside a construction area. "Now for your training, you'll be assisting these construction workers." Roshi said. "The hell is that? All we're doing is menial labour!" Lunch said. She clenched her fists, turning red as she glared at Master Roshi. Chi-Chi placed a hand on Lunch's leg; the woman huffed and looked away. "Working here you'll train your body and even earn some money in the process. Get to work!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi was relieved when Lunch grumbled but followed the boys as they ran over to start. Master Roshi winked at Chi-Chi as she passed. "Good work." Roshi said.

After they worked their shift at the construction site Master Roshi led the group over to a lake. "Ok, you've all worked up a good sweat. Now let's do some swimming!" Roshi said. "T-there's still more?" Krillin said. His eyes swirling as he spluttered. "Of course there's more!" Roshi said. "Master, when are we going to do something fun?" Goku said. Master Roshi rapped Goku on the head with his staff. "Don't get cocky! What's the point of teaching you techniques if your bodies aren't up to snuff?" Roshi said. He waved his staff towards a boulder. "You're not ready to learn new techniques until you can move a boulder with your bare hands!" Roshi said. "As if, if it's so easy, prove you can do it!" Lunch said. Master Roshi walked over to the boulder. He placed his hands on the rock and began to push, it inched forwards. "Do you understand? Train your bodies and you'll be able to do this one day too!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi noticed he was breathing heavily. Master Roshi blinked; Goku had come up from behind him and was pushing at the boulder. "Goku, don't be hasty you haven't trained-!" Roshi said. Goku gave a roar of effort and started pushing the boulder forward. Once he'd moved it a few meters away Goku turned around, grinning at Master Roshi. "I did it!" Goku said. They all gaped at Goku as he laughed. "Just what kind of juice does that kid drink?" Lunch said. Master Roshi turned red, rubbing his head. "My bad! Anyone can move that boulder. I meant... That one!" Roshi said. He pointed at a boulder several times larger. Goku gasped and ran over to it. He pushed and pushed, veins in his neck bulging but it wouldn't move. Goku slid to the ground panting. "I-it won't move! Chi-Chi you try!" Goku said. "Me? Goku I couldn't!" Chi-Chi said. She shuffled on her feet, but Goku continued to stare at her. "Once I embarrass myself trying this, I'm blaming you." Chi-Chi said. She walked up to the boulder, shaking out her tired arms. Chi-Chi was sure she couldn't move this rock even at full strength, but she'd try. Chi-Chi placed her hands against the rock, arching her back as she pushed. Her arms burned as she pushed, her heels digging into the soil. "I-it's not budging!" Chi-Chi said. "Come on Chi-Chi!" Goku said. Chi-Chi groaned; wishing Goku wasn't so convinced she was strong. She couldn't move this rock damn it! "I can't do it!" Chi-Chi said. She headbutted the rock. Chi-Chi slipped as the rock gave way, breaking into pieces. Chi-Chi landed face first in the dirt, back pelted by small pieces of rock. "That hurt!" Chi-Chi said. She sat up, rubbing her aching forehead. Why had she thought it a good idea to headbutt a rock? "That was awesome Chi-Chi!" Goku said. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You smashed that rock good!" Goku said. Chi-Chi blinked and turned to lock at the boulder. Half of it had been destroyed. She turned back to the group, eyes wide. "I... Guess I don't know my own strength?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi shook himself out of his stupor. "I said to move the rock, not destroy it! That doesn't count!" Roshi said. Krillin eyed Chi-Chi warily as she walked back over to the group. "I'm never sparring with you..." Krillin said. Yamcha and Lunch nodded in agreement, making Chi-Chi flush. "That's enough! Let's return to your training!" Roshi said. He pointed to the lake with his staff. "I want you to swim to the opposite side and back 10 times!" Roshi said. Yamcha's shoulders slumped. "10 times? At least this one sounds doable..." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi turned away as the boys started to strip. She and Lunch shared a look; neither had brought anything to swim in. Chi-Chi sighed, without underwear underneath her armour she'd have to swim in it. Chi-Chi leapt into the water first, figuring it would be better than waiting for the boys to finish undressing. She had only swum out a few metres when she spotted a fin trailing through the water towards her. "Shark!" Chi-Chi said. She screamed and started swimming back towards the group. "Chi-Chi you're going in the wrong direction!" Roshi said. He pushed her back into the water with his staff. "Keep moving or the sharks will get you!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi spluttered, ready to curse Master Roshi when the shark popped out of the water mouth wide. She screamed again, and started swimming to the other bank. How did Father look back on this training fondly? It was pure madness! Ten laps later they all emerged from the shark infested waters physically and mentally exhausted. Everyone was panting on the shoreline, uncaring of the fact they were soaking wet. Chi-Chi had never felt so many of her muscles ache at once. She also wished the boys would hurry up and get dressed. "Good, good. Now it's time for your next training." Roshi said. Chi-Chi didn't even have the energy to whimper, following Master Roshi into the forest without a word. Master Roshi brought them to a tree with ropes tied to it. He wrapped a rope around each of their waists. "This training will test your reflexes okay?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi's heart sank, was he going to throw rocks at them next? "Why are we tied up though?" Goku said. He was looking down at the ropes. "You will be dodging your enemy's attacks within the reach of that rope. Now let's begin!" Roshi said. He stretched out his arm, hitting something up in the tree with his staff. Chi-Chi froze at the sound of insects as Roshi ran into the bushes. "Not the bees!" Chi-Chi said. She screamed as the insects flew out of their nest, buzzing angrily. Looking up at the swarm her fellow pupils started screaming too. They ran around, flailing their arms as the bees chased them. Their fate was sealed when their ropes got tangled together, tripping them all. Only after the bees calmed down did Master Roshi re-emerge and look down at his sting covered students, face blank. Chi-Chi whimpered, there wasn't anywhere on any of them that hadn't been stung. "Ok, that will end our training for today." Roshi said. "A-are we going to train like that every day?" Krillin said. Master Roshi huffed, crossing his arms. "What are you saying? This is just the introduction! From tomorrow onwards you'll be doing all that with these 20kg shells on!" Roshi said. He brought out a pair of shells with a flourish. Krillin fell to the ground; Yamcha and Lunch followed suit. Chi-Chi's eyes watered. "Now do you get why I'm called the Turtle Hermit?" Roshi said. Goku accepted the shell and put it on. He fell onto his back, arms and legs flailing. Chi-Chi's knees gave out; she landed on her butt with a thump. Never mind participating in the tournament tomorrow was the day she died.


	16. Chapter 16

Eight Turtle Months

The days blurred together for Chi-Chi as they trudged through Master Roshi's super-hardcore training. The added weight of the shells meant the morning milk runs were hellish. The sweat made zigzagging through the trees, already muggy, humid enough that Lunch's curls turned to frizzy. It was no better wading through the desert sands with shells weighing them down, poor Krillin nearly choked to death when he sank into a sandpit. Chi-Chi would grudgingly admit it got easier with each passing day; they were keeping to schedule despite the increasing workload Master Roshi gave them. After about a month, the day of training no longer completely exhausted them. At first, they had enjoyed being able to rest their limbs and minds in the evening. But it didn't take long for Goku and Krillin to start sneaking out to test their mettle against a boulder, determined to get Roshi to teach them techniques. Chi-Chi never went, but Yamcha and Lunch joined them on occasion. Chi-Chi felt sure Roshi would teach them techniques when they were ready. When not joining Goku and Krillin for strength building, Yamcha would leave for the woods to practice his own techniques. He never invited anyone to join him, Chi-Chi assumed because he wanted to keep his self-made techniques a secret. Lunch spent the rest of her time depending on whether she had Blonde or Blue hair. Blonde Lunch preferred to have fun testing her aim by cajoling anyone she could get into helping, without guns if she was in a good mood. Blue Lunch usually helped around Kame House, saying contributing made her feel better about staying. Chi-Chi had struggled to find something to do in her free time for a while, not used to being able to choose. The answer came to her when she found Master Roshi training his Ki on the beach far from Kame House. After that night, she spent her time before bed meditating, practicing manipulating her Ki. It took a lot of practice but eventually she was even able to manipulate it outside her body.

Before she knew it, Chi-Chi realised it was only a month until the World Martial Arts Tournament. Chi-Chi worried over whether Roshi would really expect her to enter, a little girl couldn't be one of the world's best fighters! No one else seemed to share her fears. Chi-Chi wrung her hands as Goku and Krillin led Master Roshi by the hand to their practice boulder. "What are you boys up to?" Roshi said. He started to sweat as they approached the boulder, Lunch and Yamcha leaning against it grinning. Goku pointed to the boulder with a wide smile. "This, you need to see this!" Goku said. "What about this rock?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi sighed; Master Roshi must have forgotten what he'd said, proving he had only intended it to distract them until they were ready to learn. "We can move the rock now, just like you said Master!" Krillin said. "N-no way..." Roshi said. He looked on wide eyed as Lunch and Yamcha took a step back. Goku rested his hands against the boulder and started pushing. His muscles and veins were bulging with each centimetre it moved. Goku stepped back from the boulder panting, arms sagging. "See? I'm next, though Goku can move it more than me!" Krillin said. Master Roshi stared, mouth wide open as Krillin, then Lunch and Yamcha moved the boulder. "Y-you can all move it?" Roshi said. He turned to Chi-Chi, she looked at her feet. "I-I haven't tried to move it myself..." Chi-Chi said. "Come on Chi-Chi, you'll be great!" Goku said. He bounced over to Chi-Chi. He dragged her to the boulder. "I-I don't know Goku, I never practiced like you guys..." Chi-Chi said. She stumbled as Lunch slapped her back. "You'll be fine; you've got these chumps beat in strength!" Lunch said. Chi-Chi gulped, turning to look up at the boulder. Everyone was going to be so disappointed if she failed. "Here goes nothing..." Chi-Chi said. She braced her arms against the boulder. Her arms flexing as she dug her feet into the soft soil. Slowly the boulder began to move forward, Chi-Chi moved one step at a time. She couldn't bear to look back, lest she see the others were disappointed. Five steps later Chi-Chi's arms gave out and she stumbled back. "T-that's not easy!" Chi-Chi said. "That was amazing... You got it further than the rest of us. That's the Ox-King's daughter for you." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi blushed as she turned around; her friends were grinning at her. Roshi wiped his face with his handkerchief. "N-not bad..." Roshi said. Goku and Krillin high-fived each other as they all fell into line in front of Roshi. "As far as fighting goes, there's not much left for me to teach you." Roshi said. Chi-Chi blinked as everyone else exclaimed in shock. "You don't seem to have noticed it yourself, but you've learnt the basics of Turtle School by sharpening your body in this training regime. Fighting is only the application of these newfound abilities." Roshi said. Yamcha stepped forward, fists clenched. "But surely we need some techniques Master Roshi! If we ever fight someone with the same strength as us, it's the most skilled fighter who will win!" Yamcha said. "Yamcha, martial arts isn't about striving to win. It's about not losing; you need to find you own style of fighting to do that. When you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament know you can't win. Compete to find new experiences; your own style will be born from that. That said, with only a month left I wouldn't have time to teach anything to you properly." Roshi said. "Then what are we supposed to do for the next month Old Man?" Lunch said. Master Roshi grinned pulling out a thicker Turtle Shell. "To finish things off I got you all 40kg shells, twice the weight of your current ones!" Roshi said. He laughed as they all face-vaulted.

A month later they were all gathered outside Kame House, having gotten to sleep in for the first time in eight months. Master Roshi looked at his five students, his Turtle Shell and beach clothes now replaced by a suit. "The time has come at last. We're leaving for the Southern City!" Roshi said. He smiled at them. "You may all take off your shells now." Roshi said. Chi-Chi and Lunch looked at each other. Lunch gave Chi-Chi a smile as she threw her blue hair over her shoulder to shrug off the shell. Chi-Chi followed sit, feeling her shoulder muscles loosen for the first time in ages. "Kami, it feels great to take this off!" Yamcha said. He rubbed his shoulders. Krillin exclaimed in surprise as he pin wheeled his arms. Goku spun around with a grin. "My body feels so light!" Goku said. "Jump as high as you can." Roshi said. "Are you sure? Maybe we should take this slowly-Goku!" Chi-Chi said. She huffed, seeing Goku and Krillin leap without hesitation. The two boys soared into the sky. "Hey, wait up!" Yamcha said. He leapt into the air after them. "You know, that does look kind of fun..." Lunch said. She leapt into the air after them. Master Roshi looked at Chi-Chi. Her mouth wobbled; she didn't like heights but... "W-wait for me!" Chi-Chi said. She bent her knees, leg muscles tensing and then jumped with all her strength. The wind blew her hair got in her face, blocking her view. She brushed it out of the way with a hand, head swivelling around. The sky was bare of everything but clouds as she continued to ascend. Where was everyone? "Coming through!" Goku said. Chi-Chi squeaked as Goku fell towards her, he flipped through the air out of her way. "This is awesome!" Krillin said. His robes billowing as he fell through the air nearby. "Y-you're both insane!" Chi-Chi said. She shook her fist at them as they vanished back towards the ground. Just how high was she going to reach? Surely she must be at terminal velocity! Yamcha hooted as he passed Chi-Chi on his way down. His arms and legs stretched out wide, slowing his fall. "I knew Master Roshi's training would be good, but this is something else!" Yamcha said. "The view's amazing up here!" Lunch said. As she passed Chi-Chi a strand of hair tickled her nose, she sneezed turning blonde. "The hell am I in the sky for?!" Lunch said. She screamed as she fell towards the ground. Chi-Chi continued to rise through the air. She flew through a cloud, spluttering as the dust got in her eyes and mouth. Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes as her ascent slowed. She was surrounded on all sides by blue sky. "I-it really does look nice up here." Chi-Chi said. She began to fall, wind whipping around her, making her hair and cape dance. She looked down, seeing the ground approaching Chi-Chi screamed. She hadn't thought of a landing strategy, this was definitely terminal velocity! Chi-Chi slammed into the ground feet first, letting her knees bend to cushion the fall. Her feet were numb as she stumbled forward. "N-never again..." Chi-Chi said. She took deep breaths as Goku and Krillin ran in circles, cheering over their increased speed. "H-hey, don't horse around too much! We'll miss our plane!" Roshi said. "Sorry Master." Krillin said. He and Goku fell back into line with them. Master Roshi cleared his throat. "Alright, now we have one last thing before we leave." Roshi said. He handed out boxes to each of them. "What is this Master?" Yamcha said. He pulled out a blazer from his box. Chi-Chi opened the lid of hers, revealing a red dress. "We're going to the World Martial Arts Tournament; shouldn't we all look the part?" Roshi said. Lunch held up the dress, looking at it with narrowed eyes. "I'm surprised Old Man, this outfit's actually tasteful." Lunch said. Seeing the boys start to undress Lunch turned to Chi-Chi. "Come on shrimpette, let's change inside." Lunch said. Chi-Chi hurried after Lunch into Kame House. "I'm c-coming Lunch!" Chi-Chi said. Once inside Chi-Chi slipped off her boots, gloves and helmet, sitting them on the coffee table. Her final pieces following after a quick peek at the window to ensure the boys wouldn't rush in. She slipped the dress over her head, surprised by how soft it felt. "Master Roshi's really nice. This is high quality cotton!" Chi-Chi said. She ran a hand over the dress, enjoying the feel of the fabric beneath her fingertips. She'd never worn a dress like this before; Father always gave her traditional dresses fit for her station. This looked like something Bulma would wear at a city party! "All that money we earned had to go somewhere. He even got us matching shoes." Lunch said. Her red heels clicking as she walked across the wooden floor. Chi-Chi's nose scrunched as she set about figuring out the straps of her shoes. Lunch walked over to the coffee table, eyeing Chi-Chi's armour. "You know I always wondered why you wore this stuff." Lunch said. She picked up a glove, eyes widening. "Hell's bells Chi-Chi! You've been training wearing this heavy shit with a Turtle Shell?" Lunch said. Chi-Chi nodded, moving on to her second shoe. "Father made that set of training armour for me. Why wouldn't I wear it during training? Though I suppose I couldn't wear it for the tournament... Armour and weapons are banned." Chi-Chi said. Lunch laughed, making her blonde curls dance. "Oh you're going to wreck those boys shit when you fight them." Lunch said. Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed, not getting Lunch's meaning.


	17. Chapter 17

Preliminary Findings

Now dressed n their formal wear, Master Roshi herded his students into the car. A cramped car trip, with Chi-Chi sitting on Lunch's lap again, brought them to the airport. For Chi-Chi the flight didn't seem to take long, distracted by explaining how planes work to Goku. Finally, they separated into two taxis at Master Roshi's expense to arrive at the Tournament. From the moment she stepped out of the taxi after Lunch, Chi-Chi was swamped by the sheer number of people. People of every colour and culture were already heading through the gate. Most were walking straight passed the Registration area, a fold out table with a lone man sitting with a list in hand. Master Roshi gave Chi-Chi a light tap on the shoulder, guiding her forward as she continued to look around. She blushed, hoping she didn't look as silly as the boys did looking around. Only Lunch seemed unaffected by the sight, clicking her tongue whenever a man's eye lingered too long. "A-all these children are competing?" The Man at Registration said. Chi-Chi shrunk into herself as Master Roshi confirmed it and put their names down on the list. She needed to take deep breaths; she had to remember Master Roshi wanted them to gain experience not win. Chi-Chi took a stuttered breath, rolling her shoulder blades. If she did get eliminated early, it would give her more time to find Bulma. Her friend had promised she'd come watch over the phone. Chi-Chi kept her eyes low, watching Master Roshi's feet as he led them into the Tournament grounds. He came to a stop outside the Preliminaries Building. Chi-Chi shuffled out of the way of the door to stand beside Krillin. She glad at least someone else seemed nervous if the green tinge to his skin was any indication. "This is where we part ways. Remember to do your best and have fun!" Roshi said. He put his suitcase down and opened it. "And before I forget... I got something else for you all!" Roshi said. They gaped as he handed them each an orange Gi. "T-thank you Master Roshi!" Chi-Chi said. She gave Master Roshi a bow and looked around. Spotting a public toilet Chi-Chi scurried over, her chest thumping. She couldn't believe she was already worthy to wear the Turtle School emblem! She had to do her best in the tournament to not shame Master Roshi now!

Chi-Chi, now dressed in her orange Gi. Chi-Chi bounced back to Master Roshi, enjoying the spring the in her step from the slippers. They were far easier to walk in than those red heels or her armoured boots. Everyone else was already waiting for her, Goku and Krillin in particular seeming pleased with their new clothes. "All ready to go now?" Roshi said. He took a moment to look at each of them in the eye and then nodded. "Only eight fighters are going to be able to fight in front of the crowd. If I see you all there I will have no complaints no matter when you get knocked out." Roshi said. "Yes sir! We'll do our best!" Krillin said. "Even if you say that, I'm still aiming to win this. It's always been my dream to be the World Martial Arts Champion!" Yamcha said. Lunch snorted and cracked her knuckles. "Those bozos won't know what hit them Old Man. We aren't losing to anybody here." Lunch said. Chi-Chi kept her chin up as they bid Master Roshi goodbye, wishing she felt half as confident. She followed everyone into the preliminary building. The inside was pack with martial artists. Chi-Chi's shoulders hunched as the group weaved their way through the crowd of men. "All these people are fighters too?" Goku said. His head was swivelling around to look at them all. "I'm starting to lose confidence..." Krillin said. He stared at his feet, mouth wobbling. "Attention!" A Monk said. He stood on the raised platform in the middle of the room, a microphone on the stand in front of him. "We will now begin the Preliminaries for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Thank you all from coming across the globe to be here today. There are 137 fighters her today, we will be narrowing you down to eight fighters to participate in the finals." The man said. Lunch nudged Chi-Chi, making her lookup. "Now for the rules... These will be one-on-one battles. If you fall out of the ring, are knocked unconscious or forfeit you lose. No killing or weapons are allowed! The fights will last for one minute, with the judge deciding the winner if no one has won in that time. We've divided the fights into blocks; two fighters from each block will go on to the finals." The old man said. Chi-Chi made her way into line to draw a number with everyone else. She clasped her hands, praying they wouldn't have to fight each other in the preliminaries. Their papers in hand the group made their way over to the board. Krillin opened his piece of paper. "It looks like I'm in Block 2." Krillin said. He eyed the numbers written on the wall. "Hey, I'm in Block 2 too!" Goku said. Krillin flailed his arms. "But our numbers are so far apart we probably won't fight." Goku said. Krillin calmed at that. Chi-Chi looked at their numbers and smiled, Goku had gotten that right! Chi-Chi opened her own paper and looked for her number on the board. "I'm in the second half of Block 1." Chi-Chi said. She looked up at Yamcha and Lunch, hoping their numbers where far from hers. "I'm in the first half of Block 4. I'll teach those chumps a lesson they'll never forget!" Lunch said. Yamcha smiled and patted Chi-Chi on the shoulder. "I'm in the second half of Block 3. Guess we got lucky!" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi released the breath she was holding, her shoulders loosening. "That's a relief..." Chi-Chi said. "Will the fighter's head to their blocks so we may begin?" The Monk said. Chi-Chi gave everyone a parting smile and scurried over to Block 1. She squeezed her way through the throng of Martial Artists until she reached the edge of the ring. Chi-Chi got up on her tiptoes to rest her arms against the edge of the platform. She'd have to watch every match closely; otherwise her opponents might get the jump on her!

As another fighter got thrown out of the ring Chi-Chi's eyebrows scrunched up. So far the fights had been rather underwhelming. She could have beaten these fighters without Master Roshi's training. "Would Number's 19 and 20 make their way into the ring?" The Referee said. Chi-Chi pulled herself up onto the platform. "You are?" The Referee said. He looked down at Chi-Chi with an eyebrow raised. "Number 20..." Chi-Chi said. She blushed, doing her best to ignore the surprised comments the other fighters were making. "Alright then, would Number 19 come up?" The referee said. Chi-Chi's nose scrunched up as a foul odour burnt its way down her nasal passage. "W-what is that smell? Did something die?" Chi-Chi said. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands. She wasn't the only one who smelt it; the Referee covered his own nose. The sea of fighters surrounding them parted, all crying out and covering their noses. Chi-Chi felt her heart sink as a large man stepped up onto the platform. His skin discoloured and his nose running; Chi-Chi would swear to her dying day she could see the smell wafting around him. "You are N-number 19?" The Referee said. The unclean man's face stretched into a wide grin as he looked down at Chi-Chi, a giggle slipping out. Chi-Chi took a step back, stopping herself from squeaking because she didn't dare inhale near him. "Y-you have one minute. Begin!" The Referee said. Chi-Chi's stomach churned as the filthy fighter reached out a hand to her. She wasn't sure what was streaked across his hand and didn't want it too touch her. Chi-Chi clenched her jaw and slid under the grasping hand. Bile rose in her throat, the smell getting worse the close she was to his body. Chi-Chi rolled to the side; back to a distance the smell didn't make her eyes burn. She'd never get close to him with that smell! Her lungs were starting to burn, urging her to take a breath while her stomach churned at the thought. The fighter giggled again, slowly turning his body to face her. He lunged forward; hand reaching out for her again. Swallowing the bile in her throat Chi-Chi stepped to the side of his hand and wrapped her hands around his wrist. She pivoted at the waist, pulling the unhygienic creature off his feet. Her muscles bulged as Chi-Chi threw him over her shoulder with all her strength. The watching fighters gasped as a slime ball of smelliest proportions flew over their head and through the wall. Chi-Chi took her first breath since the fight was called. "That's better... Don't stink up the room when we can't open a window!" Chi-Chi said. She straightened up; glaring through the hole in the wall at her unconscious opponent. "W-winner Number 20..." The Referee said. Chi-Chi bowed to him before she leapt off the platform. She wished she'd thought to keep some handwash on her; it didn't do her any good in her bag. She couldn't bear to wipe her hands on the new Gi Roshi gave her. Who knows if the filth would wash out?


	18. Chapter 18

The Legendary 8

Bulma puffed out her cheeks, arms crossed as she leaned against the boundary separating the audience form the arena. "Where the hell is Roshi? He was supposed to meet us ages ago!" Bulma said. Oolong shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Bulma. "Who knows? The crowds huge, there's no way we could find him." Oolong said. He waved a hand at the large crow surrounding the arena on all sides. Puar's smile sagged as she floated over to Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma. I couldn't find him." Puar said. Bulma sighed, feeling bad for upsetting Puar. "Find who?" Roshi said. Bulma, Oolong and Puar blinked, the Turtle Hermit was standing beside them. He held up his hand with a sheepish smile. "W-when did you get here?" Bulma said. How the hell did an old man get so sneaky? "Just now, I think the Preliminary Round is over now." Roshi said. Bulma clenched her fist, starting to grin. "Alright, it's about time! I was sick of waiting. I bet you Goku and Chi-Chi are finalists!" Bulma said. Oolong huffed, rolling his eyes. "No way, I'm not betting against those freaks of nature." Oolong said. Puar let out a cheer. "I just know Yamcha got into the finals too!" Puar said. Roshi smiled as they continued chatting. "I think that's them now." Roshi said. He jerked his head towards the building the preliminaries were held in. As one, Bulma Oolong and Puar turned to look, smiling wide as their friends ran through the crowd towards them. Goku and Krillin were leading, their small stature letting them weave through everyone's legs. "Master Roshi! We did it!" Goku said. He and Krillin ran straight to Roshi, looking up at their Master with wide smiles. Seeing two who looked to be around her age following close behind, Bulma assumed were Yamcha and Lunch. Chi-Chi was bringing up the rear, doing her best to hide behind Lunch, ducking out of the crowd's way. "Over here!" Bulma said. She held up a hand and waved, pleased to see Chi-Chi turning pink. "Yamcha, I knew you could do it." Puar said. The cat flew over the former bandit, straight into his arms. "You weren't too lonely waiting for me Puar?" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi came to stand beside Bulma as her fellow students started retelling the fights to Roshi, Oolong and Puar. "Are you feeling alright Chi-Chi?" Bulma said. She knelt down to look the smaller girl. Chi-Chi was standing perfectly straight her arms held stiffly at her side. "I'm... fine." Chi-Chi said. She looked away as Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I-I just... You didn't happen to bring any handwash did you?" Chi-Chi said. "Well yeah. Wait you didn't?" Bulma said. She opened her bag and handed over the handwash. Chi-Chi scrubbed the black smears across her palms with prejudice. "The nerve of some people... Even Goku knows to take a bath now." Chi-Chi said. Bulma snorted, remembering the horrors that had occurred while making sure Goku stuck to bathing regularly. "So I take it a fight got rather dirty?" Bulma said. She wiggled her eyebrows at Chi-Chi, getting a flat look in return. Lunch snorted and looked at Chi-Chi with a grin. "You got that right. That little spitfire tossed this giant trash heap through the wall for it too." Lunch said. Bulma laughed; she should have known that Chi-Chi was the one that caused the ruckus earlier.

They hadn't had long to chat when the announcement system activated. "Would the finalists please make their way back to the Preliminary Building? I repeat, would the finalists please make their way back to the Preliminary Building?" A man said. Roshi clapped his hands together. "Alright, you five better make your way back. It should be time to decide the final match-ups." Roshi said. Krillin's face turned green. "Oh crap, there are five of us. Doesn't that mean we're guaranteed to fight each other from the start?" Krillin said. Bulma tilted her head to the side; hadn't they realised that from the beginning? They were five out of eight participants after all. Bulma realised no, most of them hadn't thought it through. Goku was grinning so she knew and was pleased, but Yamcha's face had fallen seeing Goku's grin. Lunch raised an eyebrow at Krillin, making the boy flinch away from her. Chi-Chi looked mortified with her whole body frozen in place. "Well, even if you lose to each other in the first round, you're still the top eight martial artists in the world. You're all winners already." Bulma said. She was pleased that made Chi-Chi's shoulders loosen up. That girl had far too much concern for people's expectations. Bulma waved until her friends disappeared into the building. Oolong and Puar had shouted encouragements to them as well. "Well, guess we better..." Bulma said. She turned to look at the others and did a double-take. "Where did Roshi go?" Bulma said. That old fart had vanished when she wasn't looking without even saying anything! Just what the hell was he trying to pull? Bulma pouted. "If Chi-Chi asks, Roshi was with us the whole time." Bulma said. She glared until Puar and Oolong agreed. Her little friend's heart would be crushed if she thought her Master didn't care enough to watch the matches.

* * *

Chi-Chi was glad to be surrounded by friends as they waited for the Tournament Officials to announce the matches. She didn't feel confident fighting them, but it would be better than having to fight one of the three adults who'd made it into the finals. Chi-Chi hadn't even had the chance to see any of them fight as she'd been too distracted by the gunk on her hands to think straight. One was a tall man who if Chi-Chi wasn't mistaken was from a traditional village; he wore a turban, light robes and a Bindi. His body was impossibly lean, so he must be disciplined. Another was a young woman, who could give Bulma a run for her money as the most beautiful woman Chi-Chi had ever met. She wasn't going to let those thin arms fool her; Lunch never seemed to put on muscle but was by no means weak. The final participant was an elderly man, his clothes hanging off his limbs as if he'd once filled them with muscle. He walked like a Master, reminding Chi-Chi of Master Roshi far too much for her to consider winning. A young man, eyes obscured by sunglasses, stepped forward with a clipboard and cleared his throat. Chi-Chi slapped her cheeks; she needed to pay attention! "It looks like all the participants have gathered. I'll be the Announcer for the tournament, nice to meet you. Let's get started," The Announcer said. Everyone stood straighter as the Announcer pointed to a piece of paper hanging on the wall. "In order to decide the order quickly, we'll be doing a lottery. Once your name is called please come up and take a number." The Announcer said. He gestured to a monk standing behind him holding a lottery box. The Old Master stepped forward, pointing to the younger woman. "Excuse me; I want to fight this lady." The Old Master said. As the woman tilted her head to the side the Announcer blushed. "Let's not be selfish here!" The Announcer said. The Announcer looked down at the clipboard, adjusting his sunglasses with a shaking hand. "O-okay then... Time to call the names... First, Namu!" He said. The man in traditional garb stepped forward and pulled out a number from the box. "No. 8." Namu said. He held the paper up for the Announcer to see. "You're in the fourth fight then." The Announcer said. He wrote Namu's name under the number eight on the paper. "Next is Lunch." The Announcer said. Lunch stepped forward and pulled out a number, grinning when the Announcer flinched. "No. 5." Lunch said. She flicked the paper into the Announcer's forehead. Chi-Chi sighed as Lunch made her way back into line while he spluttered. Lunch may not be as gun-happy anymore but she could be so petty when blonde... "R-right then, you'll be in the third fight. Ranfan, you're next." The Announcer said. The woman stepped forward and pulled out her number. "No. 4." Ranfan said. "Then you're in the second fight." The Announcer said. "Next is Chi-Chi." The Announcer said. Gulping, Chi-Chi stepped forward and stuck her hand in the box. As she groped for a piece of paper she hoped she wouldn't get Namu or Ranfan. Looking down at the piece of paper she drew Chi-Chi sighed in relief. "No. 1." Chi-Chi said. "Naturally, number 1 is in the first fight." The Announcer said. As she walked back Chi-Chi spotted the Old Master winking at her. Her shoulders tensed; it was too soon to be relieved, she may have to fight him! "Next is Yamcha!" The Announcer said. "Alright, now we get to see who's fighting who!" Yamcha said. He clenched his fists, a grin on his face. Yamcha strode to the lottery and pulled out a number. His face turned red as he read the number. "N-n-no. 3?" Yamcha said. Ranfan winked at Yamcha as the Announcer wrote his name on the paper. "Then Yamcha will fight Ranfan in the third fight." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi facepalmed, she was well aware of Yamcha's fear of girls, this could be the end of him. Maybe it served him right for saying she and Lunch didn't count for being too short or crazy respectively? "Jackie Chun your next." The Announcer said. The old master, Jackie, stepped forward as Chi-Chi crossed her fingers. "No. 7." Jackie Chun said. Chi-Chi relaxed; this was the best outcome for her! "Alright, Jackie Chun will fight Namu in the fourth fight." The Announcer said. Krillin squawked, his hands trembling. "W-wait... That means I'm fighting Chi-Chi or Lunch!" Krillin said. "Really? How do you know Krillin?" Goku said. Everybody stared at Goku but didn't answer him. The Announcer wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Moving on... Krillin you're next." The Announcer said. Krillin shuffled over and pulled out a number. "No. 2." Krillin said. His voice wavering as he looked at her. Chi-Chi puffed out her cheeks, was Krillin afraid she wasn't a good opponent to make a strong showing? "Then Chi-Chi will fight Krillin in the first match." The Announcer said. He wrote Krillin and Goku's names on the paper. "And by process of elimination that makes Goku number 6, fighting against Lunch in the third fight." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi's ground her heel into Goku's toes when he opened his mouth to question it. "All the battles have been decided. There will be no time limit. If you fall out of the ring or surrender you will lose. However, you can't attack someone's eyes or their vitals!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi felt he looked a bit silly; legs spread wide open while he pointed at his own eyes. "What are vitals?" Goku said. "He means in places that'll kill you and between the legs idiot, it's hard for boys or girls to recover from that." Lunch said. "But we don't have any..?" Ranfan said. Lunch snorted and looked at Ranfan sideways. "Want to try it yourself?" Lunch said. Ranfan shook her head with a stilted laugh. "Anyway, the tournament will begin soon. Wait until your names are called out." The Announcer said. Goku scrambled over to him and pulled at his pant leg. "But what about eating lunch?" Goku said. Chi-Chi's stomach writhed at the mention of food. How could Goku think of eating, it was all she could do to throw up from nerves! "You eat before you fight? That doesn't sound like a good idea..." The Announcer said. "I will eat." Goku said. His eyes narrowed as he stared up at the Announcer. "T-then we'll see about preparing something for you... Could you prepare lunch for him?" The Announcer said. He turned to a nearby monk. "Of course I will. Please follow me." The Monk said. He gave a bow and walked away. "What about you guys?" Goku said. Chi-Chi wasn't surprised to when everyone else declined. Goku was a strange boy indeed.

First Round: Chi-Chi vs. Krillin, Yamcha vs. Ranfan, Goku vs. Lunch & Jackie Chun vs. Namu


	19. Chapter 19

First Eliminations

Chi-Chi and Krillin stood side by side as they waited for the first match to begin. There was only a screen obscuring them from the crowd roaring outside. "Thank you for waiting so long everyone! We will now begin the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament! Whoever wins will receive a prize of 500,000 Zenni!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi gulped as the crowds volume increased. "Battle #1 will be Chi-Chi vs. Krillin! Battle #2 Yamcha vs. Ranfan! Battle #3 will be Lunch vs. Goku! And finally, Battle #4 will be Jackie Chun vs. Namu!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi and Krillin glanced at each other; he looked as nervous as she felt. Chi-Chi clasped her hands behind her back, if she gave into the shakes now she wouldn't be able to fight. "Battle #1: Chi-Chi vs. Krillin is about to begin! Both contestants please come to the stage!" The Announcer said. "Oi, I'll be cheering for you guys!" Goku said. Chi-Chi and Krillin looked up to see Goku clinging to the top of the wall separating the preliminary building and the arena. Lunch and Yamcha were sitting on the wall on either side of him. Chi-Chi knew she must be blushing as Krillin smiled up at Goku. "Kick his ass Chi-Chi!" Lunch said. Her fist clenched. Krillin winced while Chi-Chi gave a nervous laugh. Would Lunch be disappointed in her for losing? Chi-Chi hoped not. Yamcha laughed. "Be a man. Show her who's boss Krillin!" Yamcha said. "I-I'll try." Krillin said. The two Turtle School students made their way down the steps, all eyes on them as they stepped into the arena. They stood at opposite sides of the Announcer, neither breaking eye contact. "Our contestants are particularly young this year, with Krillin aged 13 and ChiChi aged only 12!" The Announcer said. "You show him who's boss Chi-Chi!" Bulma said. Her voice carried over the rest of the audience grumbling about their age. Chi-Chi blushed; Bulma's lung capacity must be insane. It was so embarrassing to hear someone cheering for her! "Are you ready? If you fall of the stage you lose! If you're knocked down for more than 10 seconds you lose! You will lose if you say something like 'I give up'! The battle has no time limit!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi and Krillin fell into their fighting stances as the crowd quietened down. "Let's begin Battle #1!" The Announcer said. As the gong resounded Krillin leapt forward at Chi-Chi. "First hit advantage!" Krillin said. Seeing his left hand moving towards her face Chi-Chi slapped it away with the back of her hand. Krillin followed through with a right punch next which she also batted away while taking a step back. They fell into a rhythm, Krillin's fists flying out while Chi-Chi shuffled away, the two weaving across the arena. She was hesitant to try and fight back, while she was surprised how fast her arms could move without her usual weights Krillin was surely just as fast. It would be best to wait for him to tire or show an opening... "Don't just block him! The best defence is a great offence! Kick him in the knees!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi's eyes flicked over to Bulma, bellowing over the crowd while flailing her arms. Didn't she realise she hitting Oolong? Movement from the corner of her eye Chi-Chi realised Krillin's fist was going to slam into her face. She bent over backwards just in time for him to miss. Hearing him step forward, likely moving to kick her, Chi-Chi fell into a handstand and kicked. Her foot slammed into Krillin's chin and he slid back. "N-not yet!" Krillin said. Chi-Chi didn't have the chance to get out of her handstand before Krillin charged her again. She heard Krillin's feet slapping against the stone tiles as he approached. Chi-Chi's lower body twisted as her hand shuffled in a circle on the floor. Chi-Chi's heels slammed into Krillin, one after the other. Krillin was thrown to the side by the force of her kicks. He rolled across the arena and down onto the grass. Chi-Chi flipped back onto her feet. She looked at Krillin picking himself up of the grass in surprise. She'd actually won? "Would you look at that? Our young contestants have given a fierce if swift battle! While it looked like Krillin had the upper hand, Chi-Chi turned the tide with some quick reflexes! Krillin is out via ringout!" The Announcer said. Krillin pulled himself back up onto the arena and held his hand out for Chi-Chi to shake. "Oh man, it sucks being the first out but that was awesome Chi-Chi!" Krillin said. Bemused, Chi-Chi accepted the handshake. "Y-you think so?" Chi-Chi said. She scratched her check as Krillin released her hand. "That's the way you do it Chi-Chi! Yamcha owes me 100 Zenni now!" Lunch said. The blonde woman laughed from her seat on the top of the wall. The former bandit grimaced and fished out the Zenni for her.

"Now then everyone, we'll begin Battle #2!" The Announcer said. As he turned to stare at them Chi-Chi flushed and grabbed Krillin by the Gi. She dragged him along with her out of the arena with her before they could be asked to leave. Chi-Chi and Krillin approached the wall so they could watch from up top with the others. Krillin pulled himself up by his arms in the spot Yamcha vacated. Lunch grabbed Chi-Chi by the back of her Gi and pulled her up onto the ledge. "Battle #2 will be Yamcha vs. Ranfan! Would Yamcha and Ranfan please come to the stage?" The Announcer said. Yamcha entered the arena standing tall, though Chi-Chi doubted it would last once Ranfan arrived. Turning her head, Chi-Chi blinked at the sight of Ranfan putting on makeup. Chi-Chi turned to Lunch. "Who puts makeup on before a fight?" Chi-Chi said. Lunch snorted. "Someone who'll take advantage of male stupidity to win will." Lunch said. Chi-Chi stared at Lunch but she didn't elaborate. Ranfan closed her compact with a snap and walked out onto the arena, her hips swaying with every step. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in understanding; Yamcha's shyness was going to be the end of him! The Announcer looked between the two contestants. Ranfan smiled at Yamcha; his hands started to shake. "Hey, hey, is Yamcha getting sick?" Goku said. His head tilted to the side as he looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I suppose you could say that." Chi-Chi said. "Oh yeah Goku, he's got the worse case of Cooties I've ever seen." Krillin said. "Now then let us begin Battle #2 Yamcha vs. Ranfan!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi was glad, as horrible as this fight would be for Yamcha, she didn't want to explain Cooties to Goku. Ranfan winked at Yamcha; he spluttered as his face reddened. The moment Yamcha's looked away from her Ranfan leapt into a flying kick. Ranfan's foot slammed into Yamcha's solar plexus, his breath forcefully expelled. Wheezing Yamcha rolled out of the way of Ranfan's attempt to backhand him. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Yamcha said. He gripped his torso with a hand failing to breathe normally. "N-now let's wait a moment! I need a moment to compose myself; I'm not good with pretty girls!" Yamcha said. Ranfan tilted her head to the side as she hummed in amusement. "Why thank you for the compliment. You're quite the handsome man yourself!" Ranfan said. Chi-Chi sighed as the tips of Yamcha's ears turned red and he got a stupidly wide smile. "W-why thank you..." Yamcha said. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Ranfan giggled and swept Yamcha off his feet with a low kick. Yamcha yelped rolling out of the way of Ranfan's feet as she attempted to stomp on his head. "Y-you're too close, give me a minute I said!" Yamcha said. Yamcha pushed himself into the air and into a backflip. "Yamcha don't!" Krillin said. Lunch hide her face in her hands. "That idiot!" Lunch said. Yamcha landed on his feet and turned to look up at them. "Don't what?" Yamcha said. He looked around as the audience groaned. "I can't believe it! By taking advantage of Contestant Yamcha's shyness, Ranfan has tricked her opponent into jumping out of the ring of his own power! Yamcha is out via ringout!" The Announcer said. Yamcha blinked and looked down to see he was standing on the grass between the arena and the audience. "What! T-this can't be happening!" Yamcha said. As he fell to his hands and knees Puar floated over from the audience. "Don't worry Yamcha, it couldn't be helped!" Puar said. Patting Yamcha's back with her tiny paws.

"Now, let's move on to Battle #3!" The Announcer said. Ranfan walked out of the arena with a coy smile. Yamcha following her with shoulders slumped. "I... have no idea how good a fighter Ranfan actually is." Chi-Chi said. She pouted; she'd known Yamcha's shyness would make it hard for him to win, but she thought he'd give a better showing. "Oh that's right, you're fighting Ranfan next." Krillin said. "Would Lunch and Goku come to the arena?" The Announcer said. Goku and Lunch looked at each other and grinned. The two Turtle Students jumped off the wall and landed in the ring across from each other. Seeing them the audience started cheering in earnest. Goku started stretching his legs while Lunch stretched her arms. If Chi-Chi concentrated she could still hear their friends discussing the match. "It's finally Goku's turn!" Oolong said. "Lunch trained with Master Roshi too right? Just how strong is she?" Bulma said. "I don't know, Yamcha always said she wasn't to be crossed though." Puar said. "Contestants are you ready?" The Announcer said. He looked at them both; the two nodded and took their stances. "Then let Battle #3 begin!" The Announcer said. Lunch and Goku threw themselves at each other, grinning madly. Their hands and feet turning into blurs. "A-amazing! Contestants Lunch and Goku are attacking faster than the eye can see but neither is giving an inch!" The Announcer said. He shuffled back to the wall as Lunch and Goku broke apart, flipping away from each other. Goku giggled as he bounced on his tiptoes, one eye puffy from a punch that had slipped through his guard. Lunch wiped away the blood from her split lip from the same, her grin getting wider. "Those two... are insane. They're having way too much fun with this!" Krillin said. Yamcha and Chi-Chi nodded in unison. The two battle maniacs seemed to be having the times of their lives. "Not bad kiddo, you hit harder than I thought." Lunch said. "You too, I'm having way more fun than I thought I would!" Goku said. "Fun huh? Want to do something even more fun?" Lunch said. Chi-Chi had a sinking feeling in her gut; Blonde Lunch's idea of fun was very subjective. "I guess so...?" Goku said. Lunch slammed her fist into the tile at her feet; it shattered into several pieces and she grabbed several. "Dodge!" Lunch said. Her smile becoming impossibly wide as she flicked a piece at Goku, he threw himself into a roll. The stone hit where he'd been standing and turned to dust. Lunch laughed as she barraged Goku with stone pieces forcing him to run in circles around the arena. "Not good, Lunch is herding him around!" Yamcha said. Krillin and Chi-Chi looked at him out of the corner of their eyes. Neither had forgotten he'd backflipped out of the ring. "What other choice does he have? If you got hit by that you'd be knocked unconscious." Krillin said. Chi-Chi rubbed her knuckles. "Normally I'd agreed but Goku's head is really thick. He can probably take a few of those." Chi-Chi said. Goku had taken a blow to the head from her helmet-axe and come out alive and conscious after all. It said even more that the axe hadn't been as lucky. "Hey! You said this would be fun!" Goku said. His cheeks puffed out as he pouted at Lunch, but he kept moving out of the way of Lunch's barrage. "It is fun! I'm having the time of my life!" Lunch said. "Well, I want to play another way!" Goku said. He slid to a stop and turned on the ball of his foot to charge at Lunch. He winced as the stones Lunch threw at him hit but powered through. "Take this!" Goku said. He jumped into the air chambering a kick. Lunch fell onto her back and kicked up with both legs, hitting Goku in the back. "Out you go!" Lunch said. "Goku! He'll be knocked out of the ring too!" Krillin said. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Where'd he go? I didn't see him fly into the air!" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi gasped, spotting Goku dangling from Lunch's ankle by his tail. "He managed to grab hold just in time..." Chi-Chi said. Krillin and Yamcha let out a whoop as they spotted Goku too. "Hey Lunch, want to do something fun?" Goku said. He was swaying from side to side with his hands behind his head as he smiled down at Lunch. She growled and brought her legs down, Goku caught himself by landing on his hands. "Here we go! One!" Goku said. With a grunt of effort Goku used his tail hold to pull Lunch into the air and slam her against the tiles. Lunch gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. "Two!" Goku said. He brought Lunch back into the air and slammed her into the ground again. "Three!" Goku said. He slammed Lunch into the ground a final time and then let go, flipping back onto his feet. "Amazing, it looks like Lunch is down, I'll begin the count!" The Announcer said. He scurried over to Lunch and started counting to ten. Lunch twitched but didn't get up before the count ended. "And... 10! That's it folks. Lunch is eliminated for being down for 10 seconds! Goku is the winner via knockdown!" The Announcer said. The audience cheered as Lunch groaned and pushed herself up. "Bloody monkey boy..." Lunch said. She rubbed the back of her head while glaring at Goku. He giggled and wagged his tail at Lunch.

"Alright then, let's begin Battle #4!" The Announcer said. Lunch continued to grumble as she and Goku left the arena to sit with everyone. "Would Jackie Chun and Namu please come onto the stage?" The announcer said. Chi-Chi watched the two men enter the arena, her arms crossed. "They both look really serious..." Chi-Chi said. Namu seemed oblivious to the Announcer, the crowd and his opponent. Jackie Chun on the other hand was staring intently into his opponent's eyes, as if he could see into his soul. "Goku, don't take your eyes off this fight. You're going to have to battle the winner next." Yamcha said. Goku hummed, ignoring Yamcha as he stared down at the arena. "This will be the final battle of the first round, only one man will continue on to the semi-finals. Will it be Jackie Chun or Namu? Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. The audience roared in excitement as the contestants stared each other down. Namu slid into his fighting stance, Jackie Chun remained still with his hands behind his back. Namu leapt into the air, preparing a kick as he approached Jackie Chun. Jackie's figure blurred, Namu falling through the afterimage he left behind. Namu recovered the moment his feet touched the ground, diligently looking for Jackie. Jackie stood behind him, moving slightly to ensure he stayed in Namu's blind spot as the man searched. "Where did he go?" Namu said. His voice was trembling. "I'm right here." Jackie said. Namu spun around to face him as Jackie slammed his fist into Namu's torso. Namu stumbled back clutching his stomach. "I... I cannot lose here." Namu said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing straight once more. Namu opened his eyes and leapt into the sky as Jackie looked on unfazed. As he started to fall headfirst to the ground Namu crossed his arms, aiming for Jackie Chun's neck. "Take this **, X-Strike of the Heavens**!" Namu said. "What an amazing jump! Death is closing in on Jackie Chun by the second!" The Announcer said. "Silly boy, don't use a move with such risks." Jackie said. Jackie sidestepped Namu as the younger man fell towards him. Namu's arms slammed into the stone tiles of the arena sending pieces flying everywhere. "He's insane; a landing from that height would break his arms!" Chi-Chi said. She kept a hand up to shield her eyes from the cloud of dust coming from Namu's location. Namu was revealed, the young man attempting to stand, his arms both bent at an unnatural angle. The Announcer scurried over checking to see if Namu was okay. "Oh dear, Namu's been injured by the recoil from his own attack! Would you like to surrender?" The Announcer said. "I cannot, I-!" Namu said. He was interrupted by Jackie Chun holding his hand up. "Young man you must take care of your health. Even if you could defeat me, you would not be able to continue. There are other ways to help your village than winning today." Jackie said. "What are you talking about? Everyone bet our last hope, all of our money, on me winning!" Namu said. "If you want water, it is plentiful here. You could draw all the water you need from the well here for free." Jackie said. He reached into his sleeves and revealed a capsule. "You have an idea what this is right? This capsule will be able to hold all the water you need. It's all yours if you want it." Jackie said. Namu stared at the capsule, eyes wide. "Y-you would give this to me?" Namu said. His hands shook as he accepted the capsule from Jackie Chun, his broken arms ignored. "Of course, nobody should go without water. Now be sensible and give up, the monks will tend to your arms and give you a good meal. For all the swiftness in your movement, no man can go at full speed when he hasn't eaten in four days." Jackie said. "I understand," Namu said. Tears ran down his face as he started to smile. "I surrender." Namu said. "I'm not quite sure what you two are talking about, but Namu has surrendered. Jackie Chun is moving on to the semi-finals! We'll be taking a brief intermission, but don't go too far ladies and gentlemen the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament has only just begun!" The Announcer said.

Semi-Finals: Chi-Chi vs. Ranfan & Goku vs. Jackie Chun


	20. Chapter 20

Top Four

Chi-Chi focused on keeping her own breathing steady while the audience milled about during the intermission. Even if she didn't know half of what she wanted to about Ranfan as a fighter, she couldn't possibly make a worse showing than Yamcha. "Attention, I'm sure many of you avid ladies and gentlemen have noticed that the majority of our participants are wearing the same uniforms! I'd like to take a moment to interview them all. Would Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku and Lunch come out?" The Announcer said. The five Turtle Students looked at each other for a moment before jumping back into the arena. Chi-Chi rubbed her sweaty palms on her Gi as the Announcer walked over to them, holding the microphone out for them. "So tell me, why are you five all wearing the same uniform?" The Announcer said. Krillin beamed up at the Announcer, chest puffed out. "Master Roshi gave them to us, so everyone would know we're part of the Turtle School!" Krillin said. The Announcer gaped at Krillin. "Master Roshi? You're all students of the Turtle Hermit, the World's Strongest Man? He was still alive even?" The Announcer said. Jackie Chun fell face first into the ground. "That's right; it was hard work getting him to approve of us..." Yamcha said. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "For all the good use I put his teaching too. I'm so embarrassed!" Yamcha said. "Still, it's amazing that you get to train with a world famous teacher. For you all to have made it to the final eight says a lot about how effective your training was. How long have you been Master Roshi's students?" The Announcer said. "About a year or something I guess?" Lunch said. The Announcer stumbled back. "You've only a-a year of training?" He said. "Master Roshi really has a way of packing as much training in the day as possible." Chi-Chi said. "Amazing..." The Announcer said. He wiped his face as the audience reeled in shock. Chi-Chi sighed; a year sounded short but Master Roshi had a way of making it seem like an eternity. "Moving on then, Goku is that tail of yours real?" The Announcer asked. He held the microphone lower for Goku. "Well of course it is." Goku said. Chi-Chi spotted his hands moving to undo his belt and jabbed him into the side. Wincing Goku stopped trying to untie it. "I'm not human, not really sure what I am actually. Aren't there many people with tails who grow really big on the full moon?" Goku said. "N-not that I've ever heard of..." The Announcer said. While most of the audience laughed at Goku's confession Chi-Chi was surprised to see a number of non-human people looking uneasily at Goku. If they asked around they might finally figure out what Goku was!

"Alright then, thanks for answering my questions everyone. It's about time we got Battle #5 underway! Ranfan, would you come out onto the stage?" The Announcer said. Everyone but Chi-Chi left the arena. Lunch winked at her while Yamcha patted her on the shoulder, Krillin gave her a thumbs-up and Goku grinned. Ranfan walked onto the stage, hips swaying with every step. "Don't look so frightened dear. It's just us girls right?" Ranfan said. She slid into her fighting stance, the smile far from the flirtatious ones she'd shown so far. "Right..." Chi-Chi said. She was unsure if Ranfan had given up her act because she couldn't flirt with a girl or if something else was going through the woman's mind. Chi-Chi shook her head clear and fell into her own fighting stance. "For our first semi-final battle we have a fight that will make history no matter who wins! Will be the first female finalist of the World Martial Arts Tournament be Chi-Chi or Ranfan? Let's find out, let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Ranfan charged as the audience cheered. Chi-Chi ducked under Ranfan's kick and attempted to sweep her foot. Ranfan threw herself into a roll and charged again, fist pulled back for a punch. Chi-Chi brought her hand up in time to catch Ranfan's fist. Chi-Chi grimaced; letting go immediately and leaping back. "Hot that's hot!" Chi-Chi said. She blew on the burn mark on her palm. Ranfan pulled her steaming fist back with a grin. "Not bad right? My Heat Fist uses air friction to add extra damage to my attack." Ranfan said. Chi-Chi's eyebrows knitted together; shouldn't that move hurt her too unless... Chi-Chi pointed at Ranfan. "You can use Ki!" Chi-Chi said. The woman laughed, curls bouncing as she threw her head back. "I guess I can. But only for reducing damage, if I claimed to be a master Grandma Fanfan would make me regret it." Ranfan said. "Fanfan?! You're related to Fanfan?" Jackie Chun said. The two turned to see the old master shaking as he stared at Ranfan with wide eyes. "You've heard of her?" Ranfan said. She put her hands on her hips and beamed at Jackie Chun. "She may not be very famous but Grandma Fanfan survived the Martial Artist purge of Demon King Piccolo. She's still way stronger than I am." Ranfan said. Jackie Chun looked up at the sky with a chuckle. "To think she was alive and bringing sexy granddaughters into the world all this time!" Jackie said. "Um... Not to ruin the moment you're having but... This is still a fight." The Announcer said. Ranfan blushed and got back into her fighting stance. "Sorry about that. I'm going to show everyone what Ki is capable of!" Ranfan said. "Okay!" Chi-Chi said. Her lips twitched upward; she liked Ranfan as the serious marital artist more than the cunning flirt. Chi-Chi gathered her own Ki, circulating it through her skin. The two ran towards each other and flew through a series of punches and kicks. Chi-Chi realised only a few attacks in that she was far more powerful than Ranfan, but the woman was using her greater reach for all it was worth so Chi-Chi couldn't get close enough to hit her. As they danced around the arena Ranfan started to show signs of tiring, her breathing uneven and covered in sweat. Chi-Chi wasn't the least bit surprised when the woman's steaming fist headed for her side. " **Heat Fist!** " Ranfan said. Chi-Chi let it slam into her, her own Ki nullifying the attack. Ranfan goggled as Chi-Chi ignored the hissing fist embedded in her torso. "Impossible, wait... you can use Ki too?!" Ranfan said. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Ranfan's and pulled, the woman stumbled forward giving her all the time needed to execute a pin. Chi-Chi smiled down at Ranfan as she used her strength to prevent the woman from escaping. "I never said I couldn't use Ki. Turtle School is based upon mastering Ki to enhance the body beyond human limitations." Chi-Chi said. Ranfan sighed as her body relaxed in Chi-Chi's hold. "I forfeit." Ranfan said. "Spectacular! After an amazing battle of fisticuffs Ranfan has forfeited the match to Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi will be moving on as the first women and youngest competitor to ever be a finalist!" The Announcer said. While the crowd cheered Chi-Chi released Ranfan. The woman stood up and dusted her clothes off with a smile. "You look happy." Chi-Chi said. "I guess I am?" Ranfan said. She sighed as they left the arena, running a hand through her curls. "I wanted to win the Tournament for Grandmother. She always sounds so sad when she talks about her time as a martial artist. I wanted her to see how much fun it could be again when I won... But this fight was fun, so maybe hearing about it will perk her up. Or maybe I'll just demand she teach me more so I can get revenge on you next time?" Ranfan said. Chi-Chi pouted as Ranfan laughed at her. "Kidding, I'm kidding Chi-Chi!" Ranfan said. "...If you want to fight again just ask like a normal person." Chi-Chi said. Ranfan waved a hand at Chi-Chi. "Sorry, it's my bad! Guess I'll just go see if Jackie Chun is willing to be set up for a booty call!" Ranfan said. Chi-Chi flushed as Ranfan winked and sauntered over to Jackie Chun. Hearing the older man's excited squeal Chi-Chi decided to head inside to find something to do. Maybe the monks would have something to soothe the burn on her hand?

* * *

The World Martial Arts Tournament was in full swing. Bulma was just one of many filled with excitement for the semi-finals. Goku was going to beat that old man Jackie Chun, she just knew it. "Contestants please come forward!" The Announcer said. Bulma made sure to cheer as Goku skipped into the arena alongside Jackie. The Announcer looked down at Goku with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you so happy Goku?" The Announcer said. Goku grinned up at him. "I'm just excited to be fighting someone strong." Goku said. The Announcer nodded. "That's what we like to hear. Give it up one more time for our semi-finalists everyone!" The Announcer said. Bulma screamed alongside the crowd, ignoring Oolong's complaint, while the two took their stances. "Now begin!" The Announcer said. He scrambled away from the pair after declaring the beginning of the match. Jackie moved forward with a speed Bulma was sure shouldn't be possible for an old geezer. She opened her mouth to cheer as Goku dodged by leaping into the air, only to scream in frustration as Jackie leapt after him, kicking him in the back. "He's already heading out of bounds!" Yamcha said. His eyes were wide as he flailed atop the wall across the arena from Bulma. Bulma shut her eyes, clenching her hands together, tuning out Jackie as he declared victory. She didn't want Goku to lose! A roar from the crowd made Bulma open her eyes. Goku was flying, honest to Kami flying, using his tail as a makeshift helicopter. "That's how you do it Goku! Get back in the ring and beat that old man silly!" Bulma said. She waved her fists in the air in emphasis. She revelled in Jackie's frustrated exclamations as Goku landed safely back on the arena floor. The two fighters stared at each other for a moment before resuming the fight. Bulma had thought she had a pretty good idea of just how strong Goku was, but she had been wrong. Goku and Jackie were hurling themself at each other with a speed and power that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. They were flitting across the arena, body and limbs blurring to her eyes, though a quick look showed his fellow students weren't having any trouble following them. Then Jackie seemed to get frustrated; he vanished leaving behind a blurred image of himself and attacked Goku from behind. The attack he made stopped the boy for a few seconds but Goku pulled himself up right as the Announcer started the count. Then Goku had thrown the old man's move back at him twice, landing a solid hit of his own. Bulma was sure her jaw was left unhinged for the rest of the match. The two fell into a pattern: Jackie used Drunken Fist, so Goku used a self-made Monkey Fist in return; then Jackie hypnotised Goku and Goku used a rock-paper-scissors feint in return (once Bulma woke him by saying it was time for dinner, she should make Goku thanked her after he won). The pattern finally broke with Jackie and Goku stared each other down for a moment as the sun set. "To think I would be pushed so far. I'm sorry my boy, but it's time for me to end this fight." Jackie said. He widened his stance, pulling his palms together at his side. Bulma shivered as a blue light gathered in his palm. "He can't seriously be using that on a person? Goku get the hell out of there!" Bulma said. She screamed at him through her cupped hands. Goku ignored her, staring at Jackie with wide eyes. That little idiot needed to run, if it was anything like Roshi's Kamehameha then the whole area would be levelled. "What are you doing? It looks co-!" Goku said. He was cut off by Jackie chanting the technique's name over him, the light dying the whole arena blue. " **Kamehameha!** " Jackie said. His palms thrust out towards Goku. Goku turned on his heel a moment too late and he was engulfed by a beam of light. Bulma stared wide eyed at the smoking arena as people around her screamed. Goku... could survive something like that surely? They weren't all dead so it can't have been as powerful as Roshi's right? "I-is this it? Is this the end of the match? Did you kill him?!" The Announcer said. Everyone waited as the smoke cleared, Goku was revealed scorched but in one piece. "Please begin the count. I held back so he isn't dead." Jackie said. Bulma gulped as the Announcer began to count. "If that's holding back I don't want to see him going at full power." Oolong said. Puar and Bulma nodded in agreement. Goku's arms shook as he tried to push himself up while the Announcer continued his count. Bulma wished he would stay down, his skin looked badly burned, and she wanted him to lose so they could get a Doctor to look at him already. "I... can still fight. I bet... I can do a beam like that too..." Goku said. Jackie looked down at Goku and sighed. "That's enough; don't throw away your health for the tournament." Jackie said. Goku grit his teeth and started to sit up. "I want to win!" Goku said. Bulma opened her mouth to beg him to stop when Chi-Chi shouted over the top of the crowd. "Goku you need to stop! The moon's rising, didn't you promise not to risk looking at the full moon again?!" Chi-Chi said. Looking up and seeing the moon, Bulma shivered. The sky was still dyed red by the sunset but the moon must have come out early. Why hadn't she checked the moon cycle even though she knew they'd be hanging out with Goku? Goku paused. "The moon's out already?" Goku said. He shuddered for a moment before slamming his fist into the ground, tile shattered under his knuckles. "I'll win next time!" Goku said. He was shouting so loudly his childish voice cracked. "... I give up." Goku said. He surrender was so quiet in comparison that Bulma could barely hear him even though the crowd had gone silent. Chi-Chi rushed out before the Announcer even called the fight, wrapping Goku's arm over her shoulder. She lifted Goku up and half-dragged him back inside the arena building. Bulma rubbed her arms as their fellow students hurried after them, demanding to know why Goku had given up. "That... came way too close to disaster." Oolong said. Neither cared when the Announcer declared they'd hold the final battle next. Better that everyone didn't know they'd all nearly courted death by giant monkey.

Finals: Chi-Chi vs. Jackie Chun


	21. Chapter 21

Final Bout

Having brought Goku safely inside so he wouldn't see the moon, Chi-Chi let him shake out of her hold to retreat further inside. She could understand his frustration. If the moon hadn't of risen Goku could have recovered and won a place in the finals. "Would Chi-Chi come out? It's time for the final round!" The Announcer said. His voice was echoing inside the gymnasium. Chi-Chi clenched her fists, glad to feel the sting of her burn from Ranfan was now negligible. "I can do this..." Chi-Chi said. She turned around and made her way back out onto the ring. She would take advantage of Goku tiring out Jackie Chun and win the World Martial Arts Tournament! He'd feel better if one of them won right? The crowd burst into a chorus of noise as Chi-Chi stepped up to ring. She ignored them and stared Jackie Chun down. The visible parts of the older fighter's skin were covered in bruises, his jacket long since abandoned to reveal his frail but lean body. Chi-Chi wasn't fooled by his small muscles; they'd increased exponentially in seconds against Goku. "Ladies and gentlemen, at last the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived! It's time for the championship match of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament!" The Announcer said. He waved an arm to Chi-Chi and Jackie Chun. "It's a battle of the sexes and a battle of the ages! Who will win? Finalists take your battle stances!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi raised her fists, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for the watch to begin. She had to make sure to keep Jackie on the defensive; he had too diverse a skill set for her to assume Goku had revealed all his tricks. Across the arena Jackie slid into a wide stance with palms open.

The two fighters stared at each other as the crowd fell silent. "Let the Championship Match begin!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi dashed forward, in front of Jackie in a blink, and kicked him in the shin. As he back-stepped she began combining punches and elbow strikes. He blocked each one but the strength of her blows was knocking his arms away. Chi-Chi took the chance to sweep his foot with her own. Jackie's limbs flailed as he recovered, giving Chi-Chi an opening. " **Ox-Uppercut** ," Chi-Chi said. Ki gathered in her fist as she leapt to reach Jackie's chin. Before his eyes had time to widen Chi-Chi's Ki-infused fist sent him rocketing into the air. Chi-Chi resumed her fighting stance the moment she landed, not daring to hope Jackie wouldn't be able to return to the ring despite the angle of his descent. Jackie twisted in the air so he was facing away from the arena and drew his palms together. " **Kamehameha** ," Jackie said. The blue beam's force propelled him back into the ring. Chi-Chi rushed toward him again. She couldn't let him catch his breath. Even he had to have a limit of Ki! Jackie sidestepped Chi-Chi with Afterimages as she attempted to re-engage him. Desperate to land a hit she flung out her palm towards one. " **Ox-Blast** ," Chi-Chi said. A ball of Ki burst from her hand and passed through Jackie's afterimage, a gaping hole left in the tiles. There was a moment that Jackie's slowed, allowing her to hear his steps more clearly, Chi-Chi kicked out behind her. Her foot slammed into Jackie's thigh. Jackie tumbled across the ring. He rolled back to his feet before Chi-Chi could close the distance between them. Jackie clapped his hands together with waves of Ki were pulsing from his them. "This is the end girl! **Bankoku Bikkuri Shō** ," Jackie said. He thrust his hands forward, both engulfed in electricity, as Chi-Chi tried to leap to the side. Jackie didn't bat an eye, simply angling his hands to follow her movement, and the electricity continued surging towards her. Chi-Chi clenched her eyes at the sound of thunder approaching her. When it hit her, her entire body convulsed. Her throat tightening couldn't completely silence her screams as nerves were burnt by the continuing onslaught of electricity. "Th-this is incredible, astounding, horrifying! Jackie Chun is showing no mercy, holding Chi-Chi in a continuous field of electricity! Can her young body survive this onslaught?" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi distantly realised she was crying, and she wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her or if she could really hear Bulma begging her to give up. "Girl, give up the battle or you will really die! Is this battle really worth it?" Jackie said. Chi-Chi didn't want to die, even if everyone was disappointed with her she still wanted to see Dad again! "III-give... up!" Chi-Chi said. Jackie released the technique, allowing her to fall to the tiles.

Chi-Chi's body shook uncontrollably as the remnants of electricity ran through her body. Her everything hurt. "Victory is at hand folks! Chi-Chi has surrendered so Jackie Chun is the 21st World Martial Arts Champion!" The Announcer said. The crowd applauded while Chi-Chi groaned at the feel of the cool stone against her skin. Jackie Chun was formidable, even tired from his fight with Goku she couldn't win. The sound of multiple footsteps was all the warning Chi-Chi got before her friends – minus Goku she hoped as the moon was still out – swooped in. They were all talking over each other so Chi-Chi couldn't tell what they were saying, but it she gave them a wobbly smile. "Second place feels a pretty good fit for me right now." Chi-Chi said. Her friends goggled at her. Chi-Chi giggle with tears in her eyes. A familiar pair of feet appeared out the corner of her eye, Chi-Chi tried to move her neck to look over at Jackie but her body wouldn't listen. "You're physical abilities are already my match. Take this loss with pride. I will be getting stronger so I won't lose to you next time." Jackie said. Hearing the pride in Jackie Chun's voice Chi-Chi's tears increased. She was strong? The crowd cheered in greater volume, it may not be in agreement with Jackie but Chi-Chi would take it. Second place for the finest world martial arts tournament was amazing after all!

* * *

 **Bankoku Bikkuri Shō** = **Thunder Shock Surprise**. The 20,000 volt finishing move is Master Roshi's ace in the hole. I chose to use the Japanese name over the Dub as I like the contrast between Master Roshi having the traditional names for his moves while his students use English names for their self-created moves. It gives a sense of a generational gap between Master and students.


	22. Chapter 22

Moving Forward

The night after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament had passed in a blur for Chi-Chi. Master Roshi had treated them to dinner. Everyone else was full of energy; even Goku's mood had improved despite having to keep a blindfold on so he wouldn't turn it a giant monkey. In comparison, Chi-Chi had needed Blue Lunch's help to eat since her hands wouldn't stop shaking. It might be a bit mean but Chi-Chi's greatest amusement that night had been everyone's reaction when Bulma revealed Goku's full moon transformation. She couldn't blame them for being afraid – Great Ape Goku was bigger than most buildings – but it didn't compare to the actual fear of seeing it in person. Still, it had been a peaceful meal with friends and the lingering aches in her body couldn't ruin that. However, it didn't mean Chi-Chi had been able to sleep peacefully; the pain woke her up frequently during the night, so she was left thinking about the future until dawn. Chi-CHi honestly didn't know what she wanted to do now, but perhaps education would help? After the sun rose Lunch, still in her blue form, helped Chi-Chi get ready. The two joined their fellow students, Master Roshi and their friends for breakfast. Bulma managed a half-hearted grunt as they sat on either side of her before returning her focus to her breakfast. Chi-Chi was relieved to find her hands were now steady enough to hold a bowl on her own. It may not be polite or neat, but she gladly inhaled her breakfast that morning like Goku. No one really talked while they ate breakfast, either still half asleep or too occupied with eating. There was a minor incident with the pepper, but Blonde Lunch had been hungry too and had simply continued to eat.

When they had all put down their plates Master Roshi cleared his throat. Chi-Chi looked across the table at him, fighting the urge to avoid meeting his eyes. He'd already told her how proud he was of her performance, so she reminded herself there was no need to feel ashamed. "You all performed wonderfully yesterday. I'm so proud of you all." Roshi said. Yamcha and Krillin grinned and sat up straighter. "There is little left for me to teach you. It would be better for you to go out into the world. Train and fight with new people and your personal style will develop." Roshi said. Yamcha's hands slammed against the table, the dishes rattling as the table shuddered. "What are you talking about? There's still so much more we can learn from you Master!" Yamcha said. "T-that's right! We haven't even started learning about Ki blasts!" Krillin said. "Boys, Ki needs to be learnt and experienced on your own." Roshi said. "What's the problem you guys? It doesn't look that hard." Goku said. He leapt off his seat, falling into the stance for the attack the moment he hit the floor. Chi-Chi stumbled out of her chair, scalding words forming when his palms lit up. " **Kamehameha** ," Goku said. His hands thrust forward; a tiny beam collided with a nearby tree. Chi-Chi hung her head; at least they had chosen to eat outside. If they'd stayed in the dining room this would be so much worse. Everyone else goggled as the tree fell to the ground, unable to support itself with a hole now blown through its trunk. "I-impossible... Even if it was weak that should take years!" Roshi said. Lunch grinned at Goku. "You sure showed them kid!" Lunch said. Yamcha clenched his fist with a broad smile. "So that's it! Master Roshi didn't teach us because once we try it becomes easy!" Yamcha said. Krillin blinked rapidly as the colour returned to his face. "The Kamehameha was that simple? I suppose Chi-Chi did use a Ki blast of her own too... I need to push myself harder." Krillin said. Chi-Chi didn't say a word; she couldn't believe Goku had managed that. It had taken her years of training and the help of her armour to use Ki blasts at all! Master Roshi to regained his composure; he cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention. "Moving on... What do you plan to do now students?" Roshi said. He swept his gave over them each as they thought it over. "I'm going to look for my Grandpa's Four Star Dragonball. It's been about a year right?" Goku said. Bulma perked up. "Right, you'll find it in no time thanks to my Dragon Radar!" Bulma said. Lunch snorted and crossed her arms. "If it's getting stronger I just need to fight people right? Guess I'll go see if anyone with a bounty is worth a round or two." Lunch said. Yamcha, Krillin and Chi-Chi shared a look; the world's criminals were in for a rough time."I guess I'll go travelling too!" Yamcha said. He slammed a fist into his opened palm. "There's bound to be a ton of dojo's and minor tournaments for me to take on." He said. Master Roshi nodded. "Good, good... What will the two of you do?" Roshi said. Krillin and Chi-Chi flushed. "Even if it's against your advice, I still want to continue training with you Master Roshi!" Krillin said. He stared up at their Master, tiny fists clenched and eyes wide. "If that's really what you want I won't stop you Krillin, but if you're staying you'll be stuck doing the same training I do. Is that ok?" Roshi said. Krillin beamed and agreed in a heartbeat. Chi-Chi clenched her dress tightly with both hands. She still couldn't think of an answer. Father had always said Master Roshi's training was the best. Still everyone was looking at her expectantly so she had to say something. "I... guess I'll go visit Father. I still haven't seen what he's done with our home now that the fire is out." She said. Master Roshi smiled. "I'm sure that oafish student of mine will be crying tears of joy when he hears how well you did. If you have nothing else planned, you could stop by a friend of mine's place afterwards?" Roshi said. Everyone blinked as his words sunk in. "You still have friends when you're older than dirt?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi flushed at her friend's rudeness, but she had been wondering the same thing. Master Roshi was over a hundred years old after all. Master Roshi pouted and flailed his staff in Bulma's direction. "There are plenty of people in this world older than me! My older sister's the real hag!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi was left gapping at that; just how old must his sister be already? Master Roshi huffed before turning back to Chi-Chi. "Korin trained me to become the Master Martial Artist I am today. Take any advice he gives you seriously and you could win your next tournament with ease Chi-Chi." Roshi said. Chi-Chi snapped to attention and agreed without thinking. She couldn't believe she was going to meet someone capable of teaching Master Roshi!

The trip alone back to Fire Mountain had been sad for Chi-Chi. Ever since she had departed with Bulma she'd always had people surrounding her. It had been overwhelming at first; she was used to only being with Father, but now she missed having company. At the airport Bulma had generously paid for tickets to everyone's destinations so they could part there, though they all worried how Goku would behave on a plane alone. After the plane trip Chi-Chi had only had to run from the next sector over's airport back into Father's territory. For a Turtle School student the distance wasn't even worth mentioning even if her steps felt heavy since she was still recovering from the fight. It wasn't long before Chi-Chi realised her home was just over the hill. Chi-Chi broke out into a smile as she reached the top. The land below, now flat from Master Roshi's Kamehameha, was occupied by a bustling and prosperous village. In the centre was a new castle, her father's symbol hanging with pride. "Father really outdid himself!" Chi-Chi said. A laugh escaped as she skipped down the hill into town. The villagers turned to look as she passed them, but Chi-Chi wasn't concerned with them yet. She'd be sure to meet them all later but now was the time to surprise Father! Chi-Chi spotted his large profile well before he saw her, hidden by all the figures of the adults around her. "Father I'm home!" Chi-Chi said. Her heart clenched as her father turned to look in her direction. "Chi-Chi you've returned!" Ox-King said. Beaming he swept her up into his palm and lifted her up to his face. They both ignored the tears streaming down his face. She wrapped her arms around as much of her Father's face as she could and squeezed. The familiar body warmth, tickling beard and wood-smoke scent quickly made Chi-Chi start crying too. She had missed him so much!

The father and daughter reunion ended up turning into a huge feast once the villagers managed to get Ox-King explain why he was crying. Chi-Chi was delighted Father had such attentive people; they all clearly cared for his well-being. He'd taken the loss of his previous servants in the fire so terribly that she'd feared he would never have the heart to find more. Still it was a little embarrassing to be at the centre of attention regaling Father and his friends with the story of her trip. She'd had everyone paying attention to her every word, and by the time she spoke of the tournament results her father was crying again. "To think that my Chi-Chi is already the second strongest fighter, I'm so proud of you darling!" Ox-King said. He wiped his eyes on an Ox-sized napkin. "If Master Roshi thinks you should train with Master Korin you may already be stronger than I am." He said. Chi-Chi laughed. "Don't be silly Daddy, when it comes to strength you're still number 1!" She said. The Ox-King laughed as well and flexed his arms. "Oh yes, if there's one area I won't be beaten by Master in its strength. We must arm wrestle later to see how far you've progressed Daughter." He said. Chi-Chi nodded before looking down at her meal. While on the plane she'd thought further about what she could do and had been reminded of something Bulma suggested when they travelled together. "Daddy, after I finish training with Master Korin I was thinking of..." Chi-Chi said. She bit her lip wondering if Dad would be upset. "Chi-Chi if there's something you want to have or do speak up. I will definitely make it come true." Ox-King said. Chi-Chi relaxed and looked up to her dad's masked face. "I would like to further my education. Bulma said all girls should get a university education if they want to be someone today." Chi-Chi said. Ox-King clapped his hands. "Getting an education is a wonderful idea Chi-Chi! You're mother was very well-read too. She's managed all our accounts and investments herself before she passed. They're being managed by one of her former colleagues now; perhaps you could take control of them yourself in the future. Leave the arrangements to me Daughter!" Ox-King said. Chi-Chi beamed at her Dad, her eyes threatening to tear up again. She hadn't realised Mother was well-read. Dad was normally too sad when speaking of her for Chi-Chi to feel comfortable asking about her. Chi-Chi would work hard so she could a wonderful wife like her... though that would require a husband. It would have to be someone like Dad: a kind and strong man. Chi-Chi's cheeks gained a pink tinge, maybe Goku would... Chi-Chi shook her head rapidly, that was too embarrassing to comprehend!


	23. Chapter 23

Climbing the Tower

Chi-Chi arrived in the sacred land of Korin a few days departing from her home. Even at the edge of the lush forest she could see the brilliant white tower ascending into heaven. If nothing else, the sight of untouched nature eased the pain in her heart from leaving Father's side again. Chi-Chi clenched her fists. "Right, just a bit further. I shouldn't be dallying here when Master Roshi expects me to train with his former master." Chi-Chi said. She made her way into the forest, her tiny legs swiftly navigating the roots and shrubbery as she ran straight for the tower. It was early morning so if she hurried she should be able to reach the top before night right? It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to find herself at the bottom of the tower. Arriving at the small clearing surrounding the tower Chi-Chi was surprised when she spotted a traditional tent pitched at the tower's base. To think people live in such a sacred land! She had better see if anyone was here. "Um, hello is anyone here?" Chi-Chi said. A man and a boy emerged from the tent. "Greetings traveller, I am Bora. What business do you have in this sacred place?" The man, Bora, said. The boy, likely his son, peeked from behind his leg to stare at Chi-Chi. She gave them both a bow. "Hello, I am Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain. I have come to climb this Tower in hopes of training with Master Korin." Chi-Chi said. Bora blinked and looked up at the tower. "Master Korin? I have not heard that name but it is said that those who climb the sacred tower with their bare hands find a hermit master at the top. If one drinks the Holy Water of the hermit their strength increases many-fold. Although my clan has guarded this totem pole for generations none of us knew if the stories were true. Knowing this you would still attempt to climb it?" Bora said. Chi-Chi nodded. "That's right, Master Roshi says he climbed the tower to train with Master Korin years ago. He's the strongest man in the world to this day so the stories must be true." Chi-Chi said. Bora smiled down at her. "That must have been many years ago indeed, none alive have memory of someone climbing the tower successfully. If you wish to climb the tower, why not stay and rest here for the day? The climb is said to be arduous indeed." Bora said. Chi-Chi shook her head. "Thank you for the invitation but I shouldn't hesitate. It would be rude of me to intrude upon your home when my master has assured me I have the ability to reach the top." Chi-Chi said. "Very well then, should you succeed in your quest please stay awhile, I would love to hear about the top of the tower." Bora said. Chi-Chi bid goodbye to Bora and his son before starting her climb. She scurried up the oversized totem pole, covering several meters with each passing second but there was no end in sight. Chi-Chi came to a stop, hugging the pole tightly while she caught her breath and realised she couldn't see the ground for the clouds anymore. Chi-Chi shivered, she'd never been particularly fond of heights even if she put up a brave face for Master Roshi's sake. She looked up, the tower continuing into more clouds. "Umu, I still can't see the top either..." Chi-Chi said. There was no turning back now so Chi-Chi continued to climb all day and night. She recited every song, story and theory she could remember to keep her mind distracted from calculating just how terminal her velocity would be if she fell. The sun was rising again by the time Chi-Chi spotted something round protruding from the tower up above her; it had holes she could make her way into. Chi-Chi's arms burned and her eyes were drooping from having been awake all night but that had to be the top but the sight made her smile. "It's the final spurt, I can do this!" Chi-Chi said. She climbed up the last few meters and carefully reached out for the edge of the hole. Chi-Chi pulled herself up into the hole and onto a mercifully stable floor. She stumbled away from the hole and leaned against the building's wall. "I'll just... rest for a few minutes before I introduce myself." Chi-Chi said. Tired as she was from the climb, Chi-Chi fell asleep the moment her eyes closed.

The sun was setting when Chi-Chi woke. Making an unusually large yawn she got back on her feet, rubbing a cramp in her shoulders. It was embarrassing to have fallen asleep like that, what if Master Korin saw and thought she was slacking? Her stomach rumbled; Chi-Chi flushed as she attempted to muffle the sound by hugging her torso. "I really should introduce myself to Master Korin..." Chi-Chi said. She looked around the room, but there was no one in sight. The room was filled with pots, a bathtub and screen, and several miscellaneous objects. Chi-Chi walked out to the balcony and found a set of stairs. Perhaps Master Korin was on a higher floor? At the top of the stairs she found another room, it was bare except for pillars holding up the roof and an expensive looking centrepiece. "Congratulations on reaching the top! I'm impressed; few manage to climb as quickly as you even if you fell asleep afterwards. Kids these days have gotten very strong." A cat with a staff said. Chi-Chi flushed and fell into a bow. "It is my honour to meet you Master Korin!" Chi-Chi said. Master Korin looked Chi-Chi up and down while rubbing his face with a paw. "I was wondering when that whippersnapper Roshi would get around to sending a student my way. To think it took three centuries, he needs to be more proactive in training new generations in Ki. As it stands the Crane Hermit is far ahead of him already." Korin said. Chi-Chi bit her lip. She didn't think Master Roshi could lose the leader of the Crane School, but it wouldn't do to question her Master's Master. "But enough talk about the future, you're here now to train! See that flask over there?" Korin said. He pointed his staff at the centrepiece. "Is that the Holy Water?" Chi-Chi said. Master Korin hummed and stared into Chi-Chi's eyes, she resisted the urge to squirm. "Indeed it is. You're here to train, but only because you are unsure if there is anything else you should be doing. I've seen better reasons, but for one so young that much is normal. See more of the world and you'll find something eventually." Korin said. Chi-Chi took a step back, her arm coming up to shield her face on instinct. "I-is this the mind-reading ability only the greatest masters attain?" Chi-Chi said. Master Korin had seen through to her shame without her even realising it! "Indeed, you're rather bright aren't you? You're unlike your Master in that regard. Moving on, training with me is rather simple when you think about it. Your goal will be to drink the Holy Water; however, I will be preventing you from drinking it." Korin said. Chi-Chi considered the implications for the training. "Does that mean I cannot drink until I'm stronger than Master Korin?" Chi-Chi said. She shuffled her weight from one foot to the other. Master Korin was a great martial artist surely; it would take years to become stronger than him... What was being cultivated here? Raw power couldn't be the answer, the tower would break. Speed was also unlikely, lose control and you'd fall off. Technique improved best with experience against many different people and he'd had centuries to improve... Suddenly it came to Chi-Chi, she clapped her hands together. "This training is intended to improve one's ability to read their opponent isn't it?" Chi-Chi said. "Oh, it seems you've figured it out, a smart girl indeed. As a reward eat this." Korin said. He tossed Chi-Chi a small bean. Chi-Chi stared at the bean for a moment before swallowing it whole. Her hunger vanished and the aches in her body from the climb and impromptu nap along with it. "Amazing, to think one bean had such an effect!" Chi-Chi said. "That's a Holy 'Senzu' Bean. You'll only need to eat one every 10 days and it can heal even fatal wounds if eaten. Truly it is a foodstuff of the Divine." Korin said. Chi-Chi fell into another bow. "Thank you for sharing such a treasure with me Master Korin!" Chi-Chi said. "Now that you've recovered come, take the water if you can." Korin said.

Knowing the purpose of the training didn't help Chi-Chi very much it seemed. From dusk until dawn she attempted to get the Holy Water and Master Korin fended her off without trouble. Chi-Chi was left sweating, panting and slumped on the floor by the time Master Korin decided to stop each day. Even the revelation that it took Master Roshi three years to complete the training couldn't rouse much energy from Chi-Chi. The way she felt now, three years felt like a very short time to finish this training. Then again, perhaps the thinner air at this altitude was making her stamina deteriorate faster than normal? Without her asking Master Korin admitted that it was. While good to know, it didn't mean Chi-Chi could do anything about it; all it meant was that the training would also require her to eliminate any wasteful movements too. Days and nights passed as Chi-Chi trained with Master Korin. Some days she would try only once after observing him all day, others she would not stop attacking for hours on end. Slowly she began to notice the difference, even Master Korin had patterns of behaviour to observe. Yet no one was more surprised than she was when Chi-Chi managed to capture the flask. "I... I did it." Chi-Chi said. She stared down at the flask as if it would vanish. "Well done, go ahead and drink the Holy Water." Korin said. With a murmur of gratitude Chi-Chi opened the flask and sipped the water. Having swallowed the water Chi-Chi didn't feel any different... "It's the journey not the reward isn't it?" Chi-Chi said. Master Korin clapped. "Indeed it is clever girl; don't ruin the mystery when you head back down. Without the reward few would willingly devote themselves to such arduous training. Having completed the training you are free to descend back to the world to find your purpose. I have but one gift for you, feel free to take a Flying Nimbus with you. I have them by the dozen." Korin said. He waved at a giant pile of golden clouds that had floated over. Chi-Chi had heard from Father that Master Roshi had one such cloud said to only let the pure hearted ride it. Chi-Chi resealed the flask and handed it back to Master Korin. She bowed to him once more. "Thank you for your guidance Master Korin. I hope to honour your teaching faithfully." Chi-Chi said. Master Korin waved a paw at her. "So polite aren't you? You can quit it with the Master shtick now, you've graduated. Goodbye." Korin said. Chi-Chi took a moment to gather her courage to leap off the building into the clouds but she managed it. She landed in the fluffy golden pile and was accosted by Flying Nimbus by the dozen. A cloud nuzzled her cheek, Chi-Chi giggled. "What a sweetheart, I chose you Flying Nimbus." Chi-Chi said. The cloud let her clamber up onto it. Chi-Chi waved to Master Korin. "Goodbye Korin!" Chi-Chi said. Master Korin waved back. "Alright Flying Nimbus, let's go say hello to Bora it's only polite." Chi-Chi said. Her cloud zoomed down to the earth, startling a laugh from her when it looped around the tower a few times once she got used to its speed.


	24. Chapter 24

Taopaipai

All was not well on the ground Chi-Chi realised. Squinting, Chi-Chi could see Bora was collapsed on the ground alongside – was that Goku? Chi-Chi didn't know why her friend was here but she was going to make sure he was ok! Without prompting Flying Nimbus sped up and Chi-Chi leapt off the moment she was sure she'd survive. Her knees bent as her feet slammed into the ground, the soft earth rippling under her feet. "What in the world?" A man said. Chi-Chi straightened to her full height, hands resting on her hips. Are you the one who did this?" Chi-Chi said. She stared the man down; though he was sweating lightly his arms were linked behind his back without a care for guarding. Chi-Chi was sure this man was a strong martial artist. "So what if I am, I'm here on business. Step aside so I can retrieve the Dragonballs." The man said. Chi-Chi fell into her fighting stance. "I refuse, you've hurt my friends and now you want to steal from them? As a proud student of the Turtle Hermit I cannot let such maliciousness pass!" Chi-Chi said. She wanted to hurry and check if Goku and Bora were alright, she could not let the fight with this man last long. "Turtle School eh? I am Taopaipai, assassin, though you may know me better as a Master of Crane Martial Arts." Taopaipai said. He raised a hand, finger pointed at Chi-Chi's heart. "As trivial as I find my brother's rivalry with the Turtle Hermit, I suppose I will show the power of my Dodon-pa so you know the difference between us." Taopaipai said. Energy gathered at the tip of his finger. " **Dodon-pa!** " Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi sidestepped the tiny Ki beam and charged. Taopaipai ran forwards too, gritting his teeth, upon seeing his attack missed. " **Ox-Uppercut!** " Chi-Chi said. She slid under the assassin's fist and hit his solar plexus. Chi-Chi leapt after Taopaipai as he went flying upwards. " **Ox-Rush!** " Chi-Chi said. She began to punch, elbow and kick Taopaipai repeatedly, more hits landing than he successfully blocked. Her opponent was sent crashing into the ground. "Take this, **Ox-Blast!** " Chi-Chi said. Her hand lashed out with a ball of Ki larger than her head. Taopaipai was hit square in the chest. Chi-Chi landed on the ground. She slowly walked over to the assassin. His clothes were ripped beyond repair; hair, skin and clothes singed by Ki. "P-please don't kill me..." Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow as he reached into his pant pocket. "Of course I won't kill you; I'm not the assassin here. However, turning you over to the Police is the right thing to do." Chi-Chi said. Honestly, now knowing such practices are acceptable for Crane Students made Chi-Chi feel ill. This was the school Master Korin said had been doing better than the Turtle School in teaching the ways of Ki? Quantity over quality was obviously at work. Taopaipai grinned as he threw a grenade at Chi-Chi. "You fell for it!" Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi batted the grenade into the air and planted her foot in Taopaipai's face. He slumped to the ground unconscious as the grenade exploded harmlessly in the air. "Honestly, such a despicable man. Consider why you lost." Chi-Chi said.

Chi-Chi turned on her heel without another thought for Taopaipai. Now was the time to see if Goku and Bora were okay. "Hooray, you did it!" Bora's son said. The boy ran over to her, his eyes and smile wide. "Yes, let's make sure Goku and Bora are ok." Chi-Chi said. She and the boy, who introduced himself as Upa, tended to the two injured fighters. Goku was the first to wake, having only been beaten around the face and torso. Bora got up first and hugged Upa. He would have taken longer to recover if Chi-Chi hadn't bestowed upon him one of her Senzu Beans; he'd lost a lot of blood from a hole in his arm. Goku sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Ow that hurt." Goku said. Chi-Chi smiled, kneeling beside Goku, and offered him a flask of water. "Good your awake, it seems you had some troubles Goku." Chi-Chi said. Goku blinked repeatedly. "Chi-Chi, when did you get here? I was fighting this really strong guy in pink and then..." Goku said. He got to his feet, looking around. "Where did he go?" Goku said. Chi-Chi looked back to where she'd left Taopaipai; he was gone. "Huh, he recovered quickly. I thought he'd be knocked out for a few more hours at least." Chi-Chi said. It was a shame such a criminal escaped but Chi-Chi could always hit him harder next time. "Don't worry Goku, I beat him. The training I received from Master Korin was very fruitful." Chi-Chi said. Goku tilted his head to the side; it would be cute if blood wasn't running from his nostrils. "That's the guy Master Roshi sent you to meet right? So he really is strong, I want to train too!" Goku said. Chi-Chi laughed. "Well if you climb to the top of the tower you can ask. But what about looking for your Dragonball?" Chi-Chi said. Goku grinned and pulled the Four Star Ball from his shirt. "I already found it see? Bora gave it to me!" Goku said. Chi-Chi flushed, to think the Dragonball he was looking for was here. It was like fate had brought them together. "W-well that's good. I'm sure you'll figure out Master Korin's training even faster than I did Goku." Chi-Chi said. He beamed at her in return making Chi-Chi's face turn bright red. Chi-Chi was far too embarrassed to stay after that. Saying her goodbyes to Goku, Bora and Upa passed in a blurr for Chi-Chi. She jumped onto Flying Nimbus and escaped the Sacred Forest for home. On the way when she finally regained her composure, Chi-Chi found the extra Dragonballs in her bag. Chi-Chi could not remember agreeing to take them off Goku's hands but she must have right? To think she was being so distracted by such indecent thoughts at her age!

Nimbus was faster than any plane Chi-Chi had ever ridden; it didn't take long for her to return to Ox-Kingdom. When she returned home, Father was pleased to tears that she had completed the training so quickly. Even though Chi-Chi insisted it had only taken so little time due to Master Roshi's excellent training, he still threw her a banquet. The villagers went all out with the feast; it seems Father's people were true party-goers. It was only after the party was done and Father had tucked her into bed that he gave Chi-Chi some good news of his own. He'd gotten in contact with Bulma's parents and they were happy to have their daughter's friend stay with them while she studied in the city. Even if she would be in a younger grade she would still get to go to school with Bulma! Chi-Chi was not ashamed to admit that she cried as well when he told her. She'd make him proud by being a strong and smart woman just like Mother had been! Chi-Chi could already see herself have a wonderful time in the city preparing to be a good Queen for Ox Kingdom. For the first time in her life she couldn't wait to leave home even though she'd only just gotten back!


	25. Chapter 25

Modern Problems

Walking home from school with Chi-Chi, Bulma had to admit now that the novelty had worn off she was struggling to adjust having her little friend staying with her family. Bulma was a city girl to the bone for all her adventuring for Dragonballs; the same could not be said for Chi-Chi. Bulma knew she should be patient really, but Chi-Chi was just so sheltered that the urge to pinch her cheeks had been replaced by the urge to sigh. Chi-Chi may not be as smart as Bulma (so few were after all) but for the most part she was able to learn once it was explained to her. The hardest part of teaching Chi-Chi to adapt to city life was cultural. Chi-Chi had been raised by Ox-King in a very traditional household and she took poorly to any 'scandalous' city morals. Bulma's mother, Panchy Briefs, was the one pulling most of the weight there. Chi-Chi was slowly learning to live and let live, but in the meantime Bulma was juggling an adolescent girl who could out-muscle seasoned weightlifters and fire lasers with a sense of entitlement to spout her opinions to everyone. It might not have been so bad if Chi-Chi's training hadn't instilled a new sense of confidence in the girl. Literally anyone could be targeted; the poor mugger Chi-Chi had got her hands on would probably never be the same again. Bulma supposed there was a silver lining, school with Chi-Chi were never boring. Who needed to go adventuring with Goku competing against the Red Ribbon Army for their kicks? Chi-Chi was also a good conversationalist if you kept things strictly academic and made sure she had a basic understanding of the concepts. Bulma's fingers itched at the thought of testing if their theory that Ki blasts were actually a martial artist harnessing their electric potential to superheat air into plasma! The moment they got home from school she'd build a device to-! The wind picked up as a hover-plane landed in the middle of the road. Bulma shielded her eyes from the dust kicked up. "What in the world? That isn't a parking lot buster!" Bulma said. Soldiers jumped out of the vehicle and surrounded the two girls with guns trained on them. Bulma gulped as she raised her hands in the air. Chi-Chi looked down her nose at the men and women. "More thieves attacking in broad daylight? West City has a serious crime problem." Chi-Chi said. Noticing the emblems on the soldier's shirts Bulma shushed her. "Chi-Chi those are Red Ribbon soldiers, they're not ordinary thieves!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi's jaw clenched. "So they are bad people. Ok." Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi walked over to a soldier, ignoring all the guns pointing at her. "Are you dumb, don't more or we'll shoot!" A soldier said. Chi-Chi's figure blurred; the speaker along with several of his friends were knocked to the ground. Chi-Chi reappeared and spun on her foot. She leapt into the air and kicked another soldier in the head, she was sent flying into a comrade. The sole remaining conscious soldier stumbled back, shooting at Chi-Chi. Bulma screamed, covering her eyes with her hands. Only for her and the soldier to be left gaping as Chi-Chi caught the bullets. "That's enough, think about what you're doing and turn yourself in." Chi-Chi said. The soldier whimpered as his gun clicked without firing any bullets; he had run out of ammo. Chi-Chi opened her palm and let all 30 rounds drop to the ground. The soldier fell to his knees and bowed to the girl. "I'm sorry, please spare me!" The soldier said.

The West City Police were visible confused when they answered Bulma's emergency call. She couldn't blame them. A whole squad of the Red Ribbon Army had not only attacked the world's economic centre but had also been immediately captured by a fierce country girl? Bulma was surprised herself and she'd scoured the globe for seven magical balls to summon a wish granting dragon. Chi-Chi was oblivious to the amazement she inspired, giving a stern talking to the Police Officer interviewing her for the government not taking action when they admitted to knowing the location of Red Ribbon's base. Bulma knew that pose, hands on hips and chin jutting out, it spoke of a terrible idea coming to fruition. "Honestly, if they are an army you must fight them. My father always says a warrior accepts naught but defeat to change their mind. Leave them be and won't they just gather power until they are stronger than you?" Chi-Chi said. Well she was right, except the Red Ribbon was already stronger than all the World's Governments combined. "I suppose it cannot be helped... Having been attacked without cause I, Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain, shall have an accounting with the Red Ribbon Army." Chi-Chi said. Bulma hid her face in her hands, yep there it was. Chi-Chi was a whole different person when she got on her noble dignity even before her training trip had boosted her confidence. Bulma let Chi-Chi leave on her magical cloud (it's not like the damn thing would let Bulma ride it) and ran back home to call for backup. A phone call later and at least the Turtle Hermit was sufficiently horrified by his student's declared feud. A few more calls and explanations later and Bulma had every fighter she knew prepping to follow Chi-Chi to the base: Roshi, Krillin, Goku, Lunch, Yamcha and even Ranfan. Bulma was torn between whether to go or not, on one hand it was stupid and dangerous, on the other Red Ribbon had technology that rivalled Capsule Corporation! All that marvellous, cutting-edge technology... not protected by copyright because the creators were part of a terrorist militia. Bulma's mind was made up. She ran out of the house and brought a plane out of her capsules. Bulma cackled as she took to the sky. "Suck it Dr Gero, all your technology will belong to me!" Bulma said.

Bulma's good mood took a hit when Roshi called, saying Goku had charged ahead of them so Chi-Chi wouldn't hog all the strong guys. Still, those two kids were the world's strongest under 16's so they'd last a while right? If they weren't Bulma would fly over to that stupid Tower Hermit who gave kids magical clouds for kicks a good what-for! She managed to meet up with the other's planes not long afterwards. Together they flew at top-speed after their hot-headed friends. They managed to land not far from the base unopposed. Bulma supposed she should be glad they didn't use anti-air guns but why hadn't they? The thought wouldn't leave her as the group marched towards the base, armed to the teeth. Everyone else didn't seem to notice, too busy arguing over strategy versus going guns blazing. However she had to speak up when they found the base in ruins and silent as a grave. Bulma dropped her pistol. "Oh Kami, they actually did it." Bulma said. Her companions gaped at their surroundings, only snapping out of it when Chi-Chi and Goku emerged from the largest building. "W-with just the two of you it was enough to take down the entire army..?" Krillin said. Goku smiled at him. "Sure, except the ones that ran away." Goku said. Chi-Chi tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Uh-huh, deserters are cowardly but they are excellent for instilling fear into potential enemies." Chi-Chi said. Roshi looked at the sky. "I should have known... Those students of mine deserve a good talking too raising such ferocious children." Roshi said. Inwardly, Bulma nodded. Ox-King who made his kingdom through battle was one thing, but what was Gohan's excuse being a hermit? Of course maybe it was just Goku being... whatever Goku was. Roshi had admitted to them Goku had come from a spaceship (that Bulma desperately wanted) according to Gohan and had always been unnaturally aggressive. Even if he was an alien Bulma should be able to prove that by testing his DNA right? Bulma resolved to take a few samples from him. Well... after she finished pillaging this base that is! Bulma was going to need a lot of research material to calm herself down after this debacle. Roshi cleared his throat. "Now that this ordeal is behind us I will ask again. What do you two intend to do between now and the next tournament?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi smiled and bowed. "I intend to work hard at school so that I may become more scholarly while continuing to improve my martial arts alone Master Roshi." Chi-Chi said. Roshi stroked his beard. "A clear answer, I see training with Korin has cleared your mind significantly. And you Goku?" Roshi said. Goku tilted his head. "Well isn't it obvious? I'll keep training with you and Krillin!" Goku said. Roshi bonked him on the head with his staff. "Silly boy, you want to become even better right? Don't waste time training under me, you should go see more of the world and expand your opportunities! I want you to come back stronger than ever and amaze me Goku." Roshi said. "I don't get it but that sounds fun!" Goku said. Roshi fell to the floor. Bulma figured he should have saw that one coming, Goku was never the brightest child. After a moment Roshi picked himself up. "It will be fun! Let's meet at the next World Martial Arts Tournament!" Roshi said. Krillin gasped. "But doesn't that mean we won't see each other for five years?" Krillin said. "No, I've heard they are changing it to every three years due to the increase in popularity. Don't miss it!" Roshi said. Goku clenched his fists. "Okay then that's when we'll meet!" Goku said. Everyone said their goodbyes to Goku and he had just summoned his cloud when Roshi waved his staff at Goku. "Hold up! Using Flying Nimbus is against the rules. You must run, swim and jump the entire journey under your own power as training." Roshi said. Bulma was glad that actually shocked Goku into crying out; he had some sense after all! Then he ruined that thought by agreeing with a smile a heartbeat later. Surely this madness was strictly Goku; Bulma couldn't imagine a whole race just as aggressive and active managing to become a space-capable society. Watching him run off into the distance Bulma just knew he'd be a real monster-teen when they met in three years. BUlma was going to need more research to distract her than she thought...


	26. Chapter 26

Reuniting Friends

Three years had passed before Chi-Chi realised it. Chi-Chi was happy where she was scholastically; now cramming for tertiary education for all Bulma said Chi-Chi could have skipped a few grades to be there already. When would she have the time to spar with her fellow students/rivals if she focused more on studies? Chi-Chi was determined that the next time she saw Master Korin she would hold her head high and say Turtle School was leading humanity into greater mastery of Ki. Now was not the time for grand plans though, Chi-Chi and Bulma were waiting for their friends to arrive. She had already signed up for the Tournament herself, so Chi-Chi was getting worried they wouldn't show up in time. Goku especially, knowing him making sure he arrived on the right date would be impressive. He didn't take a calendar with him after all! As they waited Papaya Island was bustled with tourists and participants. It made her feel a bit crowded even after years of city life. Chi-Chi focused on admiring the architecture while she waited; one should never forget to appreciate the efforts of artisans and the work needed to maintain the master pieces. A taxi pulled up across from the Registration Desk. Chi-Chi tore her attention from the architecture, sensing four familiar Ki. She wandered over to the taxi. Bulma beamed as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Lunch and Krillin stepped out of the taxi. "Nice spotting Chi-Chi, you guys are just on time!" Bulma said. Lunch, in blue form, smiled at the two of them and pulled them into a hug. "Oh look at you two; it feels like forever since we last saw each other! Especially you Chi-Chi, you're practically our height now. You're growing into a wonderful lady before my eyes." Lunch said. Bulma laughed as Lunch released them and ran a hand through Chi-Chi's hair. "Close but not quite yet." Bulma said. Chi-Chi flushed and flattened her hair the moment Bulma removed her hand. "Thank you Lunch, you look well too." Chi-Chi said. "Lunch, hurry up and come register! We can say our hello's afterwards." Roshi said. Lunch giggled and made her way over to the desk. As Lunch, Krillin and Yamcha signed up Bulma, Master Roshi and Chi-Chi waited for them. Chi-Chi inclined her head to Master Roshi. "Hello Master Roshi, I hope you've been well. We're just waiting on Goku now." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi looked her up and down. "My, my... you've become quite the fine young lady while I wasn't-ouch!" Roshi said. Lunch had stepped on his foot without pausing as she signed the register. "I mean, you look well." Roshi said. He wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I'll wait here for Goku, why don't you guys go have something to eat before the qualifiers start?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi hesitated, she wanted to see how Goku had changed. Everyone else seemed keen though so Chi-Chi followed them to the food court. It isn't like she had to be the first person to see him after all...

The group managed to find themselves a table inside the tournament grounds despite the huge crowds. Chi-Chi was making progress eating teriyaki chicken, doing her best to ignore the attention they was getting from those around them. She should have expected fans who watched the last tournament to recognise the previous top eight. "Coming back here sure does bring back memories." Krillin said. "Indeed, I'm glad you guys came to see me take the top spot." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi sighed; those two hadn't matured at all in three years. Even their outfits for the tournament hadn't changed. Krillin and Yamcha had even admitted this was still the same outfit from three years ago, how gross. Chi-Chi had replaced her Gi with a cheongsam with the Turtle emblem the moment she outgrew it. Lunch hadn't brought a Gi either; switching to a orange shirt with the emblem, cargo pants and a pair of boots. Lunch tilted her head and giggled. "You sound very confident Yamcha. Better be careful what you say, won't it be embarrassing if you lose to one of us now?" Lunch said. Yamcha winced. "You've gotten really harsh Lunch, which one of you is the nice one again?" Yamcha said. Lunch poked out her tongue. A trio walked up to their table, an old man in-between two boys dressed like him bearing the Crane symbol. "Well, well, well if it isn't students of the Turtle School. What a ragtag bunch of fighters!" The old man said. One look at the old man's crane hat told Chi-Chi who this was. How, rude this Master was! "Humph, it seems not only is the Crane School lacking morals their manners are nonexistent too." Chi-Chi said. The Crane Hermit's face turned red. "Why you-you have no idea who you're talking too little girl!" He said. Chi-Chi sighed, giving up on her food to stand in front of the Crane Hermit. She put her hands on her hips and stared up at him. "You are the Crane Hermit, rival to our master and a poor one at that for letting your students walk the path of assassins." Chi-Chi said. Krillin gulped. "They're assassins? What do they want here? The tournament doesn't let you kill opponents!" Krillin said. Yamcha crossed his arms and gave the trio a smug look. "Who cares if their assassins? All the more reason to fight with everything we've got. We get lucky and we can give them to the police after we win the tournament for a bonus." Yamcha said. Crane Hermit huffed and began to walk away, his students following having never said a word. "Let's go. We have no reason to waste time with these fools." Crane Hermit said. Seeing the taller student scoff at them Chi-Chi huffed. "Then don't interrupt our meal, you're the one who approached us." Chi-Chi said. She was satisfied to see that her barb made the Crane Hermit stumble. Bulma ruffled Chi-Chi's hair. "Oh look at you, sassing crazy old men like a pro. I've taught you well." Bulma said. Chi-Chi returned to her meal, intent on forgetting the incident for now. She would deal with Crane School later.

Everyone had finished eating. There were only a few minutes left until the tournament sign-up closed and Master Roshi still hadn't brought Goku over. Worried they made their way back to the registration desk just in time to spot Goku speeding down the road in nothing but a tiger pelt. Chi-Chi blushed as everyone greeted Goku. He ran up to them, smiling even though he was covered in sweat. "Hi, how have you guys been?" Goku said. Chi-Chi cut off the others reply, shoving Goku towards the desk. "Goku hurry, the sign-up's going to close!" Chi-Chi said. "Already?" Goku said. He ambled over to the desk and signed up. Bulma was smiling. "Just look at him, running around in that dirty outfit." Bulma said. "He's actually grown quite a bit... Not as much as Chi-Chi but still wow!" Yamcha said. Krillin clenched his fists. "Hey, I grew too!" Krillin said. When Goku was finished Roshi bonked him on the head. "You had us all worried, where's your Flying Nimbus?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi nodded. "Even if you don't want to use it you should have figured out how to fly with Ki by now right? It's a simple technique." Chi-Chi said. Yamcha, Lunch and Krillin turned to her with half-lidded eyes. "No, the only one who thinks that's simple is you." They said. "But... Master is the one who told me not to fly remember? I swam here from Yahhoi." Goku said. They all gaped at Goku. "Y-Yahhoi is almost on the opposite side of the Earth...!" Bulma said. Before CHi-CHi could process how many kilometers GOku must have swam the Tournament's PA system turned on. "All contestants, your attention please – we will now commence the Preliminary rounds. Please make your way to the gymnasium!" A voice said. There was no more time to chat, so Chi-Chi and her fellow students made their way to the gymnasium after saying their goodbyes. They only stopped to give Goku a chance to change into his uniform. Chi-Chi didn't look while he changed in public though usually she would be incensed, instead she was surprised Goku had bothered to get a new Gi at all. He actually went out of his way to get one made and then kept it in good condition by keeping it in his bag? Goku was never that thoughtful about anything.

The gymnasium was filled to bursting with fighters. To Chi-Chi's embarrassment many fighters were talking about their performances last tournament with awe. The only one getting more attention was Jackie Chun, standing alone and looking dignified. Now more aware of Ki Chi-Chi nodded to herself, it only made sense that the last winner was someone whose Ki felt so similar to Master Roshi's! The Qualifiers for the 22nd World Martial Artist Tournament began not long after they gave their greeting to Master Jackie. There were even more participants this time, with 182 having to being cut down to 8. Goku showed even more prudence by pulling out an enormous rice-ball. Chi-Chi kept her celebration to herself; Goku was eating something clearly food that had been handmade – if misshapen – proving he'd thought ahead to pack lunch. This must be a result of her teachings! Still... she wished he'd waited until after the monk stopped talking, but progress was progress. When they got around to drawing lots Chi-Chi felt there was something a bit off. Turtle and Crane Students were kept separate despite the odds. Chi-Chi supposed that was good, shaming their ways in front of an audience and their master would be most effective. The Preliminary fights weren't anything special this time. Chi-Chi couldn't even remember who her opponents had been, they'd all lost in one move. Of her friends only Ranfan was unlucky, having to fight Lunch in the preliminaries, she didn't seem to be taking losing to a friend badly though. Goku's fight with King Chappa wasn't bad; he'd have been a challenge last tournament. Jackie's fight with a Man-Wolf was more educational about the Earth's species than it was a fight. The only thing of note about the Crane students for Chi-Chi was that both had powerful Ki and the smaller one seemed to only fight with it. He'd plateau quickly in training; the body and mind were combined to create a truly powerful fighter. Maybe it was because he was younger than Chi-Chi thought and they didn't want to strain his muscles and sentence him to a life crippled by pain? The taller one was powerful to be sure, but his personality was left wanting. He came over to brag much like his master, sounding only a bit more mature than the short one when making fun of Krillin's height. (He was still shorter than Krillin so why throw stones?) Yamcha was playing right into his hands, trash talking back. It was annoying, but at least they all made it to the Finals.


	27. Chapter 27

Bald Truth

As in the last tournament, the final eight were gathered together to draw lots with the Announcer. The Crane Students, Tien and Chiaotzu, came over to make fun of them again while they waited. Chi-Chi refused to listen to their drivel and waited for the Announcer to start drawing lots. She wished Krillin and Yamcha would do the same, sinking to Crane School's level was embarrassing. The Announcer walked over with his list and a monk carrying the lots. "All right, the finalists are assembled." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi was glad, his arrival ended the argument between schools. The Announcer smiled when Goku said hello. "Nice to see you guys again. Let's have more exciting battles like last time." He said. The Announcer then explained the rules, which hadn't changed from the last tournament. There was something funny going on with the lots again, though Chi-Chi didn't have evidence of foul play. Tien and Chiaotzu would discuss the fight and then their ideal number would be drawn. Chi-Chi couldn't sense Ki being used, or at least not as she had, but something about Chiaotzu's energy felt off to her. It spiked when he gestured with a finger to the box at each draw. Maybe Chi-Chi was being silly, but she purposefully ignored the slip that flew into her hand during her turn and chose another. She regretted her decision when Goku drew her opposing number at the end. Going by Tien's words she would have fought him – assuming they were cheating – and Chi-Chi badly wanted to hit him. The matches ended up as: Jackie Chun vs. Krillin, Yamcha vs. Tien, Goku vs. Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu vs. Lunch. The Announcer got ready to walk away before turning back to look at Goku. "That reminds me... Do you need to eat before your match this time too?" He said. Goku accepted the offer of food with gusto. Chi-Chi's fists clenched at Tien's barb about Goku but it was Lunch (still Blue) who returned fire, saying it was 'not nice' to make fun of someone younger than you. She really had gotten more like Blonde-Lunch over the years. Chi-Chi mustn't have noticed since they hung out regularly.

* * *

Bulma leaned against the boundary wall with Turtle, Oolong, Puar and Ranfan at her sides. Noticeably absent was Roshi, the old man had vanished right after the Qualifiers were announced just like last tournament. "Seriously, he does this every time. Old people have no consideration for their students these days." Bulma said. Ranfan laughed. "I hear you; Grandma Fanfan disappears when you want her all the time. Maybe they picked it up from Master Mutaito?" Ranfan said. A gong rang, signalling the Tournament was about to start. The Announcer walked out onto the ring as the crowd cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you very much for your patience! We now present the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! We've taken 182 skilled martial artists and eight have emerged victorious to fight before you! Who among them will claim the 500,000 Zenni prize? Who is truly the 'Strongest Under the Heavens'? Let's waste no time in starting Match 1! Will Jackie Chun and Krillin please enter the ring?" The Announcer said. Bulma's group cheered as Krillin stepped out with Jackie and waved at them. "You show that old man whose boss Krillin!" Bulma said. Krillin sparred them a wave, his face a bit pale but his expression was neutral.

The two fighters stared each other down. Krillin gave Jackie a light bow that was met with a slight inclination of Jackie's head. "Are you ready fighters?" The Announcer said. He looked at the two; Krillin had fallen into his fighting stance while Jackie remained still with hands behind his back. "Alright, let's Match 1 begin!" The Announcer said. He scurried out of the ring as Krillin charged Jackie. Bulma let out a whoop as Krillin's offensive combo – moving faster than she could see – forced Jackie onto the defensive. Put off-balance because he'd underestimated Krillin, Jackie scrambled to regain his footing only to have his feet swept. Jackie rolled out of the way of an axe-kick and vanished. Krillin was surrounded by afterimages of Jackie, all making silly poses and faces at him. Bulma shook her fist. "Don't be fooled Krillin! The Old Man's just trying to trip you up!" Bulma said. Despite her words, Jackie managed to get behind Krillin and kick him in the back. Krillin bounced across the ring, sliding to a stop at a corner of the ring. Oolong hid his face behind his hands. "I can't watch, kid was unlucky to meet the reigning champ at the start." Oolong said. Ranfan gripped the boundary wall with a smile. "Just watch, he's up to something!" Ranfan said. Bulma decided to trust her word over the perv pig's and watched intently as Krillin stood up. Krillin brought his hands together at his sides, blue light gathering as Jackie closed in to knock him out of the ring. " **Ka... Me... Ha...** "Krillin said. "I won't let you finish boy!" Jackie said. He approached from the opposite side of the attack, aiming for Krillin's ribs with a punch. Jackie's punch passed through Krillin, he goggled and stumbled to a stop. "Impos-!" Jackie said. " **Me-Ha!** " Krillin said. The beam shot out from his hands and slammed into the tiles. Jackie was thrown from the ring as the ground under his feet was obliterated by Ki; he rolled across the grass and slammed into the boundary wall with a satisfying crack. The crowd was silent until Ranfan started to clap. Bulma, Oolong and Puar joined in and cheered. The Announcer snapped out of his shock and raised his arm. "Jackie Chun is out-of-bounds, the winner is Krillin!" The Announcer said. The crowd burst into cheers as well. Krillin beamed as he waved to the crowd. Goku came running out and pulled him into a big hug; Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Lunch not far behind. "I can't believe it; our young return competitor has eliminated the reigning champion!" The Announcer said. He wandered over to Jackie, still gaping at Krillin and plastered against the wall. He held out his microphone to Jackie. "Are you alright Jackie? You took quite the hit!" The Announcer said. Jackie let out a very familiar cry. "Where in the pits of Hell did that come from? Have you been holding back in our training boy?!" Jackie said. All five Turtle Students turned to Jackie with wide eyes. "M-Master Roshi?!" All but Yamcha said. Yamcha let out a whoop and punched the air. "I knew it; you were Master Roshi all along!" Yamcha said. The audience, Bulma included, cried out in surprise. "Unbelievable, Jackie Chun was actually Master Roshi in disguise? If I wasn't here to see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it!" The Announcer said. Roshi sheepishly got up and pulled off his wig. "A-ahem... an excellent ploy Krillin. You still have a ways to go in strength but as a tournament competitor I have no complaints. Keep it up and you may become truly strong like me one day!" Roshi said. Bulma face palmed. "Oh who does this old man think he's kidding? He's such a sore loser." Bulma said. As she spoke Chi-Chi admonished the beaming Krillin, her finger wagging at his face. "Don't get cocky Krillin; Master Roshi must have wanted to ensure we grow as martial artists. Winning within the rules doesn't mean you can beat him in a real battle!" Chi-Chi said. Krillin pouted but nodded. Bulma facepalmed; it seems people really could believe a windbag if he was reputable enough.

First Round: Yamcha vs. Tien, Goku vs. Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu vs. Lunch

Semi-finals: Krillin versus (?)


	28. Chapter 28

Turtles and Cranes

It took awhile but the audience finally recovered from the shocking reveal that Master Roshi had been a competitor and lost. Chi-Chi and the other members of the Turtle School were rather shocked themselves, though they'd returned to their now regular seats on the Tournament's Boundary Wall. The Announcer stepped forward. "Wasn't that a shocking twist ladies and gentlemen? But the show must go on; next up is a grudge match between the Turtle and Crane Schools! Will Yamcha and Tien please come on out?" The Announcer said. Yamcha and Tien smirked at each other as they walked into the ring. Yamcha rolled his shoulders. "Are you ready to lose tri-clops?" Yamcha said. Tien's two lower eyes rolled. "A joke about my eyes, never heard that one before." Tien said. He slid into his fighting stance, Yamcha did the same. "I hope your bite is worse than your bark." Tien said. The Announcer looked between the two men. "Are you ready? Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Yamcha and Tien collided in the middle of the ring, exchanging punches and kicks. "Alright, Yamcha's doing great!" Krillin said. Goku crossed his arms, head tilting to the side. "I dunno, this guy seems really strong." Goku said. After Yamcha and Tien's fists collided, the two flipped apart. Yamcha brought his hands together, blue light gathering, while Tien gestured with his hands. " **Kamehame...Ha!** " Yamcha said. Tien clasped his hands together, a single finger pointed to the sky, as the beam closed in on him. The Kamehameha bounced off Tien and hurtled back towards Yamcha. Yamcha rolled out of the way of the Kamehameha; it struck the audience's area. Chi-Chi was torn between horror and relief; it shouldn't be possible to reflect a Kamehameha so easily, but thank Kami it hadn't hit anyone! "So you can reflect a Ki attack, I won't give up!" Yamcha said. He charged at Tien, hands raised like claws. " **Wolf Fang Fist!** " Yamcha said. His assault pushed Tien back for the first time. Tien's jaw clenched as his fists sped up to keep up with Yamcha's attack. "So you have some talent, like I care!" Tien said. He caught Yamcha's hands and gripped them tightly. Tien's muscles bulged, steam rising from his body. " **Four Witches Technique** ," Tien said. Another pair of arms grew from his back. Yamcha's eyes widened, he tried to pull free from Tien's grip. "Stop this if you can!" Tien said. His new arms began punching Yamcha's face and torso. Lunch clenched her uniform tightly. "This is horrible; Yamcha can't fight back against that." Lunch said. Chi-Chi couldn't blame Blue Lunch for being so distressed. Try as he might Yamcha could only avoid so many blows with his arms caught. Tien's gloating face only made the situation worse. Tien stopped punching Yamcha, all four arms latching on to him, as Yamcha sagged in Tien's grip. "This is the end!" Tien said. He tossed Yamcha into the air with all four arms. Chi-Chi's hands tightened into fists. "Yamcha if you're still awake dodge!" Chi-Chi said. For several moments it seemed Yamcha was unconscious until Chi-Chi realised his fingers were twitching. Tien chambered a kick as Yamcha fell towards him. A ball of energy burst from the tiles and slammed into Tien's chin. Chi-Chi and the rest cheered as Yamcha fell to the tiles untouched. As Tien stumbled back the Announcer rushed to Yamcha. "Yamcha is down, I will begin the count!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi kept her eyes on Tien; he'd looked ready to attack before the Announcer declared the count. The waited with breaths held but Yamcha wasn't moving. "9... 10! Yamcha is out via knockout, Tien wins!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi and the others hurried over to check on Yamcha. He was unconscious. "It doesn't look like anything's broken but we should get him to the hospital just in case." Lunch said. Puar flew over and transformed into a Flying Carpet. "Leave Yamcha to me!" Puar said. The cat-turned-carpet hovered while they lifted Yamcha up onto her and then flew off. Chi-Chi narrowed her as at Tien when scoffed and turned to Chiaotzu while leaving the ring. "He was tough, but with the strongest student in Turtle School beaten the rest of the tournament's going to be too easy." Tien said. Chi-Chi's Ki bubbled up alongside her anger, but she forced it down. Now was not the time to show her power, she wanted to see Tien Shinhan's face when he realised just how strong a member of Turtle School could be.

Everyone but Goku and Chi-Chi left the ring as the Announcer stepped forwards. "Wasn't that another marvellously heated battle folks? Our next fight should be just as intense. It's Goku vs. Chi-Chi; both of these young warriors are members of Turtle School and members of the top eight in the last tournament. Will they manage to go all the way this time and win the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament? Let's find out!" The Announcer said. At his nod both fell into their fighting stances. Chi-Chi gathered her Ki, steadily powering up, and felt Goku do the same. "Alright, let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Goku and Chi-Chi leapt at each other, fists colliding when they met in the air. They exchanged blows until their feet touched the ground and then disappeared from sight. Chi-Chi bounced across the ring, vanishing the moment her feet touched the ground again. GOku vanished as well. She and Goku found each other regularly, meeting each other's blows before backing off. "I can't believe my eyes because there isn't anything to see! Goku and Chi-Chi are moving too fast for me to follow, if it weren't for the sound of them clashing I wouldn't have realised they were still in the ring!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi grinned when she saw Goku had started to leave behind Afterimages; this was something she could take advantage of! Chi-Chi threw a ball of Ki at the image in the middle. " **Ox Blast!** " Chi-Chi said. The moment she paused to attack Goku dropped down from the sky, leg prepared for an axe-kick. Chi-Chi leapt into the kick, catching Goku's leg before he could execute it. Goku's tail latched onto her wrist; Chi-Chi grabbed hold of it and his raised ankle. Goku's whole body shivered as Chi-Chi dragged him into a backflip. " **Ox Throw!** " Chi-Chi said. She hurled Goku into the tiles; he bounced across the ring while she landed lightly on the balls of her feet. "Ouch, Chi-Chi tails are off-limits! They're below the belt!" Goku said. He picked himself up, wiping away blood running down his chin. Chi-Chi smiled, her voice raising an octave. "Nu-uh, tails aren't on the list. I checked~" Chi-Chi said. Goku turned to the Announcer with scrunched eyebrows. The Announcer gained a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Technically she's correct, only the parts below the belt that uh... differentiate boys and girls count. Extra appendages are labelled as limbs." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi nodded. "That's right Goku; see this is why Master Roshi says our brains are important too. If you don't know the rules you'll end up being tricked." Chi-Chi said. Goku pouted and regained his stance. "I guess." Goku said. Chi-Chi had a terrible idea. She tilted her head to the side. "I suppose it was mean of me to take advantage when we're fellow students though. Want me to make it up to you?" Chi-Chi said. "Make it up to me? I don't need a handicap." Goku said. Chi-Chi shook her head. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that Goku. We'll fight fair and square. What I meant was that we could agree to make this the last attack. We still have two more rounds left right? Why not put our all into it in one go and make sure we're rested for the next fight with a Kamehameha off? Tien Shinhan looks really strong right?" Chi-Chi said. Goku thought it over; in the audience Chi-Chi could hear Bulma bemoaning Goku being played. "Alright, sounds like fun. I'll put everything I have into this next attack!" Goku said. He and Chi-Chi brought their hands together, their Ki rising. " **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!** " Chi-Chi/Goku said. They thrust their hands forward, beams colliding in the middle and mixing. Chi-Chi dug her feet in, it was just a bit but she still had more power! Chi-Chi shouted, pouring out her full power. Her Kamehameha pushed Goku's own back inch by inch until it collided with him and exploded. Chi-Chi covered her face and forced herself to remain in place using the Sky Dancing technique. Underneath her feet the tiles shattered as the wave of combined Ki passed, its light obscuring the ring. As the light faded Chi-Chi blinked rapidly to remove the spots from her eyes. She hadn't been moved more than a foot back while Goku was clinging to the ring's edge with fingers dug into concrete. The Announcer looked between the two, his mouth wide open. "Incredible, we just witnessed a clash between Kamehameha! To think both competitors have mastered the technique at such a young-!" The Announcer said. A monk came over, pointing to Goku and whispering in his ear. The Announcer scrambled over to Goku. "Go-Goku's tail is out-of-bounds!" The Announcer said. Goku looked down; his eyes widened. The audience and Goku both cried out in shock. "I can't believe it, was this by design or luck? Chi-Chi has forced Goku out-of-bounds by a tail. The winner is Chi-Chi!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi beamed while Goku pouted as he stomped across the ring; the tiles-turned-gravel crunching under his shoes. "You tricked me!" Goku said. Chi-Chi twirled a strand of her hair. "Would I do something like that? What are the odds that you'd be blown out of the ring when you were standing closer to the edge and unable to fly?" Chi-Chi said. Goku puffed out his cheeks and pointed at Chi-Chi. "I definitely won't fall for that again! I'll win three years from now Chi-Chi!" Goku said. Chi-Chi giggled as they walked out of the ring together. Goku was trying but he was too cute to declare war. He'd be better off waiting until he grew taller and his voice broke. Assuming he even could grow more than a few centimetres like the last three years; were Goku's race one that looked child-like forever? There were several breeds of small cat like that on Earth... Chi-Chi flushed; a permanently tiny Goku actually sounded kind of nice.

Chi-Chi and Goku returned to their spot on the wall. Krillin grinned at them. "That was great; you guys should have seen Tien's face when you fired your Kamehameha!" Krillin said. Lunch nodded though she stared at the damaged ring with a bead of sweat dripping down her face. "You both did very well... but I hope I don't roll an ankle down there." Lunch said. Chi-Chi winced; tripping was indeed possible now that the ring had gone from tile to impromptu gravel. "Chiaotzu and Lunch, could you come on out?" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi clenched her fists. "Please be careful Lunch, I'm not sure how or why but something's strange about Chiaotzu's Ki." Chi-Chi said. "I'll be careful." Lunch said. Lunch smiled at her before jumping down to walk into the arena with Chiaotzu. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our final fight of the First Round is another grudge match between Turtle and Crane! These two legendary schools have dominated this year's tournament. Will Lunch avenge Yamcha or will Chiaotzu continue the winning streak Tien started? Let's find out! Competitors are you ready?" The Announcer said. Lunch nodded as she took her stance; Chiaotzu didn't move, staring at Lunch. "Alright, let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Chiaotzu continued to stare at Lunch as he slid towards her, using Sky Dancing to move without using his legs. Lunch fired a ball of Ki at Chiaotzu as she rolled out of the way. Chiaotzu was hit in the face, recoiling as Lunch got back on her feet. Chiaotzu flew towards Lunch, chambering a kick. Lunch barraged him with Ki, using the light to blind him to her punch until her fist sunk into his stomach. Chiaotzu fell to his knees hugging his torso. As the Announcer came over to see if it was time to begin the countdown Lunch smiled at Chiaotzu. "Not to discourage you but you should probably give up. You're use of Ki may be better than mine but you'll get hurt if this continues." Lunch said. Chiaotzu smirked and floated into the air. Lunch fired Ki blasts at him repeatedly, her aim never missing even as Chiaotzu weaved through the air. Lunch stop attacking and frowned at Chiaotzu. "Please give up; I don't want to hurt you anymore." Lunch said. Chiaotzu held up his hands. "Want to see something cool? **Dodon-Pa!** " Chiaotzu said. Chi-Chi grit her teeth, firing the Dodon-Pa was an irritating reminder of Taopaipai and skirting the rules. A concentrated Ki blast like that was intended to kill by hitting a vital spot and not something suitable for a tournament! Lunch ducked and rolled out of the way of the Dodon-Pa's that Chiaotzu fired at her. As she went, Lunch raised her Ki and threw stronger blasts at Chiaotzu. Some were overwhelmed when hit by a Dodon-Pa, but a few slipped through and managed to hit Chiaotzu. The blasts knocked Chiaotzu back and halted his Dodon-Pa assault. Lunch brought her hands together. " **. .Ha!** " Lunch said. The Kamehameha hit Chiaotzu and sent him spiralling out of the ring. Chiaotzu rolled across the grass, sliding to a stop just before hitting the audience's wall. "Incredible, it was another swift but intense fight! Chiaotzu is out-of-bounds, the winner is Lunch!" The Announcer said. Lunch waved to the crowd, a sweet smile on her face, as the monks went to check on Chiaotzu. "That's how you do it Lunch!" Krillin said. Tien goggled as Chiaotzu was carried inside on a stretcher. "I-impossible... Even if she specialises in long-ranged blasts too, Chiaotzu shouldn't lose." Tien said. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked down from her high spot at Tien. That would show Crane School for looking down on Turtle School!

Semi-finals: Krillin vs. Tien, Chi-Chi vs. Lunch


	29. Chapter 29

Warriors

Bulma returned to her place in the audience, kept safe by Oolong and Ranfan, having just gotten off the phone with Puar. "So how is he?" Ranfan said. Bulma ran a hand through her hair. "Puar says Yamcha's woken up. The Doctor's going to do a few more tests but he seems fine. Not even any broken bones." Bulma said. Oolong snorted. "I should have known that guy's more durable than he looks. Here I was worried for nothing." Oolong said. Bulma reclined against the boundary wall. "Mm, Ki users can't be held by human standards." Bulma said. Ranfan scratched her cheek. "Well I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure Master Roshi's students are automatically on a whole other level." Ranfan said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the wait. It's time to begin the Semi-Finals!" The Announcer said. The audience cheered as the Announcer stepped forward. "We've had some amazing fights already and this next match has all the hallmarks of being even better. Would Krillin and Tien please come out?" The Announcer said. Krillin and Tien walked out and came to stand across from each other. Tien standing tall with arms crossed. Krillin's fists were clenched as he flashed a wobbly smile. "Are you ready? Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Bulma cheered as Krillin ran to meet Tien in the middle of the ring. He was taking full advantage of his height, slipping under Tien's attacks and dodging for all he was worth. "Alright, you show him Krillin!" Bulma said. She let out a whoop as Krillin stepped around Tien's axe kick and landed a kick of his own into Tien's ankle. Tien's leg buckled but he managed to remain standing. Tien forced Krillin to retreat by firing Ki blasts. Once he was a bit further away Krillin thrust his hands forward. " **Scatter Shot**!" Krillin said. Two beams shot forward and curved to follow Tien as he dodged. When the beams passed Tien they broke into several orbs and rained down on him. Tien was thrown to the ground and forced to roll away from Krillin's follow up kick. "He's doing it, he's really beating him!" Oolong said. His fists clenched and eyes wide. Bulma punched the air. "You've got him on the ropes Krillin, keep it up!" Bulma said. Tien raised his hands to his face. " **Solar Flare**!" Tien said. Bulma's eyes were blinded by the bright light Tien had created. She shielded her face with her arm, but even with her eyes closed the light still hurt. If this guy did permanent damage to her eyes Bulma was sending her lawyers after him! "Incredible! Tien is taking full advantage of this blinding light to attack Krillin without opposition! Krillin's still managing to block a few blows but is this the end of the line for our little battler?" The Announcer said. Bulma blinked rapidly, spots still in her vision. The Announcer gasped. "Krillin is out-of-bounds folks! Tien took full advantage of the time Krillin was able to see. What an amazing, if unsuitable to watch, strategy! The winner is Tien!" The Announcer said. Bulma stomped her foot as her vision returned to normal. Despite hearing the commentary, part of her didn't believe Krillin had lost until she spotted him outside the ring herself. Ranfan clapped as Krillin left, his head down. "Krillin's really improved. That move is probably Tien's trump card and Krillin managed to draw it out of him!" Ranfan said. Bulma pouted and rested her chin in her hand. "He still lost though." Bulma said. Oolong laughed. "Yeah but now we have to feel bad for Tien. He's fighting Chi-Chi or Lunch next." Oolong said. Bulma blinked. Seeing that guy taken down a peg by them may actually be worth Yamcha and Krillin losing. "For every door Kami closes he opens another huh?" Bulma said. She and Oolong shared a grin at Tien's expense.

"Alright then, let's move on to the next battle. Our next competitors are fellow Turtle Students, which one will move on to the finals to face Tien for their school's honour? Will it be last tournament's finalist Chi-Chi or the ever-changing veteran Lunch? Both are strong competitors so let's find out! Will Chi-Chi and Lunch come out?" The Announcer said. As Chi-Chi and Lunch walked out Ranfan hummed. "I can't decide who to root for. This is so awkward." Ranfan said. Bulma waved a finger at Ranfan. "Obviously we cheer them both, either way the winner is going to make Tien wish he'd never been born." Bulma said. Oolong huffed. "Forget friendship, I bet 100 Zenni on Chi-Chi." Oolong said. Bulma chuckled, no offence to Lunch but that's where all the good money was going. The Announcer looked between Chi-Chi and Lunch, both in their stances. "Are you ready? Let the match begin!" The Announcer said. The two continued to stare each other down. "Let's take it nice and easy." Lunch said. Chi-Chi smiled. "Sure, a fair fight just like we always do." Chi-Chi said. The two charged, one's punches and kicks all being met with one from the other. Bulma facepalmed. "Urgh, these two are acting like this is their usual spars. Talk about a lack of drama." Bulma said. Oloong pouted. "You say that like they aren't casually defying the limits of the human body." Oloong said. The two broke apart, Lunch firing a barrage of Ki blasts. Chi-Chi leapt above them and flew straight at Lunch, backhanding Ki blasts as she approached. Chi-Chi kneed Lunch's chin, the blue haired woman was sent rolling back. Chi-Chi followed her until Lunch rolled to the side. Lunch fired a larger blast; it exploded upon hitting Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi waved the resulting smoke away, her clothes barely singed. Chi-Chi vanished and reappeared behind Lunch. " **Ox-Rush**!" Chi-Chi said. She assaulted Lunch with a Ki empowered combination of punches, kicks and elbows. As Lunch fell Chi-Chi flipped backwards and landed on her feet a foot away, arms already raised to continue fighting. Lunch groaned and held up a hand. "I give up. I want to be able to sleep tonight thanks." Lunch said. Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her neck and giggled. "Sorry, using Ki for that last attack was a bit much right?" Chi-Chi said. She held out a hand for Lunch to help her up, which was accepted with a smile. "Just a bit yeah." Lunch said. The Announcer stepped forwards. "It was a short but friendly affair! Lunch has forfeited; therefore, the winner is Chi-Chi! Don't wander too far ladies and gentlemen; the finals will begin in moments? Who will win Turtle or Crane? I can't wait to find out!" The Announcer said. Oolong turned to look up at Bulma and Ranfan, hand held out. "So I'd like my 100 Zenni." Oolong said. Bulma punched him, Oolong cried out and cradled his skull. "Nobody accepted that fools bet pig!" Bulma said.

Finals: Tien vs. Chi-Chi


	30. Chapter 30

Heaven's Strongest (22nd Tournament)

Chi-Chi could hear Bulma cheering as she entered the ring alongside Tien. Chi-Chi felt tiny, at full height she was just reaching Tien's elbow, but she wasn't going to be intimidated by a stature comparatively shorter than Father's. She had just as much strength as her giant of a father and Chi-Chi intended to prove it to Tien. "It's time ladies and gentlemen to decide who's the Strongest Under Heaven! Both our finalists are powerful martial artists but there can only be one winner. Will it be the young but experienced competitor Chi-Chi of Turtle School? Or will Tien continue his winning streak and bring glory to the Crane school? Let's find out, let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Tien stared Chi-Chi down as he slid into his stance. "I'll admit you're strong, but I have no intention of losing to a little girl. I will win." Tien said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and didn't say a word as she took her own stance. The two didn't move for about seven minutes by Chi-Chi's count, simply looking for weaknesses or openings when the other's concentration wavered. It was Tien who moved first, open palms rising to his eyes. Chi-Chi shielded her eyes and turned as light began to shine. " **Solar Flare**!" Tien said. The ring was engulfed in light, several audience members complaining about their eyes being burnt again. Chi-Chi turned to the side and grabbed a wrist thrown her way from what Tien must think was her back. Tien tried to pull free from her grip without success. Their feet shuffled across the ring, neither willing to step when a stone (left over from Chi-Chi's fight with Goku) may turn their ankle or impale them through their thin-soled shoes. As the light faded the audience gasped when Tien's arm was revealed to be caught by Chi-Chi; he struggled against her until she jumped, pulling him with her, and rotated mid-air three times to slam him headfirst into the ring. "Amazing, Chi-Chi has turned the tables on Tien in their first encounter. I suppose this is her experience showing?" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi slid away from Tien to a safe distance as he recovered. "A cheap trick like that won't work if I've already seen it." Chi-Chi said. Tien dusted tile shards from his clothes. "I suppose not. Don't worry, I still have many more." Tien said. Tien's Ki spiked as his body split into four copies. " **Multiform Technique**!" Tien said. Chi-Chi's eyes darted back and forth to watch all four Tien's as they smirked and circled around her. These lacked the blur of an afterimage and their movements were smooth, so Tien must have really managed to divide himself. "Unbelievable! Tien has managed to split into four. I've never even heard of a technique like this!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi bit her lip; it shouldn't be possible to divide oneself into four copies just as powerful as oneself without magic. Closing her eyes, Chi-Chi felt Tien's Ki and confirmed it had been divided into the four. "This technique is one of many I've created. You'll regret closing your eyes!" Tien said. Chi-Chi heard the sound of footsteps matching the movements of all four of Tien's Ki. She spun on the ball of her foot and kicked the kneecap of one. Chi-Chi flipped over the arm of another and elbowed him in the temple. The third managed to get a hit, setting Chi-Chi into the air as if she were a ball. Chi-Chi opened her eyes as she spun to face the ring with hands together. " **Kamehameha**!" Chi-Chi said. The Tien she had aimed at went through his gestures to reflect the move but Chi-Chi was expecting it. She vanished as the wave flew into the air harmlessly and reappeared behind one of the last two standing Tien. She performed a spinning kick that sent him hurling into another two as they tried to stand. Tien grit his teeth and gestured. " **Multiform Release**!" Tien said. His copies turned to light and rejoined his body and Ki as one. The Announcer was talking but Chi-Chi ignored him in favour of the momentary stumble she spotted as Tien reassembled himself into one being. Chi-Chi's legs wrapped around his neck and she began punching him in the back of the head.

Tien was stumbling forwards when a wave of pain in her stomach slowed Chi-Chi's movements. Tien threw her off with a hand. Chi-Chi struggled to her feet. "What's... going... on? You didn't... even hit... me." Chi-Chi said. Tien's three eyes widened and he turned to Crane and Chiaotzu in the audience. "Chiaotzu, Master that's enough! I will win on my own!" Tien said. Chi-Chi grit her teeth; now Tien had pointed them out she could see Chiaotzu's hands raised while Crane Hermit laughed. Her fists clenched and the Ki she'd been suppressing since Yamcha's fight burst forth as a red aura. "You have no honour, but this isn't enough to stop me!" Chi-Chi said. Ki flooded her every cell, Chiaotzu's attack was overwhelmed and the pain disappeared. Chi-Chi stomped the ground, stones leaping from the ground from the force shaking the ring. "When I get my hands on you, you'll regret your misdeeds!" Chi-Chi said. She ran towards Tien with her fist pulled back and a war cry. Tien flew into the air, hands forming a triangle as Chi-Chi rocketed into the air after him. Tien was sweating as he poured all his Ki into his hands. " **Tri-Beam**!" Tein said. Chi-Chi was engulfed as a square of light engulfed her. The Audience and Announcer screamed as the ring vanished. Chi-Chi could feel her clothes disintegrating but she continued to fly towards Tien. Her fist slammed into his gut, his eyes bulging as he was knocked further into the air. "I-Impossible..." Tien said. He gasped for breath as Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the hole that had been the ring. Seeing him crash into the ground left Chi-Chi feeling satisfied. Her Ki's strength started to ebb now that she was regaining control of her temper. Chi-Chi floated down to ground level as the Announcer did his best to see if Tien was unconscious at the bottom of the hole. Seemingly satisfied, the Announcer started counting down. Chi-Chi kept an eye on Tien's limp form while watching Crane Hermit freak out in her peripheral vision. "... And that's 10! Tien has been knocked-out for the count of 10 so the winner is Chi-Chi!" The Announcer said. The match called, Chi-Chi flew out-of-bounds and got back on the ground. She patted her clothes, her dress was flaking off her skin but her modesty was thankfully still intact. The Announcer came over to Chi-Chi and held up her hand. "You saw it folks, we have our record-breaking youngest winner whose the first female champion in World Martial Arts Tournament history! It was an amazing battle that leaves no doubt Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain is the Strongest Under Heaven!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi flushed as a monk approached with the prize money. She accepted the check and held it high as Bulma, Ranfan, Oolong and all her friends cheered. Now that the battle was over, Chi-Chi couldn't quite believe that she'd won the whole tournament... She supposed she shouldn't let it get to her head. If Master Roshi had been serious as Jackie Chun she wouldn't have won in a hundred years.

* * *

Bulma was still full of jitters as her group reunited with their martial artist friends. Chi-Chi didn't look much better, staring off into space. Bulma slapped Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Good job kiddo, your father's going to ball his eyes out when he hears you won." Bulma said. Although to be fair Ox-King cried a lot for someone who'd made a kingdom his bare hands and brutal morals. Still, he would definitely be proud of Chi-Chi for winning! "So champ, are you going to treat us losers to a meal? Don't forget you're the one with the big check." Krillin said. Chi-Chi blinked as Krillin wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't forget... Goku! You've forgotten your stuff!" Chi-Chi said. Goku winced and scrambled off to get his Power Pole, bag and Dragonball. Bulma laughed until a familiar pair skulked over. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Urgh, what do you two want?" Bulma said. Tien, covered in bandages, winced. "I-uh... I wanted to apologise. Even if I didn't intend to cheat it doesn't change the fact it happened." Tien said. He bowed his head to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi made a face; the moment was saved when Roshi stepped forward. He talked Tien and Chiaotzu into eating dinner with them so he could talk with them more. Bulma would hand it to the Old Man; he could be charismatic when it involved fighting and nothing female. Once Goku showed up with his stuff the group of friends plus two made their way to a restaurant to have dinner. It was a night of food and merriment for all involved.


	31. Chapter 31

Demon King

The group had just returned to their hotel, minus Tien and Chiaotzu, when a Police Officer approached them. Bulma crossed her arms, wondering what they could possibly have done to deserve attention from the fuzz. "Excuse me, you all participated in the Tournament today yes?" The Officer said. Roshi cleared his throat. "Yes we are, is something wrong?" Roshi said. The Officer pulled out a notepad. "There's been an assault and theft inside the Tournament grounds. As competitors you were some of the last people to be inside the Tournament Building. Did you see anyone strange?" The Officer said. Goku tilted his head to the side. "What is something strange?" Goku said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just our luck that the pinhead was the last one there... He means was there someone there who shouldn't have been. Like someone who wasn't a monk or competitor. Or someone who was hiding nearby and acting suspicious Goku." Bulma said. Goku raised his hand. "Then there was someone strange! There was this lizard man with wings hiding up in the rafters. He looked pretty strong but I left him alone since we were heading to dinner." Goku said. The Officer nodded, jotting down Goku's information. "If possible I'd like you to work on a composite sketch of the suspect..." The Officer said. Krillin's eyebrows scrunched up. "What would someone steal from the Tournament anyway? The Prize Money was already handed over." Krillin said. The Officer sighed. "It's the oddest thing; they didn't steal anything of actual value despite there being several antiques in the monks care. Instead they assaulted the Announcer to take Tournament Records. Do any of you know why they would want with a list of names of all participants in all 23 Tournaments? Also, we don't know if this means anything to you but a paper was left behind with an emblem." The Officer said. He held out a picture with the familiar devil character written in red. Bulma scratched her head; why would Golden Saviour's symbol be left at a crime scene? Roshi squared his shoulders, face drawn tight. "I recognise that symbol. It's the mark of Demon King Piccolo. Goku's lizard-man would have been one of his minions. He birthed many such demons to create an army." Roshi said. The Officer flinched. "You can't mean that Demon King Piccolo! He's been dead for hundreds of years according to the myth. His army is supposedly the whole reason the World District System were created!" The Officer said. Chi-Chi looked up at Roshi. "Master, you think this could have to do with the Ki Master I told you about? Perhaps it's a student and not King Piccolo after all." Chi-Chi said. Bulma clenched her fists. "That's impossible. Golden Saviour is a good guy. He's not even from this time, he's from the future. Why would he save me if he was going to take over the world in a few years?" Bulma said. Roshi narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps in the future you are a useful pawn. The original King Piccolo had no need for such things but a successor could have a different perspective. However, it must be King Piccolo as only he can give birth to demons." Roshi said. He sighed, arms linking behind his back and standing tall. "Demon King Piccolo never died. He was sealed by my Master and thrown into the deepest ocean trench I could find. At the time it was inaccessible to mankind, but with submarines someone could have found him. In all likelihood your Golden Saviour is the one who unleashed King Piccolo. I can think of no other reason he would allow a being not born of him to stay by his side." Roshi said. Bulma glowered at Roshi. He had no idea what he was saying; Golden Saviour would never do that! Roshi turned back to the Officer. "King Piccolo always targets martial artists first to ensure he has no competition, I imagine that thinking has only been strengthened after being sealed by one. You will need to get the word out so that they can hide." Roshi said. The Officer saluted and ran off, his face white.

Bulma fumed as Roshi tried to shoo them to bed. First he disrespects her Golden Saviour and then he thinks he can treat her like a child? Roshi's efforts were put on hold when Crane Hermit emerged from the shadows. "As much a fool as ever I see. Here I thought I'd find you poisoning my students' minds and here you are trying to distract your own so you can run off to face Demon King Piccolo alone?" Crane Hermit said. Roshi glared at Crane Hermit. "What else can I do Shen? You can talk of hiding all you want but the moment King Piccolo feels your Ki he will come for you. Or do you doubt he remembers us?" Roshi said. Crane Hermit took a step back. "That doesn't mean I'm going to throw my life away! As you are now you're no match for Master Mutaito, let alone Demon King Piccolo." Crane Hermit said. A woman sighed behind Bulma; she whirled around to see an old lady walking over. "After all these years you're still a coward despite barking about your superiority at every opportunity." The old woman said. Crane Hermit paled, taking a few steps back. "Fanfan-impossible! You died with everyone else!" Crane Hermit said. The old woman, Fanfan, raised an eyebrow at Crane Hermit. "Who said I was dead? I came out of the fight a leg lighter but I survived." Fanfan said. Bulma looked down; sure enough Fanfan had a prosthetic left leg. Fanfan pointed at Crane Hermit. "If anything is impossible here it's you! I can't believe you managed to sink to a new low. You were always a snake who loved threats, but I know what your planning now. You'll abandon your students to escape on your own. How despicable." Fanfan said. Roshi put a hand on Fanfan's shoulder. "There's still hope Shen. If I use the Mafuba I can reseal Demon King Piccolo and then-!" Roshi said. Shen clicked his tongue. "And then you'll be dead. Don't patronise me Roshi, I know that technique's price." Crane Hermit said. Lunch wrung her hands. "Surly if we all work together it won't come to that. Master Roshi you've done so much for me and the other me, let us help!" Lunch said. Roshi looked down. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you guys forgetting something? Can't we use the Dragonballs to get rid of this guy? That's what Golden Saviour did to those time travellers. Why don't we just call up Shenron and teleport Demon King Piccolo to Mars or something?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded. "That's a great idea Bulma. Master if we manage to gather them quickly then no one has to die." Chi-Chi said. Roshi tugged at his beard. "Very well, we'll gather the Dragonballs. Still, someone will have to stay back. We need to get Yamcha out of the hospital, find Tien and Chiaotzu's hotel and help other Martial Artists hide." Roshi said. "Humph, do as you like. I refuse to play along with this madness." Crane Hermit said. Bulma made a face at his back as he walked away. Roshi sighed while Fanfan raised her middle finger to Shen's back. "Well, Chi-Chi I want you to look after everyone. Ox-King should be on the list too, so take Krillin, Lunch, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and G-!" Roshi said. Goku crossed his arms. "I want to look for Dragonballs too Master! I'm the one with the Radar!" Goku said. Roshi glowered and Fanfan sighed. "Then you'll come with Roshi and I Goku." Fanfan said. She turned to Chi-Chi. "Please take Ranfan with you as well. If I left her as is she'd just hide at her lover's house. She'd be found instantly. I'd feel better if she was safe with everyone." Ranfan said. Chi-Chi nodded. "Then we'll head to Ox-Kingdom once we've found everyone here." Bulma said. She tossed Roshi a capsule. "Keep my spare plane. We can keep in contact by phone then." Bulma said. Roshi held the capsule to his chest and nodded. "Alright then, just remember not to fight King Piccolo. Leave him to Fanfan and me." Roshi said.


	32. Chapter 32

Demon Spawn

The Plan had sounded simple: gather Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Ranfan; head to Fire Mountain and collect Father; and hide in the wilderness until Master Roshi contacted them. Collecting those at the Tournament hadn't been that hard, especially once the police released their warning that martial artists were going to be targeted. From there it had been a simple flight to Fire Mountain using Bulma's plane and Flying Nimbus. However, Chi-Chi hadn't counted on Father being willing to refuse the advice of Master Roshi. She stared up at him in disbelief as Ox-King shook his head. "Daughter, even if there is such a threat I can't leave. When they come for me and find I am absent, what is there to stop them from taking it out on the villagers?" Ox-King said. Chi-Chi wrung her hands; she should have known Father would want to take care of his people! Ox-King rested a finger on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Chi-Chi, take your friends and hide. It's my duty to remain behind but should I die then Ox-Kingdom will be your responsibility understand?" Ox-King said. Under Father's trusting gaze Chi-Chi could do little more than nod for all she wanted to cry. The two hugged, tight enough her ribs protested, and then Ox-King shooed Chi-Chi out of the castle. She rubbed her eyes as she stepped outside. "It's about time you came out. How long do we have to wait until Ox-King's ready to go?" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi raised her chin and walked to the plane. "Father isn't coming. We'll go into hiding on our own." Chi-Chi said. She jumped onto her Nimbus, ignoring Krillin's questions about why he wouldn't be joining them. Getting the hint, Bulma started up her plane and the group flew off into the depths of the wilderness.

The group set up their base in a cave in the mountains of Area 439. Chi-Chi hoped the lush trees and plentiful wildlife would obscure their presence from Demon King Piccolo for awhile. It helped that the group were able to figure out how to hide their power levels, excluding Tien who already knew how, once Chi-Chi mentioned it was possible. Chi-Chi kept herself occupied by watching the forest as close to the entrance as she dared. Deeper inside the cave, she could hear Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha working on their techniques together. Krillin, Ranfan and Bulma were likely still in the house trying to explain the situation to Blonde Lunch. Chi-Chi supposed they should just be glad Lunch hadn't been Blonde when Master Roshi had explained the plan. She would have insisted on fighting Piccolo or going with his group for the Dragonballs. An approaching power had Chi-Chi on her feet. Whoever it was seemed powerful and was definitely not one of their friends. Chi-Chi fled deeper into the cave. "Everyone get inside, something is coming this way!" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi scrambled inside Kame House and sequestered herself under the coffee table. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha entered not long after her and hid in the living room with everyone. "Holy shit! That's a lot of Ki." Lunch said. Chi-Chi shushed Lunch; the power had slowed down above them and was circling. They should be fine right? Their Ki was suppressed so even if it was a demon it shouldn't find them! Krillin gulped as the power lowered to the ground, closing in on their cave. "Oh no, oh no, oh no I think it's on to us guys." Krillin said. Laughter echoed through the cave. "Come out wherever you are little beings. Hide your power all you want but I can still hear you." The voice said. Tien stood up and walked out the door. "Fine then, I refuse to cower until my last breath." Tien said. Chiaotzu floated after Tien without a word to them. Yamcha slapped his cheeks and followed. "Right, I'm not going to be entertainment for a demon." Yamcha said. Lunch grinned and ran out after them. "You knuckleheads say good things every once in awhile. Let's riddle him with holes." Lunch said. Chi-Chi drew a shuddering breath as Ranfan and Krillin turned to look at her. Chi-Chi forced herself to stand despite her shaking legs. She was the strongest here; how could she hide while her friends were fighting? Chi-Chi just prayed this demon wasn't suppressing his Ki like they were. If he wasn't then she should be able to overpower him! Chi-Chi gave Ranfan a look and nodded to Bulma; Ranfan nodded in return and hugged the shivering genius. Chi-Chi exited Kame House with Krillin right behind her. The two caught up to Tien, Yamcha and Lunch to walk side by side to the caves exit. Waiting for them outside the cave was Goku's lizard-man. Only his lower half was clothed, his wings fluttering when he spotted them. He grinned, revealing his fangs. "Excellent, to think I would find so many wanted fighters in one place. Now, who wants to die first?" The Demon said. "As if we'd let you pick us off one by one demon. We're going to send you back to hell." Tien said. He fell into his stance, with Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin and Lunch following suit. The Demon laughed. "Oh how funny, you think you can win when you're nothing but useless beings? Gather as many as you want but it won't change things." The Demon said. "Chiaotzu do it now." Tien said. "Ok Tien!" Chiaotzu said. Chiaotzu held up his hands, waves of energy binding the Demon in place. Tien charged with everyone else on his heels. " **Volleyball Attack**!" Tien said. He proceeded to spike the Demon like in volleyball and followed it up with a few strikes. As the Demon fell to the ground Lunch charged her Ki. "Get wrecked freak, **Automatic Fire**!" Lunch said. Fingers cocked like a gun, Lunch peppered the Demon with tiny Ki blasts that pierced his hide. The Demon cried out as he bounced off the ground. Yamcha was already waiting, palms prepared to strike. " **Wolf Fang Fist**!" Yamcha said. He ripped at the Demon with Ki enhanced swipes of his palms, slowly pushing the demon back. Krillin turned to Chi-Chi. "Together now," Krillin said. Seeing Krillin fall into the Kamehameha stance Chi-Chi mimicked him. " **Ka...Me...Ha...Me..Haaaa**!" Chi-Chi/Krillin said. The attacks combined and soared towards the Demon and Yamcha. Yamcha threw himself to the ground and the attack passed him harmlessly. The Demon had no such luck; he was engulfed by the combined Kamehameha. Chi-Chi continued to power the attack until the Demon was completely disintegrated by the beam of Ki. Only when it was surely dead did Chi-Chi end the attack and wipe her brow. "Let's get out of here. I want to find another hiding place." Chi-Chi said. Yamcha put a hand on his hip. "What are you talking about Chi-Chi? We just kicked demon butt." Yamcha said. "You got that right, I say we wait here encase the head honcho shows up." Lunch said. Krillin wrung his hands. "Are you all crazy? Master Roshi said this opponent is nothing like we've ever seen. Even he's not as strong as King Piccolo!" Krillin said.

Things were breaking down into an argument when Bulma called out from the cave. "You guys, Roshi's on the phone!" Bulma said. They all broke off the argument to rush inside. Bulma had her phone out, Master Roshi's voice echoing through the speakerphone. "...We've already run into one of King Piccolo's spawn. It seems he's collecting the Dragonballs as well." Roshi said. Yamcha took the phone from Bulma. "Master you won't believe it! A demon showed up here too but we beat him in a flash!" Yamcha said. In the background Fanfan swore. "Piccolo's Dragonballs are moving towards you lot. He must have sensed you killing his minion. Hurry up and move!" Fanfan said. Bulma stood up. "Right, Ranfan you pack the house. I'm getting the plane ready." Bulma said. Despite the others protests, Chi-Chi and Bulma herded them out of the cave and got ready to fly. They were just entering their transportation when a giant airship appeared overhead. A voice echoed over the airship's speakers. "To think martial artists have improved so much in my centuries of containment. I shall deal with you all personally." The voice said. A tall figure, with green skin that was dressed in purple, descended from the airship. "Count your blessings; it's not often that Demon King Piccolo has to dirty his hands." King Piccolo said. Ranfan grabbed Bulma and dragged her into the trees. Chi-Chi shivered; she'd never sensed such an enormous or hateful Ki before. Tien fell into his stance. "Calm down everyone, let's work together like before." Tien said. Everyone fell into their stances, Chi-Chi out of habit more than anything else. Chiaotzu nodded. "Right Tein, **Paralysis**!" Chiaotzu said. Chiaotzu raised his hands only to be engulfed by a Ki blast. They all looked on in horror as Chiaotzu's burnt corpse fell to the ground. Krillin stumbled back. "He's dead just like that? Oh crap, he's going to kill us all." Krillin said. Tien stared at Chiaotzu's body before breaking out in a scream. "You-you'll pay for this! **Tri-Beam** ," Tien said. King Piccolo was engulfed by the attack. Tien fell to his knees panting. "I actually felt that one, but it looks like you poured everything you had into it." King Piccolo said. He dusted his shoulder and smirked at them. "Now, it's time for you to die." King Piccolo said. His arm stretched out and grabbed Tien by the neck. "Tien!" Yamcha/Krillin said. The two jumped and tackled King Piccolo; while he was distracted Chi-Chi coated her hand with Ki and sliced through the Demon King's arm. Piccolo cried out and stumbled back, holding his stump of an arm high. Tien fell into unconsciousness as Krillin and Yamcha were thrown off King Piccolo with his remaining arm. Chi-Chi grabbed Tien by the collar and tossed him towards Ranfan's location. Lunch grit her teeth and brought her hands together. "Hurry up and die you bastard! **.** **...Ha**!" Lunch said. Lunch's attack collided with Piccolo, who caught it with his hand. Chi-Chi ran for Lunch the moment she saw King Piccolo turn to look at her. "What a foolish child; **Soumasen**." King Piccolo said. Even as Chi-Chi tried to tackle Lunch out of the way two lasers shot from King Piccolo's eyes and pierced Lunch's chest. Chi-Chi gasped as Lunch fell to the ground. Her Ki bubbled up higher than ever before as she turned to face King Piccolo. "Stop... Stop killing my friends!" Chi-Chi said. She roared as her Ki appeared as a red aura around her, hair dancing in time with it. "What was that? You want me to kill you last?" King Piccolo said. He flew into the air and let loose a volley of blasts at Tien, Krillin and Yamcha. Chi-Chi screamed and fired her own volley. The Ki blasts exploded upon collision. Chi-Chi was already bringing her hands together for her next attack as they died down. "Go back to hell and take your minions with you! **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha**!" Chi-Chi said. Her Kamehameha exploded from her hands in a massive wave. King Piccolo flew out of the way, his airship's bridge engulfed instead. Of the three tiny Ki inside, one was snuffed out upon impact. Chi-Chi hoped the other two collaborators would die as the airship crashed due to the extensive damage she'd done. Lunch and Chiaotzu would still be alive if they hadn't helped Demon King Piccolo! Said Demon King appeared before her, Chi-Chi gritted her teeth as King Piccolo kneed her in the chin. Chi-Chi flipped back onto her feet and head-butted King Piccolo. As he stumbled back Chi-Chi began hitting him over and over again. " **Ox-Rush**!" Chi-Chi said. "Don't get cocky kid." King Piccolo said. Her combo was interrupted by a blast of wind from King Piccolo. As Chi-Chi was sent reeling through the air he opened his mouth, a beam of Ki flew from his mouth and struck Chi-Chi. She slammed to the ground, covered in burns and bruises. King Piccolo aimed his only hand towards Chi-Chi with a Ki blast charged. "I must admit I'm glad I awoke when I did. You have talent girl, I must snuff it out now. You've caused me enough trouble by destroyed my guide. Droll as he was that so-called Emperor's technology made finding the Dragonballs simple." King Piccolo said. Chi-Chi wheezed and attempted to stand as King Piccolo fired his attack. Both looked on in surprise as the attack exploded before it could hit her. Familiar spiky black hair and golden cloud told Chi-Chi it could only be one person who saved her. "Goku you're here!" Krillin said. King Piccolo laughed. "What's this, another challenger? Very well, I shall kill you as well." King Piccolo said.


	33. Chapter 33

Kami's Prayer

"Goku you're here!" Krillin said. Goku jumped off his Flying Nimbus turned to look at Krillin. "Sorry I'm late. Take everyone to Korin's. I'll finish this fight." Goku said. King Piccolo laughed as Goku fell into his stance. "Finish me? How foolish. I will show you how little your friends efforts have been." King Piccolo said. He screamed and a new arm grew from the stump Chi-Chi had made. Chi-Chi shuddered at the sight of the intact but mucus-covered arm. "He can regenerate?" Chi-Chi said. Her mind spun; was this why Master Roshi had decided to use the Mafuba? "Huh, he grew a new arm. That must be pretty tiring, constipation of energy right?" Goku said. Chi-Chi's eye twitched. Damn it all, of all times for Goku to say something dumb he chose now! Krillin scrambled over to Chi-Chi while King Piccolo was distracted by Goku's misplay of words and helped her stand. "Come on, let's leave this to Goku. We'll just get in the way." Krillin said. After a moment's hesitation Yamcha picked up Tien as well and the two boys dragged Chi-Chi and Tien into the forest towards Ranfan and Bulma.

Chi-Chi's consciousness started fading in and out after that. One moment she was being dragged through the forest and the next she was laying in Bulma's plane. Chi-Chi's everything hurt, looking around she spotted Tien and Goku beside her unconscious. Bulma was flying with Ranfan and Krillin in the front with her. "What happened?" Chi-Chi said. Krillin leant over the front seat, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank Kami your up, Master Roshi and Fanfan are distracting King Piccolo. Goku tried to fight but King Piccolo beat him pretty badly. Wait just a bit longer and we'll be at Master Korin's." Krillin said. Sitting with Krillin in her lap, Ranfan pulled her hair. "I hope they're both alright. Grandma always said the time under King Piccolo was bad but I didn't realise just how bad." Ranfan said. Chi-Chi felt Master Roshi's Ki spike, it then vanished in moments. Chi-Chi cried, wheezing as Fanfan's Ki did the same a heartbeat later. "Oh Kami, they're dead..." Chi-Chi said. Ranfan's eyes watered while Krillin turned green. "Y-you don't know that! They could have made a last ditch attack and escaped while hiding their Ki." Krillin said. "Save the guessing for later, we're here!" Bulma said. Korin's Tower came into view, Bulma easing the plane up to Korin's house. "It looks like a tight fit. You'll have to hold those three and make a little jump." Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Krillin gulped as Bulma brought the plane's wingtip up to the railing. Korin approached as Ranfan picked up Goku and Krillin picked up Chi-Chi. She did her best not to squirm in Krillin's arms. She should just close her eyes and think of it as a trust exercise. "Take it easy you guys, I'll sort you out." Korin said. With a swipe of his paw they were yanked from the plane and onto the balcony. The plane collapsed into its capsule, flying into his paws. Bulma looked at Korin, face blue and having landed on her butt. "That's one powerful pussy." Bulma said. Korin snorted and tossed her the capsule. "Useful as these are even I have a capsule plane, but the locations not great for landing so I had to figure that trick out. It's all in the timing." Korin said. He then wandered to each of the injured passing out Senzu Beans. Chi-Chi distracted herself by considering just how the Tower Hermit acquired a plane capsule. Once she swallowed the magic bean Chi-Chi's wound and aches vanished. She got to her feet and bowed to Korin as Goku and Tien started waking up. "Thank you Korin." Chi-Chi said. Goku sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow, man King Piccolo sure packs a punch." Goku said. Korin sighed. "Indeed and he's only gotten stronger now that he's used the Dragonballs. He has wished for his youth to be returned and with it his strength has returned to his prime." Korin said. Tien punched the floor. "Then all we did was making it easier to win. How are we supposed to stop that demon?" Tien said. Goku looked up at Korin. "Can't you kill King Piccolo Korin? You're awful strong." Goku said. Korin shook his head. "No, no one on the planet is strong enough to defeat King Piccolo now." Korin said. Chi-Chi bit her lip, were they supposed to just wait to die then? Korin held up his paw, two fingers up. "However, there are two methods I can think of to make someone strong enough to defeat King Piccolo." Korin said. Chi-Chi clenched her shirt tightly. "Then there's a chance. Please tell us Korin." Chi-Chi said. Korin rubbed his whiskers. "Both methods have risks you realise. The first is the Ultra Divine Water: the true magic water I have in my possession will draw out your true power quickly in exchange for terrible pain, but most die after drinking it. The second is Kami: if one was to use Goku's Power Pole they could ascend to Kami's Lookout and ask for guidance. There is little risk beyond Kami rejecting you, but any training he could give you would take time. No matter which path you choose, at this time only Goku and Chi-Chi have enough training I would be willing to risk them." Korin said. Chi-Chi wrung her hands; they couldn't possibly choose to drink that water. What was the point of choosing to power up fast when there were good odds they'd die? Goku raised his hand. "I'll drink the water." Goku said. Chi-Chi grimaced. "Goku, you could die! We should see if Kami is willing to help us!" Chi-Chi said. Goku's tail swished back and forth. "But Chi-Chi even if he will help won't that take forever? King Piccolo will have taken over the world b then!" Goku said. Korin got between them, holding his hands up. "Now, now children. There's no reason the two of you can't take different methods. Goku can stay here and try the Ultra Divine Water while Chi-Chi takes the Power Pole and visits Kami." Korin said. "Sounds good, don't lose it okay?" Goku said. He held out the Power Pole for her. Chi-Chi had half a mind to remind Goku he was the one always losing his Power Pole as he handed it over but kept her tongue. Who knew if Goku would still be alive after drinking the water? This could be the last time she ever saw him. "Not to interrupt or anything, but what should the rest of us do?" Ranfan said. Korin laughed. "Well if you want to stay I guess I'll start your own training. Even if it doesn't help now it could help down the line." Korin said.

Following Korin's instructions Chi-Chi planted the Power Pole in the slot at the top of the tower. She had his bells, the sign of his recommendation, tied around her wrist for safe keeping. Chi-Chi looked up at the heavens, clouds obscuring the sky. Were they some magical defence to obscure Kami's Lookout? Chi-Chi shook her head, there was no point putting it off any longer. She'd just have to ascend the heavens with naught but a tiny stick for only Kami knows how long... or chicken out and go drink the Ultra Death Water. Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "Power Pole extend!" Chi-Chi said. Her hands gripped the end of the pole as it grew in length. Her feet were quickly pulled from stable ground, so Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around the end. She went higher into the sky, the air mysteriously getting thicker despite the fact she should be approaching the exosphere if her calculations about her initial height and the Power Pole's speed of ascent were right. Thunder and lightning were spreading through the darkening clouds. Chi-Chi hid her head against the pole, praying it wouldn't hit her. "Kami please don't strike me down... This is Chi-Chi, I come in peace?" Chi-Chi said. The clouds rumbled for a few more moments before returning to a harmless fluffy white. Chi-Chi let out the breath she'd been holding. Father had been right in teaching her manners; it was important to get introductions done right away! The sky cleared, revealing a floating building with a ladder rising from the bottom. The Power Pole slid into a matching slot and stopped extending. Chi-Chi hesitantly took a hand from the pole to grab the ladder. "Right, nice and easy now." Chi-Chi said. Just thinking about falling from heaven made Chi-Chi's stomach roll even though she could fly. Step by step she made her way up the ladder until she reached the top. Chi-Chi pulled herself up onto the Lookout's floor and sagged. "Finally, I actually made it." Chi-Chi said. "It has been a long time since anyone has come to Kami's Lookout. Why are you here child?" A man said. Chi-Chi sprung up and bowed to the man. "G-greetings, I am Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain. I come on recommendation of Master Korin in hopes of seeking Kami's advice on the threat of Demon King Piccolo." Chi-Chi said. She slipped the bells off her wrist and held them out to the man. "Master Korin's recommendation you say? I am Mr Popo, attendant to Kami." Mr Popo said. He accepted the bells and looked them over. "These are indeed proof of Korin's trust. Come with me, Kami is expecting you... But be mindful that appearances can be deceiving yes?" Mr Popo said. Chi-Chi nodded and followed Mr Popo to the Lookout's house. Mr Popo and Chi-Chi came to a stop at the main building's door. A shadowed figure emerged. Chi-Chi gasped as Demon King Piccolo, dressed in robes wearing Kami's symbol, approached but she dared not speak up. King Piccolo smiled at her. Chi-Chi gulped; she didn't sense any hostility. Was this really King Piccolo? "I'll admit I expected you to fly into a rage upon seeing my face. I am Kami, Guardian of Earth." Kami said. Chi-Chi sensed there was a story behind the resemblance but it would be rude to ask. She bowed to Kami. "G-greetings, I am Chi-Chi-!" Chi-Chi said. Kami held up a hand. "Enough with the pleasantries, I know who you are. I know who everybody is." Kami said. Chi-Chi flushed and straightened. "You are here to seek wisdom to help you defeat Piccolo correct? I will share what I know about Piccolo's abilities and weaknesses with you. Unless you object, may I create a mental link to pass the information on?" Kami said. "Y-yes, it would be my honour!" Chi-Chi said. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her shirt as Kami reached for her head with a clawed hand. Chi-Chi shut her eyes and held her breath; it was one thing to know it wasn't King Piccolo but it was hard to believe they were different people when looking at Kami. Images, sounds and smells flew through Chi-Chi's mind the moment Kami's hand touched her head. Chi-Chi swallowed; there were Ki techniques, an organ located in the head, so much pride... and a green planet? Kami removed his hand and Chi-Chi was able to breathe again. Chi-Chi flexed her hands, awareness of her Ki clearer than before. How had she missed the burning mass of energy in her chest before now? Hadn't it always come to her aide when she'd been angry? "This is all I can do for you know. If you fly down to Korin's Tower now you should make it in time to meet with Goku." Kami said. Chi-Chi beamed. "Goku - you mean he survived the Ultra Dea-I mean Ultra Divine Water?" Chi-Chi said. Kami nodded. "In exchange for this information, please have Goku come visit the Lookout once King Piccolo has died. I will have a job ready for him." Kami said. Chi-Chi bowed to Kami. "Yes Kami, I'll be sure to pass on your words." Chi-Chi said. She bowed to Kami once more and flew down towards Korin's tower with a smile. Kami sounded so sure they would succeed, they would defeat Demon King Piccolo she just knew it!


	34. Chapter 34

Dethrone Piccolo

Chi-Chi arrived at Korin's Tower just as Goku was waking up. Krillin was hovering over his best friend. "Take it easy Goku; you were just screaming your lungs out." Krillin said. Spotting her, Bulma leaned over the railing and waved. "Chi-Chi you're back!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi landed on the railing and nodded. "Yes, Kami gave me advice. It seems King Piccolo's regeneration isn't perfect." Chi-Chi said. "That's a relief, so what's the trick?" Yamcha said. Chi-Chi held a hand to her chest. "King Piccolo's regeneration comes from an organ in his head. We destroy that and he'll die." Chi-Chi said. Goku sat up. "So I just have to target his head then? I can do that." Goku said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku. "What do you mean when you say I? We should go together. How are you going to find him without me sensing his energy?" Chi-Chi said. She huffed; having spent so long without contact Goku had missed a few of the discoveries of Ki they'd made for all he was powerful. Flight and Ki sensing were just two examples. Goku turned his head and pointed towards the direction Chi-Chi could feel King Piccolo's Ki. "He's over there." Goku said. Chi-Chi spluttered. "W-well yes but how can you know that?" Chi-Chi said. Goku shrugged. "Drinking that water didn't just increase my power. I can feel his Ki now too." Goku said. Chi-Chi's head spun. Potential unleashing water made no sense! Korin stepped forward and rapped Goku on the head. "You shouldn't refuse help Goku. You've gotten stronger but King Piccolo is still more so. It will take everything you two have to win." Korin said. Goku pouted. "What about taking turns?" Goku said. Everybody face palmed. "Goku how many times do I have to tell you there's no turns in fighting?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma stomped her foot. "Listen here mister; while you've been rolling around on the floor that maniac has taken over the entire world! You're going to suck it up and work with Chi-Chi or I'll rip your tail off and reattach it to your forehead!" Bulma said. Goku and Chi-Chi stood at attention and agreed without thinking. Bulma pointed to the sky. "Now get on your stupid magical clouds and go beat Demon King Piccolo back to hell!" Bulma said. Without any backchat Goku and Chi-Chi summoned their Flying Nimbus and flew off towards King Piccolo. Once they were out of earshot Goku shuddered. "Bulma's way scarier than any Demon King." Goku said. Chi-Chi couldn't meet his eye. "Bulma's not... She's just very straightforward." Chi-Chi said.

As they flew over the partially destroyed capital of Earth, Central City, Chi-Chi bit her lip. "Oh no, he really did take over the Earth. I hope King Furry is still alive." Chi-Chi said. Goku tilted his head. "Who's King Furry?" Goku said. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. "Never mind that right now. If King Piccolo has really taken over he might be at the King's Castle." Chi-Chi said. They could address Goku's absolute ignorance in regards to World Politics later. Goku pointed to the most intricate building still intact. "It's that one right?" Goku said. "That's right, get ready Goku." Chi-Chi said. The two leaped from their Flying Nimbus, landing in the Castle Courtyard. Chi-Chi looked around the castle; Earth Soldier's bodies littered the area. Chi-Chi's fists clenched; until the Dragonballs reactivated in a year she could do nothing for these people beyond avenging them. Goku took a deep breath. "Hey Demon King Piccolo, we challenge you!" Goku said. Chi-Chi pitched face forward as Goku's voice reverberated through the area. "Goku, what are you doing? Don't give him time to prepare!" Chi-Chi said. Goku's tail wagged as he ignored Chi-Chi's protests. King Piccolo laughed; his voice echoing from the Castle. "Well I'll be, you managed to survive but you still haven't learned your lesson?" King Piccolo said. He floated down from the top balcony, two demon spawn at his side. One had the face of a pterodactyl with a tiny body, the other resembled an oversized frog. Piccolo and his spawn landed on the ground and smirked at them. "Very well, I accept your challenge. As a special bonus I'll allow you to be part of my next broadcast. The people should have some entertainment before I announce my anniversary celebrations." King Piccolo said. He nodded to the larger demon spawn. "Drum take care of them for me." King Piccolo said. Chi-Chi assumed fighting stance, Goku doing the same beside her. "Goku, we can't trust that he won't try and attack if we start winning. I'll deal with the Drum, you distract King Piccolo." Chi-Chi said. Goku grinned. "Don't blame me if I defeat him all alone Chi-Chi!" Goku said. The two charged in time with each other. Goku slid under Drum's feet while Chi-Chi jumped and kneed the demon spawn in the chin. As Drum stumbled back dazed Chi-Chi dared to check how Goku was doing. King Piccolo was fending off Goku's attacks without much trouble though he wasn't getting any of his own in. She had better hurry up here. Chi-Chi spun in the air and delivered an axe-kick to Drum. " **Ox-Kick** ," Chi-Chi said. Drum's skull collapsed, eyes popping out of their sockets as it fell to the ground dead. King Piccolo stumbled and turned to look at her in shock. "Drum, how did you-?" King Piccolo said. Goku punched King Piccolo in the face, interrupting him and sending him flying into the other demon spawn. Feeling the demon spawn's Ki vanish, Chi-Chi noticed King Piccolo's guard faltering again. "Now's our chance! **Kamehameha**!" Chi-Chi said. Goku mimicked her, their combined attacks slamming into King Piccolo. Chi-Chi ran over to Goku's side as the dust settled. She could still sense King Piccolo's Ki. King Piccolo emerged from the attack, clothes ripped and bleeding. He flew into the sky, drawing his hands together in front of him. "I've had enough of you martial artists. Die and take the city with you! **Explosive Demon Wave**!" King Piccolo said. Chi-Chi and Goku shared a look as the blast fell from the sky towards them. The two brought their hands together again. " **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaa**!" Goku/Chi-Chi said. Their attacks fused as they rose to meet Demon King Piccolo's attack. The two Ki attacks struggled against each other. Chi-Chi grit her teeth as her feet began sliding back. Next to her, Goku's arms shook as he forced them to stay upright. "No time to hold back, let's give it everything!" Goku said. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and screamed; her Ki peaking as Goku's did the same. Their attack doubled in size, pushing King Piccolo's back at him.

Chi-Chi and Goku fell to their knees, their Ki falling back to a sustainable level. Chi-Chi gasped for air as she looked up. "D-did we do it?" Chi-Chi said. Goku started to reply when they were struck by Ki blasts. Chi-Chi bounced across the ground, her hands wrapping around her torso to protect her now broken ribs. Nearby, Goku let out a low cry. Chi-Chi turned her head to look; Goku's knee was bloodied and burnt to the bone. King Piccolo laughed from his place in the sky, his body torn up but still in one piece. He held out his fingers, each glowing with Ki. "That's it, cry and despair! One more time should do it; **Multiple Masenko**!" Demon King Piccolo said. As beams shot from his finger's Chi-Chi looked to Goku. He was charging another Kamehameha but it was pointed to the ground? Chi-Chi grinned, all her teeth showing. She'd make sure Goku succeeded! Chi-Chi raised a hand, charging her own Kamehameha and aiming it so it would clear Goku's path. "I've got you Goku! **Kamehameha**!" Chi-Chi said. Her attack clipped the beams aimed at Goku, they exploded on contact. As King Piccolo exclaimed Goku fired his own attack. Goku was propelled into the sky by his Kamehameha towards King Piccolo. The Demon King didn't see Goku until it was too late thanks to the explosions. Goku punched a hole through King Piccolo's chest and flew through the opening. A laugh escaped Chi-Chi as the two fell to the ground. "You did it? We did it?" Chi-Chi said. She stumbled towards him as Goku's Flying Nimbus caught him mid-air. Chi-Chi couldn't wipe the smile from her face, not caring where King Piccolo fell. She couldn't sense his Ki anymore. Goku looked down at Chi-Chi with a tired grin and gave her a thumbs-up. "It looks like we got him. That wasn't so bad; I could have totally taken him alone." Goku said. Chi-Chi laughed, shaking her head. Goku never changed.


	35. Chapter 35

Resurrections

Bulma gripped the plane's stick tightly. She, Ranfan, Krillin and Yamcha had decided to follow their friends since they forgot to take some Senzu Beans with them. Only Tien had remained behind to train in case they failed. Even though she'd agreed to head after Chi-Chi and Goku wholeheartedly Bulma thought something was off about the amount of turbulence around Central City, never mind the lightshow up ahead. "Any one of you human radars want to tell me what the hell is going on out there?" Bulma said. Yamcha, Ranfan and Krillin had done nothing but stare into the distance since they'd gotten in the plane... They were actually really good guides now that Bulma thought about it, always staring towards Central City no matter how she turned. They could at least share some information with her, it wasn't her fault she couldn't sense Ki! Ranfan was the first to snap out of it. "I can't really sense them anymore now their Ki has gotten weaker. I'm still not very good at this... but it seems like King Piccolo's Ki was dropping faster? I think they have a chance." Ranfan said. Bulma whined. That wasn't very telling at all! Bulma started circling the city for a safe landing zone when a final beam, a Kamehameha going on the blue hue, shot out to meet a barrage of lasers. "Goku? What's that idiot doing?" Yamcha said. Krillin pointed further up as another beam shot up with a tiny figure. "Up above! It's King Piccolo!" Krillin said. Bulma gaped as a tiny dot powered by a beam, who Bulma would bet her was Goku, ran into another tiny dot, who was probably King Piccolo. Yamcha and Krillin started to laugh. "I can sense King Piccolo's Ki anymore. Goku did it!" Krillin said. Bulma grinned and sped towards the castle. "Bring us down by the castle Bulma, it's over!" Yamcha said. "I'm already on it!" Bulma said. She parked the plane in the Castle Courtyard. The moment the hatch opened Krillin, Yamcha and Ranfan ran outside. Bulma wasn't far behind, only a few feet behind them when they brought Goku and Chi-Chi into a group hug. Bulma watched with a smile but wasn't going to join in. She liked her ribs being whole. "So did you guys really do it?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Goku grinned from within their friends arms. "Yup, he's gone!" Goku said. Bulma laughed. "Alright, I'll get on the radio! We need to let everyone know King Piccolo's dead!" Bulma said. She hurried back to her plane and fiddled with her radio so it could broadcast to everyone. Meanwhile, the others gave Goku and Chi-Chi Senzu Beans to recover. Bulma raised the radio to her mouth. "Listen up Earth, this just in: Demon King Piccolo is dead! I repeat: Demon King Piccolo is dead! Everything can return to normal business." Bulma said. She ended the broadcast and let out a whoop. She still couldn't believe it herself yet; the Demon was dead!

They were all still celebrating when King Furry emerged from the Castle. "Thank goodness you're still here. I cannot possibly express my gratitude to you!" King Furry said. He walked straight to Chi-Chi and Goku then bowed. Chi-Chi flushed but still managed to pinch Goku's side so he wouldn't talk. Bulma would bet Goku had intended to ask who 'that dog' was. King Furry shook their hands. "It's pitiful compared to what you've done for us all but would you stay so I can award you the Blue Star Medal?" King Furry said. Goku's face scrunched up. "A medal huh? I don't need something like that." Goku said. Chi-Chi elbowed him. "Goku, it's the thought that counts! Kami didn't say you have to visit him right away; it can wait until this is done! The Blue Star Medal is Earth's highest honour, if it's offered to you then you take it with good grace!" Chi-Chi said. She turned to King Furry and inclined her head. "It would be our honour to receive the Blue Star Medal Your Highness." Chi-Chi said. King Furry clapped his hands together. "Excellent, the camera crew who recorded the fight are still here. We'll arrange everything right away. The people need to be assured this nightmare is truly over." King Furry said. Bulma smothered her laughter as Chi-Chi led Goku inside. Knowing Panchy, she'd be record this so Bulma would have Goku being put in a monkey suit recorded for posterity's sake. "You guys go ahead! We'll see if we can gather the inactive Dragonballs!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi flashed Bulma a smile as she disappeared into the castle. If everything worked out they could revive their friends in a year's time! Better to have the Dragonballs on hand then wait to collect them... Assuming Goku was right and Kami could restore them if asked nicely. Bulma wanted to believe he was right; Kami could do anything right?

Gathering the inert Dragonballs wasn't that hard when you knew when and where they activated. Well, easy if you could hack into all the satellite cameras in the world like Bulma that is. Once she got in it was easy to follow the Dragonballs paths through the sky. Mercifully, none had fallen anywhere hard to find or been eaten in the meantime. The group split up and managed to gather them all in just a few days. They gathered at Capsule Corp. once they had them, minus Goku who'd left for Kami's Lookout already. Right now they were having high tea. Panchy always threw a high tea when things get stressful. Bulma didn't get why she'd pile stress on stress by organising an event, but seeing Yamcha and Krillin look at the dainty sweets like they might bite was entertaining. Bulma stared down at the stone balls on the table with her head in her hands; her cup of tea ignored. "You know, I've been thinking." Bulma said. "Really? I would have thought that was normal for a genus of Capsule Corp." Ranfan said. Bulma snorted; she appreciated Ranfan trying but the woman's sass couldn't compare to Blonde Lunch's. Chi-Chi put down her cup. Bulma could almost believe Chi-Chi was a picturesque princess in her summer dress, except for the Blue Star Medal pinned to her chest that was shining under the sun. "Thinking about what Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. "Why do we have to just wish our friends back? Could Shenron return all those killed by Demon King Piccolo to life?" Bulma said. Krillin beamed. "That's a great idea Bulma! It'll be like that demon never existed then." Krillin said. Yamcha scratched his head. "I dunno, after being dead for a year and reviving suddenly won't it put a strain on most people?" Yamcha said. Bulma blinked; Yamcha actually had a point. Just as Bulma was thinking about the repercussions the Dragonballs glowed, turning from stone to magical orbs once more. "What... But how is this happening? It hasn't been a year!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi beamed. "It must be Kami! Kami's giving us the chance to save everyone!" Chi-Chi said. Krillin nodded. "Yeah, it's only been a few days. People are still looking for their loved ones encase they escaped. If we revive them now there won't be any problems!" Krillin said. Yamcha clenched his fist. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's make the wish!" Yamcha said. Ranfan blinked as the boys moved the Dragonballs onto the lawn. Bulma brought out the capsule she'd made to preserve their friends' collected bodies over the last few days too. The sadness of collecting them would be washed away if Bulma could see them the moment they revived. The moment they were laid on the ground Bulma held her hands over the Dragonballs. "Shenron, arise and grant our wish!" Bulma said. Ranfan held up a hand. "Guys, not to be that person, but should we be doing this in the middle of West City..?" Ranfan said. Bulma blinked but the summoning had already turned the sky dark. The Dragon emerged from the lightning emitted from the Dragonballs. "Speak, I will grant anyone wish you have." Shenron said. Bulma's eyebrow twitched; she could hear some muffled screaming coming from the surrounding area... Oh well, better get the scary dragon out of their way quickly right? "Shenron, please revive all those killed by Demon King Piccolo since he was released by Pilaf and his minions!" Bulma said. Hopefully that wish was specific enough to prevent people who died a hundred plus years ago coming back too. Earlier, Chi-Chi had mentioned that phoney Pilaf had been with Piccolo to the King and when captured his minions had admitted their master had been responsible for King Piccolo getting out. Shenron's eyes glowed for a moment. "It has been done." Shenron said. The group watched with bated breath as the preservation cases Bulma had made cracked open. Roshi, Fanfan, Lunch and Chiaotzu emerged as if they'd just woken from a deep sleep. Ranfan was the first to move, hurling herself at her grandmother and holding tight. Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Krillin seemed to take that as their cue to surround Roshi and Lunch, tears running down their faces. Bulma rubbed the back of her neck and then approached Chiaotzu. The tiny fighter looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. "Where's Tien?" Chiaotzu said. Bulma kneeled down next to him. "Tien's training with Master Korin. We weren't expecting you guys to come back so soon. We can take you over to surprise him later." Bulma said. Damn, now she wished they'd thought to wait. Shenron growled; reminding Bulma he hadn't dispersed yet. "I bear a message from my maker, Kami. The one known as Son Goku will remain with Kami for three years in exchange for allowing the Dragonballs to be used in succession this once. The message has been passed on, farewell." Shenron said. Before they could get a word in Shenron turned to light and disappeared; the Dragonballs scattering as the sky returned to normal. Yamcha laughed. "Three years until we see Goku again huh? I'm sensing a trend. That boy's never getting married." Yamcha said. Krillin sighed, shaking his head. Then he burst out laughing. Bulma spotted Chi-Chi pouting at Yamcha for the quip and burst into laughter too. Soon enough everyone else was laughing too. After everything that happened, it was nice to know there was still something for them to laugh about.


	36. Chapter 36

All Grown Up

Papaya Island was being drenched with rain. Chi-Chi watched raindrops slide across the Taxi's window as they approached the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds, her hands folded in her lap. Beside her, Bulma reclined with her arm resting against the door. "Man it's really raining cats and dogs. I hope this lets up soon. I can't imagine it would be fun to fight in this weather." Bulma said. Chi-Chi blinked; she hadn't even considered the rain could affect the battle. "Not really? One can never determine where a battlefield will be. I can't imagine it would be pleasant for the audience though. You did remember to bring an umbrella Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. Bulma sighed. "Yes, for the last time I remembered. I bet you the boys didn't." Bulma said. "I am not going to make a bet I'll lose." Chi-Chi said. The taxi pulled over. "Here we are ladies, your fee..." The Taxi Driver said. Bulma passed Chi-Chi the umbrella and fished for her wallet. Taking the hint she opened the door and umbrella. Chi-Chi kept holding it over the door for Bulma when she shimmed across the seat to get out. The two waded through the crowd to the gate, spotting Master Roshi and Fanfan sharing an umbrella at the gate. Chi-Chi used her free hand to wave. "Master Roshi, Fanfan you're here!" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi did a double-take as Chi-Chi and Bulma approached. Bulma took one look at his falling jaw and smirked. "What's the matter Old Man, can't you recognise your own pupil?" Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed as Master Roshi coughed. "Oh no, of course I recognise you two! You've grown into fine women Chi-Chi, Bulma." Roshi said. Chi-Chi blushed; everyone always said she'd changed a lot over the last few years, especially Father, but Chi-Chi didn't feel that different. Then again, she'd always known she'd taken after Mother in looks; Chi-Chi could look at her portrait like a mirror now. "I agree, you both look splendid. Lunch and Ranfan have already registered and gone inside. I think Puar and Oolong said they'd come once the rain cleared a bit." Fanfan said. "Beating the rain? Nice choice. Have you heard any word from the others? I haven't managed to get a hold of any of the boys for over a year now." Bulma said. Master Roshi ran a hand through his beard. "Not a peep. They must be around here somewhere. Last I heard they said they all said they were going on training trips... I guess Goku left an impression on them." Roshi said. Master Roshi then laughed as Fanfan sighed. "It's good their taking training seriously, but they definitely take after their Master." Fanfan said. Master Roshi sweat dropped. "I could say the same about you Fanfan! We thought you were dead for years." Roshi said. Fanfan looked away. "I thought you knew and just didn't show up. I visit Baba for tea every year on her birthday." Fanfan said. Chi-Chi tilted her head to the side as Master Roshi ground his teeth. "Who is Baba?" Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi huffed. "Baba is my witch of a sister! She knew I thought you were dead and didn't say a word all this time?" Roshi said. Bulma gave him a flat look. "Wow, you're sister must really hate you." Bulma said. Chi-Chi took the chance to step aside and register while they talked.

When Chi-Chi returned they continued to chat while they waited until they were approached by a man. "Hey guys." He said. Chi-Chi looked up at him and gasped. Even with his hair covered by a turban she recognised Goku's smile. Master Roshi pointed at Goku and turned to them. "Is he a friend of yours?" Roshi said. Chi-Chi stepped forwards to pull Goku into a hug. "Goku! Look at you, you got taller!" Chi-Chi said. Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah, it happened not long after I left. Guess people like me can grow after all. You grew up more to Chi-Chi." Goku said. Chi-Chi blushed as everyone else was left gaping at Goku. "By the way, where's everyone else? Did they head inside already?" Goku said. "N-no way are you Goku! What have you been eating to grow that big?" Bulma said. Goku blinked. "What do you talking about – of course it's me! Did you forget what I look like after three years?" Goku said. The rain let up. Chi-Chi and Goku lowered their umbrellas as the sky turned blue. "Goku... you've certainly changed. I'm stunned." Roshi said. Goku brought a hand to his head. "Not really. What – just because I've got this wrapped around my head you don't recognise me? I guess I'll take it off." Goku said. Goku un-wrapped his turban revealing his signature black spikes. "Well we can definitely confirm it's Goku now." Fanfan said. Bulma leaned over to whisper in Chi-Chi's ear. "Look at that Goku became handsome." Bulma said. Chi-Chi's ears turned red. Why had she thought telling Bulma about her crush was a good idea? A group of four approached them. "Yoo-hoo, fancy meeting you guys out here." Krillin said. With him was Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Tien; all dressed for the rain and taller (minus Chiaotzu). Tien slipped off his hat and inclined his head to Master Roshi. "Long time no see Master Roshi." Tien said. They just stared at the group; Chi-Chi supposed the more some people change the more some stay the same. Yamcha sweatdropped. "I expected a little more of a reaction... Where are the others, are they already inside?" Yamcha said. Krillin stepped forwards. "Have we really changed that much? Master Roshi, see how much taller I got?" Krillin said. Chi-Chi pinched her nose as Krillin rubbed the back of his, still shaved, head. Krillin was only approaching Master Roshi's height. Goku slapped Krillin's back. "Well I think you look great Krillin." Goku said. Now the four arrivals gaped at Goku. "Now we're all here." Goku said. Bulma laughed and re-introduced Goku and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi did her best to keep a straight face as the group gaped at them. It was to be expected they would be surprised when they'd been away for so long right? Of course that didn't mean she wasn't going to make Yamcha regret saying she was finally a pretty girl if they fought...

The call for participants echoed over their conversation. "Sounds like it's time." Krillin said. Chi-Chi put a hand on her bag. "Guess I'll go get changed." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi cleared his throat. Chi-Chi paused, wanting to hear him out. "Good luck; you're no longer my pupils but great martial artists in your own right, walking your own paths! Now, go and fight hard!" Roshi said. Chi-Chi agreed in time with the others. Even though she'd won the last tournament, she still felt like Master Roshi's student in her heart. But if he said she was a martial artist who was Chi-Chi to refute him? By the looks of it Master Roshi didn't intend to compete either, so they must meet his satisfaction now. Chi-Chi wandered off to the girl's toilets to get changed. She wasn't surprised when she entered the gymnasium to find the boys were changing there. It was more surprising to find Goku, Yamcha and Krillin had all decided to have their own Turtle Gi's made again. Chi-Chi thought it undercut Master Roshi's talk of them being independent a bit but it was their choice. Krillin turned and he spotted her. "Are you ready to duke it out Chi-Chi?" Krillin said. "I guess so; I need to do my best if I'm going to keep my title." Chi-Chi said. Looking around she spotted Fanfan's purple curls in the crowd. "Fanfan, we're over here!" Chi-Chi said. Ranfan came over and kissed Chi-Chi's cheeks, with her was another woman... was that Lunch? Chi-Chi and the others stared at Lunch. "Is something wrong?" Lunch said. Chi-Chi shook her head. "No-no, I was just surprised by what you've done with your hair!" Chi-Chi said. Lunch laughed, running her hand through her hair. She now had blonde hair on top with a blue bottom layer peeking through. Now that Chi-Chi was looking closely she noticed Lunch's eyes were now heterochromatic with blue on the right and green on the left. "It surprised me too. After what happened I took up meditating. I talked with myself until I fell asleep and when I woke I was like this. We still do things on our own occasionally but I always remember what she does now." Lunch said. Goku crossed his arms. "I don't really get it but your energy feels way more stable than before." Goku said. Yamcha scratched his scarred cheek. "Well it's not like you're the only one with mysteries here. We've still got Goku's tail." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, I suppose we really should start asking around if anyone knows what Goku is. I've been meaning to do it for years but you've always run off after the tournament ends Goku." Chi-Chi said. Goku sighed. "I don't really care though. I live here so I'm an Earthling too." Goku said. "Maybe Master Roshi knows something? Your Grandfather might have told him something." Ranfan said. Chi-Chi, Krillin and Yamcha shared a look. "Why didn't we think of that?" Krillin said. "Yeah, maybe Goku arrived with something we can identify him with? Imagine Bulma's face if we find an alien spaceship!" Yamcha said. Thinking about it Chi-Chi shuddered. Bulma had far too much fun with the Red Ribbon technology she'd found, she could be worse with alien technology.


	37. Chapter 37

Junior

The lines for drawing lots were larger than ever. Chi-Chi supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Every year the tournament had been held it had gotten bigger. "So Tien should I..?" Chiaotzu said. Tien nodded. "Do it, I don't want to fight everyone until the finals." TIen said. Chi-Chi's eyes widened. She was right that those two had been cheating last year... but it would be a shame if their group had to fight in the Preliminaries. Bulma would not be happy she missed out for one. Chi-Chi decided she'd leave them be. It's not like she was cheating herself! Goku's head snapped over to a competitor, his eyes narrowed. Chi-Chi and the others followed his gaze and turned pale. Chi-Chi couldn't mistake that green skin, antenna and claws anywhere. He was too young to be Kami or King Piccolo but the resemblance was disturbing. Lunch bit her lip until it bled. "That's – but it can't be him?" Lunch said. Ranfan put a hand on Lunch's shoulder. "You're right. It can't be him. Breathe Lunch." Ranfan said. The King Piccolo look-alike scoffed and walked away. Goku watched him go, raising an arm to stop Tien from following. "Leave him be, we'll fight him soon enough. Let's not freak everybody out." Goku said. A stilted laugh escaped Yamcha. "Right, it's probably just a remnant minion anyway. If it steps out of line and we'll put it six feet under." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi stared down at her clenched hands. She had a bad feeling about that demon. Still, everyone drew their numbers and headed to their blocks without worry of fighting each other or the demon spawn thanks to Chiaotzu's trick.

Chi-Chi's fights were laughably easy for all each opponent claimed they'd be taking her title. Chi-Chi had been sure the others would have no trouble either until she heard Chiaotzu's number being called as out. Chi-Chi made her way over to his block and found Chiaotzu lying in the ring. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the pink uniform and braided black hair. Chi-Chi grit her teeth as Tien climbed onto the ring to check on Chiaotzu. "Chiaotzu!" Tien said. He carefully lifted Chiaotzu, checking him for wounds. "... Good, he's just knocked out." Tien said. He turned to look up at Chiaotzu's opponent, eyes widening. "Master Taopaipai, why would you do this?" Tien said. Chi-CHi stepped up into the ring, glaring at Taopaipai. "It's because he's a shameless man. I see defeat hasn't improved you morals." Chi-Chi said. The assassin turned to at Chi-Chi and smiled. "Aren't you the little Turtle girl? How fortuitous, I came to round up some traitors and I find you too. Do try to make it to the finals, I can collect the prize money and get my revenge in one swoop." Taopaipai said. Tien held Chiaotzu in his arms and stood up. "Who are you calling traitors? Master Shen left without saying a word!" Tien said. His eyes flickered over to Chi-Chi. "... And what defeat." Tien said. Chi-Chi huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I beat him of course. He was trying to kill Goku so I tried to show him the error of his ways. Seeing him now, I wish I'd taken the time to turn him in." Chi-Chi said. Taopaipai flung an arm out. "Silence girl, you just got lucky! I've re-trained from the ground up to get my revenge on you. You ruined my perfect mission completion rate!" Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi turned on her heel and walked back to her block. She refused to give that man any more attention... It was worrying to see another past foe's face here though. Chi-Chi's bad feeling was only getting worse.

The Preliminaries ended and when everyone met up Chi-Chi found out they'd had more knockouts. Ranfan seemed to be taking her loss well for all she was hugging her side. The one Chi-Chi was left staring at was Lunch, her cheek swollen with a clearly defined foot imprint. "You really lost?" Chi-Chi said. Lunch hung her head. "Yes... He looks like someone's dad but his movements are very fluid. My other self is going to make me train for months to make up for this. How am I supposed to show my face to my Mercenary Group now?" Lunch said. Ranfan nodded. "He acts clumsy but he got through my guard in seconds. Lunch managed to take more hits from him than me, he kicks harder than a horse." Ranfan said. Krillin scratched his cheek. "Well if he's as tough as you say there's nothing to be ashamed of in losing. I just hope I don't end up fighting that guy. Losing to someone's dad in public isn't on my to-do list. At least you don't have to tell people who you lost to." Krillin said. Lunch sighed. "I suppose there's that. I guess we'll meet up with Bulma's group." Lunch said. Yamcha grinned. "Yeah, tell Puar and the others how things went. They'll love a blow-by-blow commentary." Yamcha said. They waved goodbye to Lunch and Ranfan as the Announcer called for the finalists. It felt weird to not have everybody in the Top Eight but Chi-Chi supposed it was divine punishment for cheating the lots. She'd be sure not to let Chiaotzu and Tien try it next time. The group approached the Announcer; Taopaipai, the Demon Spawn and Lunch's mystery fighter already present. Seeing all eight fighters lined up the Announcer smiled. "Alright, looks like everyone's here. Remember: if you're knocked out of the ring, down for a count of ten, forfeit or break the rules you will lose. With that out of the way let's draw lots to decide the match-ups." The Announcer said. He read through the competitors names and had them draw. Chi-Chi was well used to this by now, but hearing the demon spawn had called himself 'Junior' made her shiver. It seems they had a King Piccolo copycat on their hands. Still she wasn't going to let that thing get to her! Chi-Chi might not even have to fight it, she could only meet Junior in the finals with the way the lots turned out. The lmatches would be: Yamcha vs. Goku, Tien vs. Junior, Chi-Chi vs. Taopaipai and Krillin vs. Shen. She had every bit of faith that her friends had grown strong enough to take on King Piccolo's spawn now. This wouldn't turn out like three years ago for sure!


	38. Chapter 38

Mysterious Strengths

Chi-Chi supposed it was a tradition for them to sit on the wall to watch the fights now. It was kind of nice to sit down together even though they could fly. Beside her Goku was rummaging around for something in his shirt. "By the way guys, things might get rough so I brought these." Goku said. He held a handful of Senzu Beans. Chi-Chi glanced at Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. All three brought out their own Senzu Beans. Goku goggled at the beans. "Hey, you guys got some too?" Goku said Krillin grinned. "Yeah, Korin gave us all some when we completed his training. Lunch and Ranfan should still have theirs too." Krillin said. Tien inclined his head. "Indeed, it was tough but training together at the top of the tower was very fruitful." Tien said. Chi-Chi sniffed. "And I bet you haven't thought to visit Korin since. I make sure to visit at least once a year for tea. I'd expect nothing less when you guys train so much you can't even pick up a phone in three years." Chi-Chi said. Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Once we separated I got so caught up in training the years flew by." Krillin said. Chi-Chi sighed. "How do you guys do it? I spent just as much time studying to enter university as I did training and I still managed to have a social life." Chi-Chi said. Well, she did because Bulma wouldn't let her spend more than six hours with her head in a book. Chi-Chi still managed to keep Sunday as her mandatory day out so the sentiment remained! Tien crossed his arms and smirked. "Spend too much time with your head in books and your skills will grow rusty. Looks like I'll be taking your title this year." Tien said. Chi-Chi frowned. "So I'm rusty am I? You'll regret saying that! If anything you're the ones in the wrong. Master Roshi always says the mind must be trained too. To me it sounds like your brains are getting rusty." Chi-Chi said. Goku slumped, head down. "But Chi-Chi studying is boring!" Goku said. Chi-Chi grabbed his ear and twisted. "And here we have the reason you lost to me. You're getting a High School diploma even if I have to break your legs to keep you sitting still long enough to take the exam." Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi released his ear; Goku covered his ear with a hand and pouted.

The Announcer walked out onto the ring, the crowd cheering at the sight of him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're back for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! Our eight competitors are going to duke it out for the title of 'Strongest Under Heaven' once more. Are you ready?" The Announcer said. He held a hand to his ear as the audience cheered. "Our first match will be between two fighters many of you may recognise from previous Tournaments! Would Yamcha and Goku please come out?" The Announcer said. Yamcha grinned. "It looks like it's my time to shine. You ready Goku?" Yamcha said. Goku grinned and leapt into the ring. Yamcha spluttered and jumped to follow him. Goku slid into his stance. "I'm ready. No hard feelings Yamcha, but I'm going to win." Goku said. Yamcha slid into his own stance. "Yamcha and Goku both qualified for the 21st and 22nd Tournaments. Goku even earned the Blue Star Medal for his role in defeating Demon King Piccolo right after the 22nd Tournament. Will this be his year to take the title? Let's find out! Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Goku stepped forward, seemingly covering the distance between them in a single step. Yamcha jumped back, spinning in the air and slashing at Goku with his palms. " **Wolf Fang Fist: Gale Claws**!" Yamcha said. Goku slid past the rending Ki trailing from Yamcha's palms and spun on his heel, kicking at Yamcha's gut before his palms came around again. Yamcha's eyes bulged as the air pressure sent him flying out of the ring. He collided with the audience boundary. The Announcer gaped, the crowd silent, as Yamcha fell to the grass hugging his torso. "I-Incredible, Goku has knocked Yamcha out of the ring in a single kick! Not only has he grown in stature exponentially, his power has too." The Announcer said. "All that from just one kick? Goku's gone and levelled up again hasn't he?" Krillin said. Chi-Chi tilted her head to the side. "One kick? Didn't you notice Goku didn't make contact?" Chi-Chi said. She sighed, a light blush rising. "Goku's gotten so much better over the last three years. To think he could do that much with only air pressure now." Chi-Chi said. Tien nodded. "Indeed, I'm not surprised the Announcer missed the fact Goku didn't actually hit Yamcha. It was so fast my third eye could barely keep up." Tien said. He turned his gaze to Chi-Chi. "I'm surprised you could see it. Ox-King isn't known for his superior eyesight." Tien said. Chi-Chi pouted. "How rude, I have 20/20 vision. Father can't help it if Giant-type Earthlings have issues with distance. What's close to us is far to him with his size." Chi-Chi said. Krillin shook his head. "You guys are both way too observant. I didn't catch that at all." Krillin said. Yamcha and Goku made their way back to them as the monks inspected the damage to the wall. Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Guess I'm moving on. I'v really got to watch out next round; usually I get knocked out in the Semi-finals." Goku said. Yamcha sighed and hung his head. "And here I am being eliminated in the first round again. I thought this was my year but Goku went easy on me." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi's mouth twitched as Krillin reassured Yamcha. Technically she'd done better each year, but what could beat first place? Her treacherous eyes slide over to Goku... If they met in the finals maybe she could aim for winning something worth more than mooney. CHi-CHi flushed, shaking her head clear of the thought. "Well you've both improved a lot and that's what matters." Chi-Chi said.

The Announcer stepped forward again, the monks having finished patching the wall. "Alright folks, now that the repairs are done we can move on to the next round! Would Tien and Junior please come out?" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi clasped her hands together as Tien walked out onto the ring. "Be careful Tien." Krillin said. "Careful? Humph, the outcome won't change no matter what he does." Junior said. Everyone looked up to see Junior floating above the ring. "A dramatic entrance? Nice to see this minion is as arrogant as the rest." Yamcha said. Goku watched as Junior landed in the ring, eyes narrowed. "I doubt its arrogance. Junior's strong." Goku said. Chi-Chi nodded, she could sense Junior was hiding a lot of power too. But Tien had gotten stronger over the last three years, as he is now he could defeat King Piccolo himself. Tien would be fine right? None of King Piccolo's minions had ever approached his power. The Announcer looked between the two fighters in their stances. "Alright, the combatants are ready. Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. The moment he said begin Tien's Ki peaked, another pair of arms sprouting from his back. " **Four Witches Technique**!" Tien said. He charged at Junior with all four arms poised to attack. Junior scoffed and his arm stretched out to grab one of Tien's wrists. Junior threw Tien over his shoulder into the tiles. "Is that all?" Junior said. Tien spat out blood as he got too his feet, his second pair of arms vanishing. "I see you've been doing more than grieve for your bastard parent these past three years." Tien said. Junior smirked and gestured towards himself with a clawed finger. "I might have. How about you test it out for yourself? If you can that is." Junior said. Tien brought his hands together into a triangle. " **Tri-Beam**!" Tien said. Junior spread his legs into a more stable stance and roared. His Ki's aura flared and blocked the blast. Tien was already moving behind Junior, hands raised to his eyes as Junior turned to face him. " **Solar Flare**!" Tien said. Chi-Chi had already shut her eyes, having experienced the technique before, but Junior cried out. This was Tien's chance to-! Tien cried out. Chi-Chi opened her eyes, blinking as they re-adjusted after the flash. Tien was face down on the ground; Junior had his arms behind his back and was twisting them. "If you're going to blind me, maybe you should be quieter about it." Junior said. They Announcer hurried over. "That was a most impressive feat of skill! Junior has dominated Tien, turning his own skills against him. I will begin the count! 1..." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi clenched her teeth as Junior twisted Tien's arms a little further with each number. Krillin covered his eyes by number 5. "I can't watch this! That thing's going to rip Tien's arms off if he keeps this up!" Krillin said. Tien thrashed and cried out, trying to escape Junior's hold. "It can't be helped. Junior's just too strong." Goku said. Chi-Chi wished Tien would just give up already, he'd clearly lost! "...9 ...10!" The Announcer said. He turned to Junior. "Um... could you please let go? Tien's already lost." The Announcer said. Junior smirked and released Tien's wrists. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss out on the fights to come for this pathetic excuse for a warrior." Junior said. He flew over the Tournament Building and disappeared, leaving Tien to get up alone. Chi-Chi started getting up to go help him when Yamcha grabbed her arm. "Leave him be. A man's got his pride after all." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi had half a mind to tell him where men could shove their pride but settled back into her seat. Tien pushed himself up with shaking and bruised arms; he wandered out of the ring without so much as looking at them. She could sense his Ki headed out of the tournament grounds. Was Tien going to leave after his loss or was he going to visit Chiaotzu? Chi-Chi didn't know Tien well enough to know what he was thinking, but she wished she did.

While the audience seemed entertained Chi-Chi and the others were sombre as the Announcer stepped forward to call the next match. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have another great match for you! It will be a grudge match between Turtle and Crane School, both competitors famous or infamous enough I'm sure you've heard of them! Would Chi-Chi and Taopaipai please come out?" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi slipped off the wall and into the ring with her chin held high. Taopaipai strode into the ring from the entrance, arms linked behind his back. "I'm sure everyone here's heard of our first competitor Chi-Chi! She's not only the returning champion; she also received the Blue Star Medal from King Furry for defeating Demon King Piccolo alongside Competitor Goku!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi stared Taopaipai down as he slid into his stance and refused to do the same. She would show this man how far his predilections had taken him from the correct path. "Her opponent is none other than the world's greatest assassin Taopaipai. Who I should remind cannot kill his opponent or he will be disqualified and arrested immediately!" The Announcer said. Taopaipai smirked as the audience booed him. "Of course I won't kill you now. I'll weaken you here and now so I can collect the prize money. There's nothing against the rules about killing your opponent after the tournament." Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi looked down her nose at Taopaipai. "To do that you'd need to win. Try it." Chi-Chi said. The Announcer looked at them both, sweat dripping down his face. "Alright, our combatants seem ready. Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Taopaipai raised his finger to Chi-Chi. " **Multiple Dodon-pa**!" Taopaipai said. He fired several concentrated beams at Chi-Chi. She raised a hand and deflected them into the air. As Taopaipai ground his teeth Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow and lowered her hand. "Are you done?" Chi-Chi said. "Silence girl!" Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi remained still as he charged at her and braced her body with Ki. Taopaipai kneed her in the forehead, only to jump back and cradle it. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "What in hell's name is your head made of girl? Did you insert titanium in there?" Taopaipai said. Chi-Chi didn't answer as he began punching and kicking her from every angle, the skin of his palms bruising and tearing as he failed to leave any damage. Taopaipai fell to his knees out of breath. Chi-Chi continued to stare down her nose at him. "Are you done now?" Chi-Chi said. Taopaipai's face developed a repetitive tick. He fumbled for something in his clothes and pulled out a knife. "That's it! I'll kill you here and now!" Taopaipai said. Several people in the audience screamed. Chi-Chi waved off the others as they made to jump off the wall to help her. Chi-Chi caught the blade and crushed it in her grip. Taopaipai gaped as she dropped the shattered pieces to the ground. "Shameless as ever, try re-considering your path once more!" Chi-Chi said. She punched Taopaipai in the solar plexus; he flew straight into the air and disappeared into the clouds. "D-did you kill him? I mean he's disqualified but..." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi held up a finger to her lips. "Wait for it." Chi-Chi said. Taopaipai fell through the clouds, heading for the ring. Chi-Chi's hand snapped out and caught the assassin by the collar before he could hit the tiles. She held Taopaipai up for the Announcer to see, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and drooling but still breathing. "He's alive see? He'll just be unconscious for awhile. I'd appreciate if Tournament Officials called the Police. Serving his time will provide plenty of time to contemplate his career choices." Chi-Chi said. She smiled at the Announcer as he asked a monk to do as she wanted. Chi-Chi supposed if nothing else good happened today, she finally got to put Taopaipai behind bars. Her regret for letting him go last time now eased. The Announcer stammered. "R-right, before I forget, the winner of the third match is Chi-Chi by the disqualification of Taopaipai!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi waved to the crowd as she passed Taopaipai's body to the monks. The cheers she got in return were rather... exuberant.

Once Chi-Chi left the ring the Announcer was able to get the audience to quiet down when he stepped forward again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the next match! Would Krillin and Shen please come out?" The Announcer said. Krillin rubbed his scalp and laughed. "Guess it's my turn." Krillin said. He leapt off the wall with Lunch, probably now in her blonde persona, yelling for Krillin to avenge her. Shen stumbled out onto the ring and tripped, falling on his face by the Announcer. The audience was left gaping and/or laughing at Shen. "It's hard to believe Lunch lost to that guy. She's never going to live this down." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi didn't respond, watching Shen stumble to his feet with narrowed eyes. His Ki felt far too calm for such a nervous person. "Something... isn't right about Shen. I feel like I've met him somewhere." Chi-Chi said. Goku started to sweat and waved Chi-Chi off. "Don't be silly Chi-Chi. There are plenty of strong fighters we just haven't met yet." Goku said. The Announcer wiped his face with his handkerchief as Krillin and Shen slid into their stances, Shen almost tipping over face first. "Well... our competitors seem ready. Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Krillin shuffled forward, his guard up, but Shen didn't respond. Krillin moved to attack with two light punches only for Shen to stumble into a forward roll and smack Krillin's face, where his nose would have been if he had one, with his shoe. Krillin stumbled back, his eyes watering, and kept his guard up. Shen got back onto his feet and rubbed his neck. "Oh my, I'm ever so sorry. I was born with two left feet." Shen said. Chi-Chi was sure something was up now; Shen's movement was too fluid to be accidental. "Goku tell me you saw that!" Chi-Chi said. Goku began to sweat more and tilted his head to the side. "Saw what?" Goku said. Chi-Chi made an irritated noise as Krillin did his best to avoid Shen's sudden movements. Yamcha cupped his hands together. "Krillin, don't overthink it! Just pound the clumsy guy and be done with it!" Yamcha said. Krillin looked up at Yamcha and frowned. "I've been trying to-whoa!" Krillin said. He dodged as Shen tripped over his own feet and nearly chopped Krillin's neck. "Reacting without thinking does sound about right for this though... You say good things sometimes Yamcha!" Krillin said. He took a deep breath as Yamcha made a sound of indignation. Krillin's form loosened up, he seemingly slid across the distance between him and Shen. Now Shen was on the back foot, stumbling away from Krillin's punches and kicks. Shen smiled as he jumped back; standing tall with hands behind his back when he landed. "I must say I'm impressed. You've adjusted very quickly; I can even say you have great talent. However, I can't lose here." Shen said. Suddenly he was in front of Krillin, a hand reaching out. Krillin's eyes widened as Shen flicked his forehead. Krillin was knocked back, rolling out of the ring and onto the grass. "What's this? Shen started the match with clumsy movements but the moment Krillin adjusted he managed to knock him out-of-bounds in one hit! I can't believe it but Shen is the winner!" The Announcer said. The audience was left gaping as Krillin picked himself up. Chi-Chi supposed the sudden shift in pace was too much for them. "Stick around folks, don't forget the Semi-finals will begin shortly!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi turned to Goku, gesturing to Shen. "See? You have to have noticed something is off about that guy now Goku!" Chi-Chi said. Goku's stomach rumbled. "What's that tummy? It's time to eat... Well ok!" Goku said. Chi-Chi facepalmed as Goku ran off into the building. What in Kami's name is going on here?

Semi-Finals: Goku vs. Junior, Chi-Chi vs. Shen.


	39. Chapter 39

Terror Returns

Chi-Chi wasn't satisfied with Goku dodging her questions. There was something going on with him and Shen, she just knew it. Chi-Chi made her way into the Tournament Building looking for Goku before the Semi-Finals began. There was no sign of Goku in the kitchen or dining room, which was suspicious itself. Chi-Chi heard someone running into the dining room. Was it Goku? "... What do you mean the timeline isn't – Yes, I fixed the lots like you said?" A man said. Chi-Chi blinked; that definitely wasn't Goku, but did someone other than Chiaotzu really interfere with the lots? There shouldn't be any reason too... Chi-Chi blinked as the man bumped into her as he ran through the room. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at him; he wasn't dressed like a monk. For one he had hair, an undercut style the same hue as Bulma's, and he was wearing a trench coat not a robe. The man held up a hand without turning his head to look and her and scurried away. "Sorry about that Mrs Son – crap – I mean sorry Miss?" The man said. He let off a stilted laugh and dashed around the corner before Chi-Chi could get a word in. "Come back? It's fixing itself-?" The man said. Chi-Chi rounded the corner as a strange light engulfed the corridor. The man was gone. Chi-Chi stared at the empty corridor. "What in the world..? Does Bulma gossip with about me or something?" Chi-Chi said. She flushed, thinking back to how he'd called her Mrs Son. Chi-Chi really liked the sound of that; she stifled a squeal. Chi-Chi shook her head. What was she thinking when she should be looking for Goku? She still had to get to the bottom of what was going on with Shen! Spotting spiky black through one of the corridor's windows, Chi-Chi hurried to the back of the building and peered through the entranceway. Sure enough, Goku was talking to Shen. "So Kami are you going to interfere with my match or not? I want to fight Piccolo my way." Goku said. Chi-Chi covered her mouth to muffle her gasp. Was Goku really implying that thing was Piccolo, not another demon spawn? "If I was sure you'd finish the job I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of having a human let me borrow his body. You can't go easy on Piccolo just because I would die too. Earth will never be safe so long as he exists." Shen/Kami said. Shen/Kami linked his hands behind his back and sighed. "I wish Mr Popo hadn't told you of our relationship as formerly one being. You lost all your desire to destroy him after that." Shen/Kami said. Goku looked down. "Mr Popo cares about you..." Goku said. "Don't be naive Goku. This isn't an enemy you can beat another way. I'd rather deal with the problem I made myself, but I will have no complaints if you defeat him before I get the chance." Shen/Kami said. Chi-Chi wrung her hands. Was she going to have to watch Goku fight Piccolo alone this time? The Demon King was a crafty foe, he could die! "Would Goku and Junior please come out? The Semi-Finals are about to begin!" The Announcer said. Overwhelmed, Chi-Chi slipped back to the ring before Goku made his way to the door. Just what was she supposed to do with this knowledge? If Goku, Kami forbid, lost should she let Kami win or fight Piccolo herself?

Chi-CHi made her way back to the others. Yamcha and Krillin turned to Chi-Chi and grinned upon seeing her pale face. "Caught Goku mid-meal again Chi-Chi? It always sickens me seeing how much he can put away." Yamcha said. Chi-Chi couldn't meet their eyes as she took a seat on the wall. "I know right? But at least seeing Goku so relaxed gives me hope. He'll beat that demon spawn and the tournament can continue as usual!" Krillin said. Chi-Chi's hands clenched. If only it was that simple... Piccolo flew down into the ring like the last match, waiting with arms crossed for Goku. Goku walked into the ring, undershirt and boots off. Piccolo smirked and threw off his cape. The crowd cheered as the two fighters stared each other down, not realising the terror that struck the world three years ago was before them. "Who will progress to the finals, veteran competitor Goku or the mysterious Junior? Let's find out! Let the battle begin!" The Announcer said. Goku and Piccolo ran at each other with a roar of effort, colliding at the forearms and shins as they both stopped their opponent's attack. Struggling for dominance they punched each other, only for their fists to collide. Piccolo headbutted Goku and sent him flying back. Goku flipped onto his feet again with a handstand as Piccolo closed in on him. Chi-Chi's fists were now clenched so tightly her nails drew blood. The two seemed well matched in skill and Ki. Goku kicked out and managed to land a blow on Piccolo's chin, preventing an attack from behind. Piccolo was pushed to the edge of the ring; his arm stretched out to grab Goku. He caught the elongated arm and threw Piccolo into the air. Piccolo was already moving to fire a Ki blast to counter Goku's charging one. "Blast him now Goku!" Chi-Chi said. Goku blinked and fired a Ki blast at Piccolo. He followed up by leaping into the air towards Piccolo as the demon flailed. "Wow, Goku really is wrapped around your finger. Can you make him do tricks?" Krillin asked. Chi-Chi spared Krillin and Yamcha a sidelong glare that made them shrink away from her. Now was not the time for jokes, Goku could die here! A blast of light had Chi-Chi's head whiling up to see Goku falling because of a surprise blast from Piccolo. "Goku, stop testing the waters and give it all you've got! If you let him get serious won't the audience be in danger?" Chi-Chi said. Piccolo snorted and glanced at Chi-Chi. "Take all your orders from her Son? Well I'm not surprised. We all know who the brain of the operation is. She's right; I'm tired of this warm up! Come at me seriously." Piccolo said. Goku shrugged off his tattered shirt. "Fine then," Goku said. He screamed and Piccolo did the same, their Ki rising to a new peak. Chi-Chi took deep breaths to steady her shakes; the two had edged out her maximum Ki by a sliver and could be hiding more. The two stared each other down for a moment before charging again.

The fight was a constant exchange of blows and Ki blasts. Chi-Chi was not the only one on the edge of her seat. Many audience members were starting to realise something wasn't right after Goku fired his strongest attack yet, the Super Kamehameha, creating a shockwave that knocked them off their feet but only left Piccolo's clothes tattered. Piccolo glared down at Goku from his place in the sky, veins bulging all over his body. "You insect, how dare you, even for an instant, make Piccolo taste fear!" Piccolo said; bellowing loud enough for all to hear. Krillin and Yamcha started to shiver. "D-did he just say Piccolo?" Yamcha said. They two turned to Chi-Chi. She clenched her teeth. "It's true. That's not just some demon spawn, its Piccolo in a new body." Chi-Chi said. The two turned green as the Announcer wiped his face. "D-did Junior refer to himself as Piccolo? Come to think of it... I have seen this face before." The Announcer said. The audience began to mumble to themselves. Piccolo landed in the ring and turned to the Announcer. "Of course I look like him! I'm the reincarnation of the Demon King!" Piccolo said. The audience became silent. "Tell the whole world, the moment I kill Son Goku and Chi-Chi of Fire Mountain I will be your King once more!" Piccolo said. The audience began to scream, running from the ring. Soon only Master Roshi, Fanfan, Bulma, Lunch, Ranfan and her husband, Oolong, Puar, and the Announcer were left cowering behind the wall. Goku looked up at Chi-Chi. "Do you mind taking everyone back a bit? Things are going to get rough now." Goku said. "R-right..." Chi-Chi said. She grabbed Yamcha and Krillin by the shirts and dragged them over to Bulma. The others seemed ill-inclined to move until Piccolo started to enlarge. They scrambled after Chi-Chi until they reached the edge of the Tournament grounds, barely in sight of the ring. "I can't believe this Junior-Piccolo has become gigantic and is swatting Goku like a fly!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi wished she was half as calm watching Goku slowly overcome Piccolo's new form. Every stomp had her sure Goku was crushed and every Ki blast sure he was toasted. She could barely watch as Goku purposefully threw himself into Piccolo's eye to make the giant stumble. He could have been swallowed whole! The only silver lining was it made Piccolo chose to shrink. At least a rapid sky battle was better for her heart since she could still follow them unlike the others watching. It also allowed Goku to turn Piccolo's dangerous Ki attacks on him when the Demon fired a homing blast, landing the most serious blow yet. He ripped his own arm off to recover but Chi-Chi knew that drained Piccolo's stamina so it was still a plus for Goku. She should have known Piccolo wouldn't take such a blow to his pride though... Piccolo screamed as his Ki spiked for a charged attack. Goku turned to them. "Get away!" Goku said. Chi-Chi's mind whirled, she could get away but would the others be fast enough? Looking at Bulma and the Announcer she realised they couldn't. Chi-Chi fired a Ki blast at the ground, a hole several feet deep appearing. "Everyone get inside!" Chi-Chi said. Krillin and Yamcha jumped in without hesitation. Seeing the others hesitating Chi-Chi pushed them in for Yamcha and Krillin to catch. Chi-Chi leapt inside as Piccolo let off the blast. Blinding light engulfed the area, mercifully passing over their hole but sending dirt flying in. Chi-Chi prayed Goku was alright; she could sense hi Ki but had no clue what condition he was in.

Once the light of the Ki blast died down Chi-Chi dug herself out from under the dirt that had filled her hole. She pulled herself out and looked for Goku. Piccolo was standing with arms to the heavens and smiling. Goku stood where he had been last, arms crossed to guard his face. Chi-Chi teared up but was smiling. "Goku you're ok!" Chi-Chi said. The others started coming out of the hole smiling too. Goku smiled as Piccolo's own vanished. "Victory is mine! You know it Piccolo, you're Ki is all gone!" Goku said. Goku drew on the last of his Ki and charged at Piccolo, starting an all out offensive that his opponent couldn't block. Stunning Piccolo with a heavy blow to his stomach, Goku leapt into the air and brought his hands together; Chi-Chi beamed knowing this could finish Piccolo. " **Kamehamaha**!" Goku said. Piccolo screamed as the Ki attack flew from the sky and engulfed him. As the blast ended Goku landed outside the crater he'd created and exhaled. Goku turned to them. "Hey ref, time for the count!" Goku said. They all blinked, but after a heartbeat the Announcer did as he was asked and scrambled over to the crater. "I-I'll start the count... One..." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi and the others made their way over as he continued the count. Chi-Chi was just letting her guard down when she sensed Piccolo's Ki returning. "Goku move!" Chi-Chi said. Goku's eyes widened, he rolled back as Piccolo opened his mouth to fire a Ki blast. "Infernal woman, stop helping him and wait your turn!" Piccolo said. He threw himself at Goku, the two forgetting their forms to slug each other with brute force. Chi-Chi cringed with every impact; those blows were breaking bones now that neither side had the Ki to spare for defence. She stepped forward to intervene; Goku couldn't regrow limbs like Piccolo! Goku spared Chi-Chi a glance as he grabbed Piccolo's arm and dislocated his opponent's shoulder with his one good arm. "Don't get in the way! I'll win on my own!" Goku said. Chi-Chi paused mid-step, unwilling to see Goku be hurt but she'd never heard him so serious. Goku grabbed the remainder of Piccolo's shirt with his broken arm and turned. Chi-Chi gasped; he was going to attempt a throw in that state? "Out you go!" Goku said. He threw Piccolo from the raised mound, the remainder of the ring, and fell to the ground. Piccolo landed out of bounds in a heap. Goku smiled and turned his head to look at the ref. "Hey... He's out of the ring right?" Goku said. The Announcer looked between Goku and Piccolo. "N-now that you mention it he is out of bounds!" The Announcer said. The Announcer threw his arms into the air, microphone long forgotten in his hand. "Piccolo is out, Goku has won the match! Goku will be the first moving on to the finals!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi sprinted past the others to pull Goku's head to her chest. "You're a big idiot! Who would think of the match while that demon's trying to kill you?" Chi-Chi said. She hid her face in Goku's hair. Really, she couldn't believe Goku so why was she smiling so much? "Not to ruin your little moment but maybe you should give him a magic bean before he bleeds out." Bulma said. Chi-Chi turned red to the tips of her ears and dropped Goku. He let out a whine as she rustled through her pockets for her Senzu Bean pouch. Krillin kneeled beside Goku. "Here Goku, eat this and get better." Krillin said. He dropped a bean in Goku's mouth. Chi-Chi pouted as Goku perked up and bounced back onto his feet fully healed.

They were all still crowding around Goku, ready to celebrate when he suddenly turned to face Piccolo. Goku pushed passed them and grabbed Shen/Kami's arm before he could strike Piccolo dead. Chi-Chi's eyes widened, she hadn't even sensed Kami/Shen's approach! Where had he been during the fight? "What do you think you're doing Goku?" Shen/Kami said. Goku frowned. "That's my line Kami. I told you to let me handle this! I thought you said gods don't commit suicide?" Goku said. Shen/Kami spluttered. "Still... Piccolo is a great danger that will just attack again if you let him live, kill him and then revive me!" Shen/Kami said. Goku released Kami's arm and smirked. "It's bad to lie. If we revived you wouldn't Piccolo come back too? Besides, you made the Dragonballs and they'll die with you too." Goku said. Kami looked to the sky. "I think it's fine if I died now. After all this time and the damage Piccolo has caused I do not deserve to be this planet's god. It would be better to replace me." Kami said. Chi-Chi stepped forward and bowed her head to Kami. "Kami, this may not be my place but while it's true you created Piccolo we can't forget you are the reason he was defeated. You gave us the information we needed to win last time and trained Goku to win this time. If Piccolo does cause chaos again I for one will turn to your guidance again." Chi-Chi said. Master Roshi nodded. "Yes, even the Dragonballs you made played a role in all this. If not for them would Chi-Chi and Goku have come together to defeat Piccolo? Without them would the people of Earth have been saved when King Piccolo was defeated?" Roshi said. Kami smiled. "How strange it is finding such wisdom in others after all these years..." Shen/Kami said. He took a deep breath, Kami's figure emerged from Shen's body. Kami caught his human host before he fell and placed him on the ground. Kami turned to Goku and held a hand out; a new Gi with the Turtle Emblem appeared in place of Goku's ripped clothes. "It seems the Turtle Gi suits you the most Goku." Kami said. "Thanks Kami," Goku said. He smiled at Kami and snatched another Senzu Bean from Krillin. Goku knelt down and fed Piccolo the bean before any of them could stop him. Piccolo's eyes snapped open; he lunged to his feet several feet away. Chi-Chi sighed, not even surprised at this point, as the others ran for cover. "Really Goku, you could have let him consider his life choices while he healed at least." Chi-Chi said. Goku tilted his head. "But then I might lose my arch-enemy to an infection or something..." Goku said. Chi-Chi facepalmed; Goku was trying really but could demons even get infections? Piccolo laughed. "You're a fool of the highest order Son Goku! I'll withdraw for now but you will die by my hand soon enough!" Piccolo said. Piccolo flew off laughing. Chi-Chi wished Goku looked less smug about someone declaring they'd kill him. She had a plan for them both when she won their match now and having a Demon King hunting them down would put it in jeopardy! Chi-Chi supposed it was just Goku being himself. Goku turned to the Announcer again. "So... when's the next match?" Goku said. The Announcer blinked. Kami held up a hand. "I'll forfeit, my vessel should go find his family." Kami said. Goku pouted and looked at Chi-Chi with wide eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Goku you can't tell me you want to fight with the ring like this and no audience?" Chi-Chi said. The Announcer crossed his arms. "Indeed, I'll need to find the monks organising the event anyway. For now let's tentatively say the finals are put off until tomorrow." The Announcer said. Chi-Chi sighed as Goku whined about waiting. She needed a night to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to ask him.

Finals: Goku vs. Chi-Chi


	40. Chapter 40

The Conclusion

Bulma supposed the human race was either resilient or stupid. Despite fleeing the moment Piccolo announced himself, today there was a large crowd waiting for the tournament to resume. None seemed to care that the entire area had been flattened by Piccolo, huddling around the raised mound that remained of the ring and looking at Goku with awe as he stretched nearby. Even Chi-Chi kept glancing over at Goku, but at least she had a crush on the goofball to excuse it! Bulma was pretty sure the camera men who'd arrived were with the Royal News Network, going on the fact they bore the symbol of King Furry. "Man this has really blown out of proportion." Bulma said. Oolong gave her a sidelong look. "You think it's out of proportion? Goku fought Demon King Piccolo again. People love a good heroic tale." Oolong said. Bulma shrugged; this kind of thing felt rather normal to her. It was scary yes, but not abnormal. Oolong snorted but didn't comment further. The Announcer stepped onto the mound to the crowd's applause. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for returning after that suspenseful bout where Competitor Goku overcame Demon King Piccolo! The grounds may be levelled but the World Martial Arts Tournament will not be stopped! It's time to decide who is the 'Strongest Under Heaven', which of Earth's champions will it be? Would Chi-Chi and Goku enter the ring?" The Announcer said. Bulma's own cheer was drowned out by the crowd as Chi-Chi and Goku walked up onto the mound. Goku grinned as he slid into his stance. "I finally made it to the last round. Sorry Chi-Chi, but this is my year. I can feel it." Goku said. Chi-Chi clenched her fists, her face tinged with red, as she took her own stance. "If you're so sure then do you want to bet on it?" Chi-Chi said. Her blush spread to the tips of her ears. "Sounds fun, what do you want to bet?" Goku said. Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "If I win you have to marry me!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma stalled mid-cheer, fist raised above her head. Chi-Chi was aiming for marriage? They weren't even dating! The Announcer turned red. "I-I can't believe it! This must be the first time in the Tournament's history that someone has proposed! Is this the first union beginning in the arena?" The Announcer said. Roshi, face pale, picked himself up off the ground. "G-Goku you must be weary! Marriage is very dangerous, especially with a woman as strong as Chi-Chi!" Roshi said. Krillin nodded so fast his head blurred. "Don't agree Goku, she'll end your life as you know it!" Krillin said. Bulma continued to stare, fist still raised. She'd spent years expanding Chi-Chi's horizons and it lead to her wanting to a teen marriage with Goku? Goku furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't really get what you guys are saying, but fine." Goku said. His face eased into a smile. "I'll take that bet Chi-Chi. If I win you have to stop all that school stuff and be my training partner full-time!" Goku said. Chi-Chi gulped but she was grinning like a maniac; she definitely took that the wrong way. Bulma didn't think Goku realised he'd just fed her delusion further.

Now that the two had seemingly come to an agreement the Announcer nodded. "Alright, now that the proposal is out of the way let begin the match!" The Announcer said. He scurried off the mound. Chi-Chi planted her feet, arm muscles tensing as her hands became wrapped in an aura of red. "We've still got plenty of Senzu Beans so I won't hold back on you Goku!" Chi-Chi said. Goku's smile got wider as Chi-Chi charged at him. Goku blocked the first few punches, eyes widening as the impacts sent his feet sliding through the dirt. Chi-Chi continued to force Goku to block, each slap of her fists against his forearms leaving red marks. Chi-Chi's foot snuck forwards; when he was knocked back by the next blow Chi-Chi slammed her heel into his ankle. As Goku fell backward his arms reached out to catch himself in a handstand; Chi-Chi slammed her fist into his solar plexus. Goku's eyes bulged as the air was knocked out from him, his back slamming into the dirt. Goku was bounced up by the impact, Chi-Chi's fists already prepared. Chi-Chi punched Goku in the throat as he attempted to recover from having the air knocked out of him. Goku was sent rolling back, coughing up blood as he got back on his feet. Goku wheezed, wiping away the blood dripping down his chin. "You really... could kill... me... like that – weren't kidding huh?" Goku said. Chi-Chi tightened her stance as Goku rushed her, fists coming up to guard her chin. Goku's punches glanced off Chi-Chi's defences as did hers when she countered him. Chest heaving, Goku caught Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her into the air for a throw. Chi-Chi's back bent, her foot coming around to kick Goku in the nose. Goku cried out but continued the throw as blood flew out from his broken nose. Chi-Chi spun in the air to land on her feet and leapt to Goku as his hands reached for it on instinct. Chi-Chi fired a light blast at Goku, nailing him between the eyes. Ignoring Goku's arms coming up to guard his face, Chi-Chi scissor kicked Goku in the knees. Bulma cringed and covered her ears at the sound of breaking bones. "I can't watch – just how badly does she want to get married? Oh man, this is why I'm scared of girls..." Yamcha said. Bulma gnawed at her lip as Chi-Chi targeted Goku's joints with physical and Ki blasts alike, a crack of bone echoing whenever she succeeded. She couldn't blame Yamcha for being a pussy in this case; Chi-Chi was scaring her too! Oolong cupped his hands together as Goku used flight to avoid being thrown over Chi-Chi's shoulder and out of the ring. "Goku, give it up. Trust me marriage isn't that bad! She'll make you food and always be around to spar with!" Oolong said. Goku, having just head-butted Chi-Chi only to be kicked in the forehead as she caught herself mid-air, blinked. "You mean I'll have Chi-Chi as my fighting partner anyway?" Goku said. Oolong nodded, his ears flapping with the motion. "Yes, I promise! Just give it up now. I want to be able to eat dinner without remembering your guts on the ground!" Oolong said. Chi-Chi stammered as Goku turned back to her, bloodied face stretched into a grin. "You should have said that from the start! Marrying you sounds fun Chi-Chi!" Goku said. Bulma and Roshi spluttered as Chi-Chi cupped her blushing face, fighting Goku forgotten for now. "G-Goku, don't say that so suddenly. My heart isn't prepared yet!" Chi-Chi said. "Oh Kami, they're really going to get married just like that..." Bulma said. Roshi hid his face in his hands. "I can't believe these are my top students... I should have known they'd need more social interactions when they were younger considering who they were raised by!" Roshi said. Goku raised his only usable arm to give her a thumbs up. "Let's have one last charge to end this Chi-Chi, just like our last fight! No matter who wins we get married like you want!" Goku said. Chi-Chi beamed, nodding so fast her hair started slipping out of its ponytail. "Right, ready when you are!" Chi-Chi said. The two focused Ki into their right fist and flew at each other. Both fists slammed into the opponent's jaw. Goku and Chi-Chi were sent reeling back, a small blur of light escaping Chi-Chi's left clipping Goku as he tried to recover. Chi-Chi and Goku slammed into the ground outside the ring, skidding through the dirt as the crowd hurried out of their way.

Everyone stared at the two clouds of dirt, slowing clearing to reveal Goku and Chi-Chi trying to get up. The Announcer goggled at them for a moment. "I can't tell who fell out of the ring first!" The Announcer said. A monk whispered in his ear and he nodded. "I'm being told the Tournament does not accept draws! Whoever is able to get back into the ring and say 'I'm the Wold Champion' first will be declared the winner!" The Announcer said. Chi-Chi and Goku re-doubled their efforts to get up. Goku was trying to use flight, wobbling an inch above the ground. Chi-Chi using her knees as support to stand. Goku sighed and flopped back down into the dirt face down. "Ow, even flying makes everything hurt now. I was feeling so strong after fighting Piccolo too!" Goku said. He began to wiggle, using his chin to pull himself towards the ring. Chi-Chi let out a shuddering breath and stumbled towards the ring. "Even if you say it's ok to lose I still have my pride Goku..." Chi-Chi said. Goku re-doubled his efforts to chin-drag himself towards the ring. She heaved herself up onto the mound. Chi-Chi raised her fist as she looked down at Goku, covered head to toe in dirt and her dress torn up. "I'm the World Champion!" Chi-Chi said. The crowd burst into cheers as the Announcer stepped forward to take Chi-Chi's raised arm. "You saw it here folks! After a gruelling battle the winner of the 23rd World Martial Artist Tournament is Chi-Chi via tiebreaker! Her reign of supremacy will continue for another three years!" The Announcer said. Once he let go Chi-Chi brought out two beans. Smiling, she slid down from the mound to Goku. She offered him a bean as she ate one herself. Bulma fell on her butt as the two returned to full health. Krillin ran a hand over his head. "I can't believe it..." Krillin said. Lunch snorted. "Which can't you believe? That Chi-Chi's still better than Goku or that those nincompoops think they're ready to get married?" Lunch said. Bulma groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Both." Krillin said. "I can't believe Chi-Chi's rushing things like this. Golden Saviour if you were time travelling why didn't you save us from this?" Bulma said. Roshi shook his head. "It's because he's evil I'm telling you." Roshi said. Oolong patted Bulma's shoulder. "There, there Bulma, we all think it's crazy. The future must be a bleak place if this didn't warrant intervention." Oolong said. Bulma shuddered; now that he'd said it she worried for Earth's future! In 20 years the world would either be run by mini-Goku and Chi-Chi's or it would be a desolate husk because of said mini-horrors... Bulma was going to see about building Capsule Corp. an underground lab to hide in when she got back. Chi-Chi walked over to them with Goku caught by the arm. "Bulma, everyone I wanted to let you know you'll all be invited once we set the date!" Chi-Chi said. Goku frowned. "Date, what date?" Goku said. Chi-Chi giggled and kissed his cheek. Goku wiped his cheek with a whine for her to stop doing that. "Nothing you need to worry about, Daddy and I will plan everything!" Chi-Chi said. Goku ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, don't forget to train with me while you're planning." Goku said. Bulma pinched her nose. Goku definitely wasn't doing this for the right reason. But it was their life, let those two have their whirlwind wedding. Bulma was going to hide in the labs until this all blew over or her promised husband appeared!

* * *

The End

Yup, it seems to have flow by but this is the end! There may be some of you who are unhappy with this ending but it felt the most appropriate to me. For clarification Goku is not the main character despite having beat Piccolo. Having her fight instead felt superfluous. I thought about what Chi-Chi would consider the perfect end for her adventure when writing this arc. She's not the type to let bad things happen but she doesn't have a drive to save the world by her own fists. Fighting is a part of life for Chi-Chi not her passion. Chi-Chi has always wanted to get married and have a family, though I've enhanced her dedication to her duty as Princess of Ox Kingdom throughout the story. I also tried to convincingly build Chi-Chi's affection for Goku based off the bare bones we get in the manga and anime since Dragon Ball is not exactly filled with stellar romantic developments. I wanted her affection to have a solid grounding though it may not be the most well thought out. Hence, Chi-Chi's victory condition evolved to be defeating Goku rather than Piccolo for this arc.

Those of you who enjoyed the story to the end may be pleased to know I've always intended to write a sequel covering Dragon Ball Z (eventually). This story was actually conceived by me wondering how Chi-Chi would have to be developed in Dragon Ball to be a Z-Fighter and badass kung-fu mum to Gohan. This is why Xeno Trunks appeared to 'fix' the timeline. The poor boy probably doesn't realise his slip of the tongue got Chi-Chi thinking about proposing and therefore got things back on track. Changing the lottery draws did help as if Chi-Chi had fought Piccolo her proposal wouldn't have happened at the 23rd Tournament. Goku would have gone off to train to rival her since he is unsatisfied he doesn't get to fight Piccolo (Chi-Chi would have deferred to Kami so Piccolo would die). Chi-Chi and Goku would have been at odds until the next tournament in 3 years. Therefore Gohan wouldn't born in 757 or at all and that would be be a serious change to the timeline! Piccolo and Kami being dead wouldn't help the timeline either! This is especially troubling for me as - spoiler alert - Chi-Chi is meant to be a significant character but not the main character in the sequel. I won't say much more about the sequel beyond pointing out the story began and ended with Bulma setting the tone for what's to come.


End file.
